Canterlot High Chronicles
by Shadowsnake89
Summary: A collaboration with Haseo55. With all the craziness that goes on at Canterlot High, have you ever wondered what goes on when nothing world threatening is happening? Find out what the students go through in their daily lives of school, activities and shenanigans in these short tales.
1. Nerdy Love

"So anyway, that's when I told him...hey are you alright?" Curly Winds says as he watches his friend Whiz Kid staring across the diner they are having lunch at. He turns his head to see what it is he is looking at. "Hey isn't that Adagio? Let's say hello." Looking back he finds Whiz hiding under the table. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Quiet, she'll see us." Whiz whispers as he sticks his head over the table slightly.

"Oh right, you've got a crush on Adagio."

"I do not have a crush on her. I simply find being around her an enjoyable experience."

"Yeah, that's kind of what a crush is." Curly says as the two watch as Adagio finishes and pays for her drink then departs. After she leaves Whiz sits up in his seat before slamming his head against the table. "Boy you've got it bad."

"I don't know what to do. I can't just talk to her. All I know is math and science. She'll think I'm a total loser."

"As your friend, I can't say I disagree."

"Thanks a lot." Whiz says, his voice muffled as he's still face down on the table. "What am I gonna do?"

"Hello lads. Sorry but I couldn't help but overhear." The two are surprised as the orange mohawked Crimson Napalm, sporting a pair of sunglasses, takes a seat at their table, putting a friendly arm around Whiz Kid. "So you're having a bit of girl problems eh? Well no need to worry pal. I've got the solution."

"Woah woah woah. Hold on a minute." The three turn as Cherry Crash approaches. Along with her are the rest of her bandmates, Mystery Mint, Valhallen and Thunderbass. "He's the last person you should take advice from." She says as the others pull up chairs to join them, Cherry herself sitting reverse in the chair as she rests her arms on the back.

"And why is that?" Crimson asks.

"Word on the street is that Aria dumped you." Thunderbass says smuggly.

"No, we just had a...missunderstanding."

Mystery Mint sighs as she responds. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. Aria asked me to help her train. Then she asked me if I thought she looked alright in her workouts."

The group look over, all eyes glued to him as Cherry speaks. "What...exactly...did you say?"

"All I said is that she could probably lose a couple of pounds." His response causes half of them to almost fall out of their seats. "What?"

"Lesson number one: Never tell a girl she needs to lose weight." Mint says her hand on her head.

"Even we know that." Thunderbass says. "Right Val." The bands drummer nods silently in agreement.

"That might explain why she insisted on a ten round sparring session afterward." He removes the sunglasses, revealing two black eyes.

"You think?" Cherry says sarcastically, gesturing to him. "Anyway this isn't about you it's about helping out Whiz here. You already crashed and burned. We're not letting you help him make an encore performance."

"But I don't know what to do. I'm new to this love thing, it just doesn't add up." Whiz admits, placing his head on the table again.

"Fortunately for you we have just the thing. It's no secret that girls love musicians. And lucky for you not only is she a music lover but you also have the greatest rock band in Canterlot High on your side." Thunderbass explains.

"I thought that was Flash Drive." Curly comments as the band members look at each other in slight embarrassment.

"Beside the point. We'll still help you. All you need to do is show Adagio that you have a bit of musical talent as well and she won't be able to resist you."

"And nothings better than a midnight serenade. We'll make sure she has a performance she'll never forget." Mint says as Whiz's spirits begin to lift.

"Oh me, oh my. Did these ears hear the word performance utter from thine lips." Watermelody says, spinning fancifully toward them.

"Yes." The group says slightly annoyed by the girl.

"What an enjoyable romp this is sure to be. Wouldst thou allow me to accompany thee. Mine insights couldst be most helpful. I would be ever so grateful."

The group huddle up for a moment. "What should we do?" Thunderbass asks.

"Well since I'm pretty sure this will all end in tears so I'll catch you guys later. That and I've got a sports team meeting. So good luck." Curly says as he walks out of the diner.

"Let's just say yes and let her help. Hopefully she'll cut down on the old timey talk." Crash says as they turn to the drama girl with the red beret. "Alright, you're in."

"Oh joyous of days. Thou can rest most assured thou shall not be dissapointed." She happily takes her leave as well.

"And here's your sign of things to come." Mint says as the group set out to make preparations.

That night the band meet up at the Apple family farmhouse and begin setting up. Crimson Napalm helps the group unload their instruments then sits back as they get ready. "Aren't you going to get your instrument ready too?" Whiz asks.

"Oh I don't play." The mohawk kid says simply.

"But I thought you were in the band."

"I'm more like a stage hand. I help set up the instruments. I also do the pyrotechnics when they need it. Anyway, you better get up there. They'll be ready soon." As Whiz heads over to talk to Cherry Crash, Mystery Mint approaches Napalm.

"Okay, spit it out. What's your angle?" 

"Angle? I'm just trying to help a friend with relationship problems."

Mint gives a raised eyebrow, not at all convinced. "Uh huh. And the fact that Aria lives in the same house."

"Coincidental?" He says with a forced smile, shrugging his shoulders.

"So you're not just helping yourself?"

"No, I'm helping to help me." He stops to think for a moment. "I'm helping Whiz so I can help myself to Aria. Wait, that's worse."

Mint rolls her eyes. "Just make sure you don't mess anything up." She heads over to finish helping the others. A few minutes later Watermelody arrives with a stake of papers in her hand.

"Greetings my friends." The drama student happily makes her way over to Whiz Kid and hands him some of the papers.

"Uh thanks. What is it?" He asks, holding the papers.

"Simply the magnificent, elequent works that will win you the heart of the fair maiden."

"What?"

"She wrote a song for you to sing." Napalm says casually as Whiz begins to look over it.

"Wow, you've managed to capture all of my interests and incorporate them all into a song that perfectly expresses how I feel about her. Amazing!"

"A multi talented individual I can be. Able to discern the hearts and minds of my peers. Now go, and let fair Adagio know what is inside of you." Whiz takes her words to heart and heads over to the others as Watermelody turns to Crimson Napalm. "Not to worry my friend. I did not forget the works you requested as well."

"Thanks. Now all I have to do is get the others to help me perform it."

"With that I wish thee the best of luck." As Napalm moves to join the others the girl pulls out a small skull. "Yes Yorick, we really didn't know him all that well."

After everything is set up, the group look up at a window with the lights on, a figure moving about inside. "That's Adagio, I'm sure of it." Whiz says as the others get ready. Meanwhile, Crimson Napalm has gotten into the back of Vallhallen's van and retrieved a ladder.

"Okay when you're ready, me and Mystery here will give you back up vocals. Val here is on the drums and Thunderbass has got the strings." Cherry says as Whiz Kid gives the nod that he's ready to start.

Inside the Apple family home, Applejack is in the kitchen getting a late night glass of water. She heads back upstairs and after checking on Apple Bloom, heads back to her room. All of a sudden she is bombarded by the sounds of music and singing coming from outside. "What in tarnation?" She quickly checks on her sister who is still sleeping, stirring slightly. Applejack opens the window, looking out to see the band playing. "Knock off that racket!"

She grabs a can of soup and tosses it at them as the music promptly stops. The farm girl walks away, smiling proudly as the can flies back into the window, hitting her in the back of the knee and causing her to fall. Grabbing the can she looks at a note attached to it: We prefer chicken noodle. "Alright, no more Miss nice cowgirl."

As the band continues to play, they are surprised to find that Whiz has a pretty good singing voice. Watermelody, standing back a short ways, notices Applejack unravelling the water hose in an attempt to put a stop to the music. "A performance so splendid shall not be rained out. Come Yorick." The girl makes her way around Applejack and makes the proper adjustments.

Having pulled the head out toward the band, Applejack untwists the nozzle only to find that flow has been stopped. She quickly drops the hose and follows it to the source, a plastic skull with the jaws clamped on the hose. The farm girl picks it up and removes the obstruction, unknowingly allowing the drama stuent, who now wields the head, to hose her down instead. The built up force knocks Applejack into the side of the house and sends the prop back into Watermelody's hand.

"The king himself couldst not have done better." She looks over to find that the other girl has shut the water off completely. "And alas, it is time to exit stage right." She dashes off as Applejack returns her attention to the still playing band.

"Uh guys. I think we should take five." Thunderbass says as they quickly stop and flee from the none too pleased Apple who pursues them with a broom. She stops, giving a sharp whistle as Winona rushes from the house. With the dog taking the lead, the two chase the group around the Apple family home several times. They stop once they hear singing coming from the roof. The group look up to see Crimson Napalm who, having used the ladder has made his way to the top of the house and sings his own song.

Applejack stops chasing the others and calls Winona back. "Sic'em girl." The dog, with amazing speed runs up the ladder and onto the roof after the rocker. The boy runs around before jumping down into a cart full of hay, only for Winona to copy him as she gives chase, continuing to pursue him down the street.

"Thank you Napalm." Cherry says as she and the others ambush the distracted Applejack and, having tied her up, help Whiz Kid finish his song. As they conclude the others congratulate him on his excellent effort. Suddenly the window begins to open, Whiz Kid's eyes light up as he can't wait to hear the praise from Adagio. His bright smile turns to disbelief however as Granny Smith, clad in a bathrobe, leans out.

"I appreciate the atmosphere, but don't you know it's a school night?" She says politely before closing the window.

Whiz, still reeling from the shock, can't bring himself to form words. The others minus Watermelody and Crimson Napalm come to his side to reassure him. "Well that could have gone better." He says simply.

"Yeah but it could have been worse too." Mystery Mint says. Unknown to any of them, Applejack has freed herself and gotten behind them again. They turn around only to be hit by her with a broom.

 **The Next Morning**

"Really got to apologize for all that. If I'd known that's what ya'll were doing I wouldn't have done that. I mean I probably would have still done it, but I would have understood." Applejack says as she treats the battered group to breakfast, each of them sporting a black eye, with the excetpion of Vallhallen, whom they can't be certain because of his hair.

"Don't worry about it AJ." Cherry says. "If someone was making noise around my house at that time of night I would done...well not that extreme but something." Just then Napalm enters, Winona pulling on the back of his jeans.

"I brought your dog back." He says despondantly as Applejack calls her off and he joins the others at the table. He looks over at the others, heavy bags under his eyes like the others, and helps himself to Mint's food. The group soon depart, exhausted from the nights events and finish loading the equipment back into the van. "So your advice, so much better then mine huh?"

"Well what was all that on the roof then it it was such a bad idea?" Mint defends.

"It's okay you guys I guess I'll just have to make peace with the fact that Adagio will never know I exist." Whiz says sadly. Before he heads off he is surprised as Adagio Dazzle calls out from the house and makes her way over. He is once again at a lose for words.

"I heard what you did last night and I have to say I'm flattered. It's just a shame I'm such a heavy sleeper. But I'd love to jam with you sometime. Maybe a duet or something?" She kisses him lightly on the cheek before heading back to the house. Whiz Kid loses all feeling in his legs and tumbles over onto the grass.

"Hey, you alright?" Thunderbass inquires as the techie can only mutter. As they watch him, Curly comes by on his early morning jog.

"Hey buddy. So, how'd it go?" He asks looking down at his friend, who has a huge smile on his face. "That good huh? Well, see you guys at school." He says before continuing on. A phone begins to ring as Crimson Napalm pulls it out of his pocket and answers.

"Yo. Hey Aria, I was just...you did? Yeah that was me. You do? You will? That's great. Yeah I'll see you then. Okay, bye." He hangs up the phone then turns his attention to the others. "Aria says we're back together as long as I never do anything like that ever again."

"Well mission accomplished I guess. Go team." The group put their hands in and raise them slightly, only to fall backwards out of exhaustion and join Whiz Kid on the ground.

Watching from a short distance away, Watermelody watches from atop a hill, holding the plastic skull in her hand. "Ya done good Melody. Ya done good. Oh and you too Yorick."


	2. Canterlot Phantom Project

"Alright, is everyone here?" Vice Principal Luna asks the assembled students that have gathered together at the school after hours. "Mystery Mint, Norman, Scribble Dee, Captain Planet, Golden Hazel, Heath Burns, and Blueberry Pie. I would like to thank all of you in advance for giving up some of your free time to participate in this project."

"It's our pleasure ma'am."Hazel says.

"And the extra credit to bump up my grades doesn't hurt either." Mystery Mint says under her breath.

"What was that Miss Mint?" Luna asks.

"Nothing. Just that we're going to have a great time, right everyone?"

"It's gonna be far out." Captain Planet says, sitting on a beanbag chair he has brought.

"This could be fun I guess." Norman responds.

"Statistically the odds of this group working out are 500 to 1." Scribble Dee says as she jots down numbers on a piece of paper, pushing her glasses up her face every so often.

"This is gonna be a home run, isn't that right?" Heath asks Blueberry Pie who silently responds by furiously nodding her head.

"This project is to determine how well a group of people of varying backgrounds can get along."

"Ma'am, not to be rude, but we all get along just fine." Norman notes.

"Yes, but you've never been in a controlled environment, put into a position where you are forced together. And with that in mind I'll have to ask for each of your phones and wireless devices." This causes a minor outburst from the students before Luna's stern look makes them changee their tone, after which they comply as she holds a bag out and each one puts their items in. "You'll get these back at the end of the project."

"That's three days from now. What if there's an emergency?" Heath inquires.

"If you require any assistance Swing Shift, our new janitor is here all weekend as well." The group turn as they watch the old man with a long white beard and blue coveralls mopping at the other end of the hall.

"I'll be fixin a few things around here." He says with a loose fitting tool belt.

"Now I feel safe." Mint says sarcastically.

"Also in case of an emergency situation, there is a panic button in my office to call the local authorities. Only use it in an actual emergency that Mr. Swing Shift cannot help in. Anything else will result in serious consequences, understood?" They all nod in agreement and shortly after the Vice Principal takes her leave.

"Three days? This is going to be a piece of cake."Mint says, resulting in Blueberry Pie to pop up behind her with a huge smile. "A figure of speech Pie." The girl walks away, her excited smile turned into a dissapointed frown.

"But there are all kinds of snacks and food in the school kitchen that Vice Principal Luna says is free for us." Scribble Dee explains, boosting Blueberry's spirits.

"Groovy. I'm gonna whip you guys up one of my world famous meat free, dairy free, calorie free meals." Captain Planet says happily.

After prepping the kitchen, the eco kid gets busy making his dish as the others talk amongst themselves. All of a sudden a faint clanging sound echoes through the school. "What was that?" Mystery Mint asks, looking around.

"Probably just Mr. Swing Shift. He did say he was doing some work around the school." Norman says, playing a game of checkers with Heath.

"So who wants to hear a story?" Hazel asks as the others gather around at one of the cafeteria tables.

"Just don't make it too scary. Heath only brought enough changes of clothes for three nights." Norman jokes.

"One time! One time and you'll never let anyone forget it!" He says, embarrassed as the girls chuckle at him.

"Don't worry it's not that scary. It happened on the grounds of this school actually."

As Hazel begins her story, Captain Planet arrives with a large tray of food. "Here you go guys. Eat up." The meal resembles small yellowish squares with some sort of paste on the side in dipping cups. "I call them Cap's super earthy entree."

The others give them odd looks but each take one so as not to be rude. Blueberry is the first to taste the dish, tossing the entire thing into her mouth and begins to chew. She begins to slow down as the taste finally hits her tongue. Despite the poor taste, she forces a smile. The rest of the group take small bites of theirs and attempt the same.

"Wow their really...something." Norman says, forcing the small piece he has bitten off down his throat.

"Never had anything like them." Mint comments, fighting back tears in her eyes.

"I've been served worst." Heath says, warranting an elbow from Mint. "What I mean is that these taste way better than those cheap meals from the vending machine."

"These are the best thing I've ever tasted." Scribble says as she dips the food in the paste. The others can clearly tell she's not faking as she holds two more in her hand.

"Glad you like them guys, I made loads more." Cap's comment causes everyone but Scribble to cringe slightly. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to interrupt your story."

"No worries." Hazel says as she continues. "It all started over a hundred years ago in a small sea side town. In the town lived a local diver by the name of Horst Handlebar. He was one of the greatest scavenge divers around." As she continues her story, Heath casually slides his food in front of Scribble, who quickly eats it. "His talents did not go unnoticed and, unfortunately for him it attracted some rather unsavory characters. One of them was mob boss Chain Gang, who wanted Horst to help him find lost pirate treasure from a ship rumored to have gone down in the area."

The students are so engrossed in the story they fail to notice the storm clouds descending upon the area. As Hazel continues the group is shocked as a bolt of lightning causes the lights to flicker as the ensuing thunder shakes the school. "Woah." Blueberry says simply as the others look upward as the lights flicker again.

"No worries guys. It makes for a better atmosphere anyway. So where was I? Oh yeah. Horst refused because of the tight grip Chain Gang had on the town, but he was eventually strongarmed into it. After making the dangerous dive, he managed to bring the treasure to the suface. But he was double crossed by the mobsters and, after a long stuggle he managed to get away with the treasure and made his way inland to hide it. What he didn't know is that Chain Gang followed him to finish the job. Horst didn't survive the torture and never revealed the location of the treasure."

"Chain Gang spent the rest of his days searching for the fortune with no luck. Some say it was pure coincidence that Canterlot High's foundation was being put down at the same time. Others like me say that's where Horst hide the treasure to keep it from the mobsters. And now creepy things happen after hours. Some say it's the vengeful ghost of Chain Gang, still searching for the gold, his signature chains rattling with every step."

"That sounds awfully far fetched." Scribble says.

"Well we're in luck. We have all weekend to find out." Hazel ends her comment just as a bolt of lightning and a crash of thunder strike. Everyone jumps and screams. The panic soon fades as they all begin to laugh.

"That was a hoot." Mint says as she chuckles. "I thought you were really going to soil yourself."

"Ha, yeah that would have been embarrassing." Heath says, attempting to hide his face. "Now if you'll excuse me." He darts off from the rest of the group.

"Hey where'd Hazel go?" Cap says as the others look around.

"Up here." They turn their heads up to find the drama student clinging to one of the pillars about fifteen feet up. "Curse my perfectly timed story telling. Can someone get me down please?"

"I got this." Heath says as he returns, grabbing a baseball out of his bag and gestures for Captain Planet and Norman to stand under her. "Now this might sting a bit."

"Wait, what are you going to do?" She questions, not being able to turn her head fully to look at him as he pitches the ball at her, hitting her in the rear. This causes her to release her grip as she yelps in shock and falls straight down where Norman and Cap catch her. She stands up, rubbing her backside.

"Sorry about that Haze. Should have toned down that pitch."

"It's okay. Just take it a little easier next time." She says as Mint hands her a pillow to sit on.

"Pretty crazy story though." Heath says as the others gather around.

"Can you imagine if the story was true? What if there really was buried treasure under the school? What I'd do with that." Mint says as she fantasizes about the rock star life she could live.

"Hmm." Scribble thinks of all the high tech gadgets a fortune in pirate treasure could afford.

Blueberry imagines a room filled to the brim with deserts. The others give her creeped out looks as she giggles, staring blankly ahead of her. "Anyway, what do you guys want to do now?" Norman asks as the lights flicker on and off again. The group look outside as the heavy rain beats against the window.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm beat. Think I'll call it an early night." Mint says as she collects her things. "Think I'll crash in the library."

"Yeah that sounds good to me." Norman says. "What about you guys?"

"Nah, not me. We've got the whole school to ourselves. Think I'll get a little excercise in with a good run a few times around." Heath says as he starts to head off.

"You know we have a workout room with a treadmill." Hazel states.

"Yeah but when will I ever be able to run through school again without getting yelled at?" He says before running off. Hazel gives him a light smile that doesn't go unnoticed by Mystery Mint.

"What was that?" The rocker asks with a smirk as the other girl blushes before walking away.

Meanwhile the others are busy getting ready to sleep. "Hey guys I still have a few of these left if anybody wants them." Captain Planet says as he offers the tray of the earlier prepared food. The others cringe for a second before Scribble Dee pounces on them.

"Thanks Cap." She says happily, tucking a few of the treats away for later.

"Glad we dodged that bullet." Norman whispers to Blueberry who gives a simple nod.

A while later the group are mostly fast asleep with the exception of Hazel who is sitting up in her sleeping bag. Mint rolls over and opens her eyes to see her. "What are you still doing up?" She asks in a whisper

"Heath still isn't back yet. It's been almost two hours."

"You know him. Probably wants to push himself extra hard." The rocker dismisses her friends worry. The familiar clanging is heard once again. "I just wish Mr. Swing Shift would knock it off. What is he a coal miner or something?"

"I'm gonna go check on Heath." Hazel says as she gets up.

"What? You got a crush on him or something?" Mint says as she can tell the answer from Hazel's face. "You totally do. (Yawns) Fortunately for you, I'm too tired to bust your chops right now. Just be careful okay?" Mint lies back down as the drama student goes off to find the athlete.

She makes her way around the dimly lit school, occasionally calling out to locate the athlete. She oventually comes upon the open science lab door. She peeks inside and finds that the lights are not working. This puzzles her as she carefully steps inside, hearing a cracking sound as she steps on broken glass. "Hazel, Hazel down here." She looks over and focuses her eyes to see Heath Burns hiding in one of the ground level cabinets.

"What are you doing in there?" As she asks the two hear the rattling of metal.

"Hurry get in!" He whispers as she rushes over. Crawling inside, Hazel gets next to Heath in the cramped space as he pulls the door closed, leaving only a crack that the two can see out of as the mysterious figure walks by. They see a figure with a eary glowing green cloak accompanied with the source of the rattling, a collection of chains that shake each time it moves. Hazel takes the boys hand almost on instinct as the figure gets closer and closer to their hiding spot, causing Heath to look down for a moment before the two trade stares momentarily.

The fading rattling and footsteps soon signals that it's safe to emerge as they peer through the crack and slowly inch out of their hiding spot. "Come on, we need to get to that panic button." Heath suggests as the two look down to find that they are still holding hands, only to separate a second later.

"But what about Mr. Swing Shift?" Hazel asks.

"Do you really think he can do anything against that spook?"

"And the police will?"

"I'll take my chances with the professionals." The two race to the vice principal's office and reach the button. "Okay let's do this." He presses the button and waits for something to happen and, after nothing does, he presses it several more times. Hazel catches his attention and points out that the wires to the button have been severed. "This is seriously not good."

"What do we do now?" Hazel asks.

"I don't know. We just have to...uh...uh." Heath begins to panic under the pressure.

Hazel takes his hands and puts them into hers for a moment, calming him down. "Hey. It'll be alright. Let's just get back to the others and we'll figure this out together, alright?" She says softly as the two look into each other's eyes for a moment. The two stop as they have failed to hear the familiar rattling of chains behind them, turning to see a glowing hooded figure with the chains hanging off it.

Back in the library, the other students are fast asleep, all tucked in their sleeping bags or under their blankets. A loud scream jolts everyone awake suddenly as they all jump up to look around. "What was that?" Scribble asks as Blueberry Pie pops out of one of the shelves, shrugging her shoulders. "What were you doing in...? You know what, never mind. Come on guys, let's see what that was."

"Hey where'd Hazel and Heath go?" Cap asks as Mystery Mint sits up, stretching and yawning. "Burns was taking forever with his little jog and Haze went to check on him. They're probably making out as we sp..." She stops as the others look at her. "Well I think we should go find them. Am I right? I think I'm right. Let's go!" She says nervously as she leads the way and the others shrug their shoulders and follow.

"It sounded like it came from this way." Norman says as they walk past the vice principal's office, that looks to be forcibly opened.

"The door looks like it was knocked off the hinges." Scribble observes, getting down on one knee, surveying the damage.

"Why would someone do that? The door was unlocked."

"Look at this. Like someone rammed into it," The techie notes, observing a impression on the door. "from the inside."

"So someone was locked in and smashed their way out?" Norman asks

"Looks that way."

"Guys, check it out." Cap calls as they look inside the room. "The line for the panic button got cut. And I found this." He shows them a piece of cloth.

"That's part of Golden Hazel's skirt." Mint says as she looks at the others with a grim realization. "You don't think that...?"

"I don't wanna be got by a phantom. I'm too beautiful to be chained. The ladies love me." Norman says hysterically, grabbing onto Mystery Mint's scarf. She promtply slaps him to get his focus back.

"First off, I've never heard a man refer to himself as beautiful. Second, there is no such thing as ghosts."

"But we've seen things from another dimension." He says as she slaps him again.

"Third, don't interrupt me. And fourth, let's split up and go find them. Scribble Dee, you come with me and Norman. We'll cover the second floor. Cap, you and Blueberry check the office and the main floor. See if you can't get to a phone so we can call out for help. That cord wasn't cut by accident." She then turns back to Norman. "I'm sorry for slapping you."

"It's okay, I needed that." Blueberry walks up to him with a smile on her face and raises her hand to slap him as well. "Blueberry, jokes over." He says as she walks back to join Cap. "You guys should also check with Mr. Swing Shift, he has to be somewhere in the maintanence area."

"Alright everyone, let's get moving." Cap says as they split up.

"Norman, Scribble, I'm gonna need your expertise on this one, just in case." The two trade confused glances before turning back to the rocker.

A short while later the duo of Captain Planet and Blueberry Pie are busy checking the lower floor of the building and head straight for where they believe the janitor to be. The two move around the back halls of the building before finally coming upon an area where they find a large collection of heavy tools. "Woah, check this out. Sledgehammers, drills, a pickaxe, even a jackhammer. Like, Mr. Swing Shift must be doing some serious renevations." Cap says as the two look into a back room where they see a large part of the floor broken up and dug into like an excavation site.

"Doesn't look like he's here though. We should go find the others." As he says this he hears the familiar growl of a stomach. "Maybe we should stop for a quick snack on the way?" Blueberry responds with a quick nod. The two make their way back to the cafeteria and Cap gets behind the counter. "Guess I'll whip us up something."

Blueberry cringes as she thinks of the horrible taste on her taste buds from Cap's last snack. She kindly removes him from behind the counter and sits him down. "Oh, you want to make something? Groovy." He sits happily as she gets to work on a sub topped with every thing she believes a great sandwich should have as the eco kid watches in amazement. By the time she's done, the sandwich is almost two feet tall. "Now that's a good looking sandwich."He says as he puts a bib on and the two prepare to dig into the so called "snack".

Just as they are about to bite into it they hear a rattling behind them. The two look up to see the glowing hooded figure, it's chains held out toward them. "Zoinks, it's Chain Gang!" Cap exclaims as he and Blueberry sweat nervously. "Want a bite?" He asks as the two hold up the sandwich before slamming it into the ghouls face and running off, Blueberry stopping to grab a pie for herself. Chain Gang wipes the food off and pursues them. They race around the halls of the school, doing their best to give him the slip. "Did you ever notice that all the halls in this school look the same?"

The duo dash to the main hall and run up the left stairwell into the first door they can reach. Chain Gang follows but, as he prepares to open it the two open a door on the first floor on the opposite side, running across to a door just under him. He quickly dashes down to open but again finds that they have appeared upstairs again on the right side this time and run across to the left door. He runs up yet again as they run out of the bottom left door and, for no real reason run back in again. The phantom finally has enough and chooses a random door to open. He slowly opens it and peers in, receiving a surprise pie to the face as the two run past and back upstairs.

"Alright, good job. If anyone is here this will catch them." Mystery Mint says as she, Norman and Scribble look over the net trap they have set up on the ceiling of the hallway, a thin trip wire being the trigger.

"I wonder if the others have found anything." Norman wonders before spotting the other two students rushing down the hall in a panic. "No, wait!" the three shout as Cap and Blueberry hit the trip wire and get caught in the net. As they struggle to get free, the others stand over them in annoyance. "Great, you ruined our trap."

"Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?" Mint asks as the duo look with fear in their eyes. The others turn to see Chain Gang racing down the hall.

"Jinkies!" Scribble shouts as the three run off with the phantom in hot pursuit. They are chased all over the second floor, criss-crossing through the various classrooms. Chain Gang loses track of the kids and simply stands in the middle of the hall, scratching his head only for the trio to run over him in a haste. He jumps up and continues the chase.

"Why did I wear these boots? They're completely useless in running away from a ghost."

"You said you didn't believe in them." Norman corrects the rocker.

"Just shut up and run!" She says as they race past where they initially set up their trap, now void of the other two, the net stretched across the hall from one door to another. As Chain Gang makes his way down, Cap and Blueberry surprise him by quickly lifting the net from each end, causing him to become entangled in it.

"Good work you two." Norman says as they approach the now captive pursuer. "Let's see who this really is." He pulls on the head and pulls it off to reveal the face or rather faces behind the whole ordeal.

"Snips and Snails?" They all say in unison as the two chuckle nervously.

"What are you guess doing?" Mint asks.

"What it was just a little harmless joke." Snips says. "And we were pretty upset that Vice Principal Luna told us we couldn't participate after the accident in the science lab last week."

"What did you do with Hazel and Heath?" Cap asks.

"Oh them? We scared them one good time and they ran away. Heath has a really high pitched scream when he's scared."

"Okay I get that you guys are stupid freshmen but did you really have to cut the panic button? What if there was a real emergency?" Norman asks.

"Uh we didn't." Snails says after he and Snips look to one another.

"I did." Swing Shift says as he comes up behind them with a pickaxe and rope. "Get on the ground." He orders as the group comply. He then ties them up and takes them to the utility closet. "I thought this would be simple, but of course, kids had to be involved."

"You're the weirdest creepy janitor I've ever met, and that's saying something." Norman says as the janitor turns to them again.

"I'm no janitor kid." He reaches down and pulls off the beard and throws off his uniform, the girls quickly closing their eyes.

"False alarm. He still has clothes on. He's also a she apparently." Cap says as they open their eyes to see a light-blue skinned woman with darker blue hair, wearing a black cat burglers outfit.

"Yes it is I, Rogue Diamond!" She receives nothing but silence from the kids. "The most talented thief in this dinky little town's history?" She says trying to jog their memories.

"Oh yes I remember reading an article in the paper a while back." Scribble explains. "You were wanted for a string of robberies. But you were arrested."

"Yes for breaking and entering. As I was never caught with any of those items I couldn't be charged with those thefts."

"That's because you hid them under the school." Cap says.

"That is correct my eco friend. When you had that little addition put on I had the brilliant plan to bury them in the dirt as the foundation was set so I could come back for it later."

"So you took the job as the new janitor so you'd have and excuse to be on school grounds after hours and dig it up." Scribble finishes.

"Right, and now I'm but a few shovels full of dirt away from a fortune. And now I'll leave you all here. Don't worry, someone will be here in two days to get you out and by that time I'll be well on my merry way." She turns confidently to see the flashing lights of police cars outside as they quickly kick the front door in.

"Freeze!" An officer shouts as her smile fades and she slowly puts her hands up. The other officers storm in and help untie the other students.

"The cavalry has arrived." Heath says being carried by Hazel, the two soaking wet from the rain. The others give them odd looks. "I sprained my ankle and Hazel was nice enough to help me."

Principal Celestia arrives a short time later and addresses the students. "I'm so glad you're all safe and I have to commend all of you for your quick thinking. Snips and Snails, I don't recall approving you two for this project. Care to explain?" The duo begin sweating, knowing full well the consequences.

"They were passing by the school and thought something fishy was going on and came to check on it." Mint says, making up a story on the fly, nudging Snips slightly to help collaborate.

"Uh, yeah. We saw that one of the doors was open and just wanted to make sure that everything was alright."

"Then it seems some thanks are in order. Next time be sure to call the authorities so they can handle it." 

"Yes ma'am." The freshmen say in unison.

"Unfortunately because of this I'm afraid we'll have to temporarily put this little project on hold."

"And just when things were starting to pick up." Mint says.

"I've got my van parked outside if you guys need a ride." Cap says. "Hey why don't you all crash at my place for the weekend?"

"Sounds like a good time to me." Norman says as the others agree. Grabbing their things they begin to head out.

"You guys coming?" Cap calls out as a confused Snips and Snails run to join them.

"So I hope this didn't kill the mood." Heath says, still in Hazel's. She promptly drops him.

"The mood was killed when I had to carry you fifteen blocks in the rain." She says as she walks to join the others, Mint giving her a surprised look. "Turns out he's not exactly my top. Plus he screams like a girl." The two share a chuckle as everyone pills into the van.


	3. A Soda Too Far

"Alright, the emergency numbers are in the kitchen and the number to our hotel is on there as well. I've already got Stargazer's bottles ready in the fridge. All you need to do is warm them."

"Yes mom." Sweat Leaf says dilligently as she listens intently to her mother's instructions. This wouldn't be the first time the eco kid had babysat her sister but it was the first time she had been left with her for the whole weekend while her parents were out of town on business and she was determined to take this responsibility seriously.

"We'll call as soon as we're there so make sure your phone is on."

"I think she can handle things, can't you sweetie?" Her father asks as he helps her mother get their luggage together to head out of the door. "And don't forget to check on the flower shop. Daisy, Rose and Lily are nice girls but your cousins can get a bit flustered when things don't go according to plan."

 **Leaf Family Flower Shop**

"Oh no girls look! There's a caterpillar in the petunias!" Rose says in disbelief.

"What?" The others say in unison before fainting. "Oh the horror!"

Standing over them puzzled is Indigo Wreath holding a bouquet. "So do I pay for this here or..."

 **Leaf Home**

"I won't let you down."

"We know you won't. Come on honey we need to get on the road if we're going to make our appointment." Her father guides his wife out of the door as she attempts to leave a few more instructions. A short time later they pull their van out of the driveway and are soon on their way. Sweet Leaf stands on the porch with Stargazer in her arms as she waves goodbye to her parents.

"How about we get you something to eat?" She says to the baby as she turns to head inside. As she faces the door she sees a round shadow on the door that gets increasingly larger. She instinctively jumps to the side as the object, a football, slams aganst the door. Leaf turns around and sees the culprits, the athletes playing across the street.

"A little help over here." Teddy, one of the star players of the school's football team shouts, waiting for her to toss it back. Aggravated, she holds herself back and does her regular breathing excercises to relax herself.

"Deep breaths, deep breaths." She calmly picks up the ball and, with one hand, hurls it back with deadly accuracy. It slams into his chest as he and the other players look up shocked as she goes inside.

"Wow that was really something." Sweet Leaf freaks out as she turns to the source of the voice, Cherry Crash, seated comfortably on the living room couch. "Who knew those noodle arms could throw long bombs like that."

"What are you doing here?" Sweet Leaf asks.

"I got bored and the gang all had other plans so I thought I'd see what you were up to."

"Wait, how did you get in here in the first place?"

"Honestly, you guys should really think about getting new locks. These are pretty pickable." She puts her feet up on the coffee table in front of her and relaxes.

"Uh-huh. Not that I don't enjoy one of my best friends breaking and entering but I have some things I need to take care of." She promptly removes Cherry's feet from the table then hands the girl Stargazer. "Could you hold her while I warm her breakfast?" Cherry looks at the red and white haired baby, holding her rather awkwardly as she tilts her head, staring at her with a confused look. Both seem equally uncomfortable around the other.

"Ew, babies. Glad I never was one." Cherry says as Stargazer drools on her boots. A few minutes later, Sweet Leaf brings out the warmed bottle and takes the baby from Cherry, handing her a drink of her own.

"Thought you might be thirsty." As she begins feeding the baby Cherry takes a sip only to spit it out a second later.

"Yuck, what is this?"

"A mixed herbal drink."

"Don't you have any soda or something?"

"You know my parents only eat organically grown food. Plus I don't do so good with (cringe) processed sugar."

"Oh right, your little incident with the..."

"We don't talk about that. As in **EVER.** " Sweet Leaf interrupts.

"Okay sorry. Hey, what do you say we have a girl's night out tonight? I'll see who I can wrangle up and we'll paint the town red."

"I can't I have to watch Stargazer."

"Well when are your parents getting back?"

"Monday morning. They're on a business trip."

Cherry's eyes open wide, sensing an opportunity. "So your parents are out of town all weekend? As in a three day weekend? As in Friday, Saturday and Sunday they will not be here?"

"Um, yes." Instantly after her response, Cherry pops up behind Sweet Leaf ecstatically.

"Girl we have got to have a party here."

"Are you crazy?"

"Why not? Your parents are out of town for three whole days. Why not host a party here? We can invite everybody. I'll call Pinkie up for some supplies and get Vinyl to bring her tunes."

Sweet Leaf seems unsure of what to say. She'd promised her parents she would take care of things. But at the same time a small party would be manageable and couldn't hurt. She could take the party to the basement, and tuck Stargazer in for the night on the second floor where she wouldn't be disturbed. Then again there are so many things that could still go wrong. "I don't know."

"And who knows, you might just meet that special someone." Cherry says with a sneaky smile. After a few more nudges of encouragement she finally manages to wear the long haired girl down.

"Alright, I'm in. Just let me put the baby down for her nap."

"Woohoo. Trust me Sweet, you are gonna have the night of your life." Cherry says excitedly as the two take Stargazer up stairs.

"I'll keep you to that promise. And by the way, I only agreed because you said the magic words."

"Yeah, yeah." Cherry waves her off as she gives her a playful punch to the shoulder. "Now let's get this party started!"

"Shh, she's asleep." Leaf says as she takes her sister to her crib.

"Sorry."

 **Later That Night**

"Wow Pinkie really came through!" Cherry says to Sweet Leaf over the heavy bass of the DJ's music, the party now in full swing with many of the students of CHS present.

"Yeah great, but I thought you said we were only inviting a few people. This seems like most of the school."

"I know isn't it awesome?"

"I don't think you understand." Leaf tries to explain as she only intended for the entire party to take place in her basement. Unfortunately for her so many showed up that the party has spilled into her backyard and many of the guests have invited themselves to use her family's pool. She watches as Brawly Beats and Ringo both perform cannonballs into the pool, splashing her and several others. She begins breathing heavily, trying to calm down. "Inner peace, calming breaths."

"You need to relax. Go, mingle a bit, have some fun and loosen up." Cherry guides her over to the refreshment table. "Here's a cup of that herbal stuff you like so much. Just try to stay calm. It's a party. Trust me everything will be fine." The rocker than heads out to dance.

"Maybe she's right." Leaf says, taking a sip of her drink before placing it on the table. "It's just one night. Then tomorrow I'll have everything cleaned up and Mom and Dad will never know."

"Hey Sweet Leaf!" She turns to see Raspberry Fluff walking over to the table with a drink in her hand.

"Hi Fluff." She is surprised as the gril pulls her in for a hug.

"This party is super crazy."

"Glad you're enjoying it." Leaf suddenly hears something shatter. "I wish I could."

"I hear you. Hosting a party seems like all fun and games." Fluff sets her cup down and pours up some punch.

"Tell me about it."

"Incoming!" The two look up as a football flies through the air in their direction. Leaf surprises everyone by snagging it just before it hits Fluff.

"Wow, thanks." The pink haired girl says in amazement.

"Sorry about that." The hurler, Teddy says as he and Leaf trade glares.

"Teddy."

"Sweet Leaf."

Feeling generally uncomfortable, Raspberry Fluff quietly excuses herself as the eco kid and athlete continue their intense stare down. "So I see you still have no respect for other's." Sweet Leaf opens.

"I see you're still as stuck up as ever."

"Me? Stuck up? You're the one who almost beaned my baby sister with a football."

"Hey I said I was sorry!"

"No you didn't!"

"Well I'm sorry! You happy now?" Everyone around them quickly turns their attention away from the two as they go back and forth.

A stream of furious words later Teddy stomps off into the house, leaving Sweet Leaf as she leans against the table, reaching behind her and chugging down the drink in the cup behind her. After a few seconds Leaf starts to feel a bit jittery. She finds that her hands are shaking and her eyes are wide open. She then turns back to the table to find that she has just drank Fluff's punch that she left behind.

"Are you okay?" Cherry asks as she walks over, noticing the wide eyed, spaced out look of her friend. "You look a little...hype."

"What was in that punch bowl?"

"Pinkie Pie's special Very Scary Twenty Berry Punch," Just then Pinkie pops up between them.

"Trademarked." She says before vanishing.

"with double the sugar. Why?'" Cherry asks as her friends body begins to shake up.

"Oh...no...reason." Sweet Leaf says as she blacks out.

 **The Next Morning**

"Oh my head." Sweet Leaf says as she forces her eyes open to find herself in her bed on the second floor. She squints her eyes as the light from the morning sun beams through her window only to open them wide as she looks around the room to find several of her guests littered around the room fast asleep. "What the?" Most of what happened last night was a complete blurr to her.

"That was some party." She slowly turns her eyes to the other side of her bed to find Micro Chips curled up in the blankets. She quickly lets out a shriek of terror before kicking him out of the bed.

"What are you doing in here?"

"You said it was cool if we all stayed the night." He says rubbing his back.

"Well why are you in my bed?"

"Everywhere else was taken."

"What?" Sweet Leaf gets to her feet and, though still a bit dizzy, walks down stairs to see the meaning behind Chips' words. She finds the whole house filled with sleeping party goers.

"This was a disaster." She rubs the back of her head as she heads outside to see even more of them sleeping in the backyard. Thankfully the tall privacy fence would keep any of the neighbors from seeing the horrible scene. Patches of grass uprooted, the pool filled with garbage, and even the party loving Pinkie Pie out like a light. "Oh no, Stargazer!" She rushes back upstairs, remembering her baby sister that hasn't been checked on all night.

She opens the door to the baby's room and darts over to the crib only to find Cherry Crash snoozing in it, her arms and legs hanging out. A furious and frantic Leaf grabs her by the front of her jacket, shaking her awake. "Where's Stargazer?"

"No mom, I'll get the cake after school." She says incoherently, falling back asleep. Leaf releases her and heads to the kitchen, coming back with a cup of water, splashing it in the rocker's face which shocks her awake. "Who, where? What happened?"

"What the heck is going on?" The eco kid places her hands around Cherry's throat.

"You went all hyper crazy after you drank that punch. It was pretty fun actually. You had this great idea of going out so everyone piled into their cars and we had the time of our lives. It sure was crazy. By the way, you might want to put your mom's car in the garage for a couple of days until the heat dies down."

"Where is my baby sister?"

"I don't know. My parents didn't ask me to babysit her." Cherry's snarky comment awards her an angered look from Sweet Leaf. "Sorry." She says with a nervous smile.

"If anything happens to Stargazer my parents will never forgive me. And if they never forgive me, I'll never forgive you!" She says furiously shaking the neon green haired girl.

"Alright, alright. All we have to do is retrace our steps. I'm sure something will turn up."

 **Downtown**

Later that morning Sweet Leaf, accompanied by Cherry Crash and Raspberry Fluff, begin to backtrack the previous night's events. "Thanks again for driving Raspberry." Leaf says as they step out of the vehicle, Fluff giving a thumbs up.

"So we headed to the park for a little late night mischief." Cherry says pointing in the direction of the large city park. "So we were over here near the pond." As Cherry leads the way Leaf quietly rants to herself. This does not go unnoticed by Raspberry as they continue their search through the park. "Then we all dove in for a swim. And that's when..."

"Hey you!" She is cut off as a police officer spots them from the other side of the pond. "Hold it right there!" He shouts as he begins to make his way over to them.

"Oh yeah, then the police came and we all ran like our lives depended on it. And now for a repeat performance of last night?"

"Agreed." The others say as the three sprint off, abandoning the car. The officer finally makes it to the other side, continuing his pursuit of the girls. The three decide to split up, taking three seperate paths through the park as the officer hones in on Sweet Leaf.

"Perfect, just perfect." She says, running as fast as her legs will carry her. Looking a distance off she spots something that just might get her pursuer off her tail. "Come on legs, one good boost." She thinks to herself as she manages to give more before leaping over a tall row of unkempt bushes. Stumbling but still on her feet, she crosses paths with Raspberry and Cherry as they watch the officer rush right through the obstacle.

As the chase continues, they notice the officer begins to slow, finally stopping completely as he begins to scratch all over his body. His shouts for them to stop begin to fade as they make it out of the park. "Poison ivy bush. We tried to get the mayor to get rid of them but she wouldn't listen to us."

Twenty minutes later the trio are on foot to their next location. "What about the car. It's not even mine." Raspberry complains.

"We couldn't risk him seeing us get in it. We'll have to come back for it later tonight."

"Alright." She briefly turns her head in the direction of the vehicle before proceeding. "Nice moves back there." Fluff compliments the eco kid.

"Yeah girl. Never knew you had it in you. How did you manage that?" The rocker inquires.

"Oh I learned how to handle myself around a hurdle or two from Te..." She stops, catching herself. "an old friend. Where else did we go anyway?"

Cherry stops for a moment before turning to them with a nervous look. "Well..."

 **Crystal Prep Academy**

"Of all places, we had to come here?" Sweet Leaf asks them as the three hide in the bushes surrounding the school.

"It was your idea." Cherry whispers as they look at the resuls of last night's escapades. "You suggested spray painting the side of the school, their mascot and not to mention the special surprise we left in their locker room."

"Great, just great. So my baby sister could be anywhere in the school. Brilliant. All I wanted was a fun evening with my friends and thanks to Teddy all I got was sugar induced chaos."

"Um, how is this football guy's fault?" Raspberry Fluff asks.

"If he hadn't distracted me this whole thing would never have happened. I swear sometimes he can be so unbearable."

Fluff shifts her eyes before asking, "Did you two use to date?"

"No!" Leaf protests. "We were just really close friends after his family moved in across the street back in elementary school. We'd hang out all the time and he'd show me all these cool tricks."

"So what happened?"

"We would always play catch with his football outside and one day one of his throws was a bit off and he ended up braking the window of his dad's new car. He'd warned him that if anything happened to that car he wouldn't let him go to football camp. So when he came home I left a note on the car telling him I did it. I was grounded for a month and had to work off the damage."

"You covered for him?"

"Oh yeah, quite a few times as a matter of fact. That's what friends do."

"I don't see the problem then."

"Well about a year later I accidentally broke my mom's antique vase with a throw of my own. The worst part was that I had tickets to a once in a lifetime show. I begged him to cover for me just this once but he said 'Sorry I've got a big game that night.'. All the times I covered for him and the one time I needed his help he couldn't be bothered because there was something more important to him, more important than our friendship."

"Well that just seems like a waste of a good friend." A voice says behind the three as they turn to see several of Crystal Prep's students standing above them.

"Cherry, you were supposed to be the lookout."

"Sorry, I was fascinated by your story." The three are dragged into thee school by their rivals. "Hey you guys aren't mad about the whole defacing your school thing are you?"

"Oh no. Mad doesn't begin to describe how we feel." The groups apparent leader, Royal Pin says, his hands folded behind his back. "And now it's time we teach you Canterlot High types a lesson."

"Hey all I want is my sis..." Sweet Leaf tries to explain only to be cut off by her rocker friend.

"Okay but whatever you guys do just don't give me a swirly in the boys locker room. That's like my worst fear and it would be totally embarrassing."

"Oh yeah let's do that!" One of the Crystal Prep boys says excitedly as they come to an agreement and drag the three to the boys locker room.

"Great, I've lost my sister, gone on a wild escapade I can't even recall and now, to top it off I'm about to have my head dunked into a toilet." The eco kid says with a flat tone.

"Don't worry, it could be much worse."

"Somehow I highly doubt that."

Cherry simply watches in a mysterious anticipation as Pin opens the stall and begins to lift the seat cover. "And now ladies..." He is suddenly soaked as water streams upward into his face as the other stalls follow suit in quick succession, covering most of the other students. The rocker takes advantage of the distraction and stomps on her captors foot causing him to release her as her two friends do the same.

The trio dash out of the locker room and shut the door behind them. Royal Pin and the others attempt to follow them, slipping on the wet floor, falling over each other as the girls brace some chairs against the door. "That should hold them for a bit." After a good bit of searching the school prove fruitless, the three decide to regroup at Leaf's house. "Well that was a bust. And we still have about fifteen other places to check."

"That and we smell like toilet water." Fluff says, shaking off like a dog. "Mind if I use your shower?"

Sweet Leaf pushes passed both of them and heads to the kitchen. "I need a soda." She opens a can and begins walking through the house.

"Oh boy, hitting the soda already." Cherry jokes.

"This isn't funny. My parent's house is a wreck, I'm possibly a wanted criminal and my baby sister could be lost in the city somewhere and I don't know what to do!" She says walking passed the recliner in the living room corner where Teddy is sleeping, Stargazer laying on his chest. She almost chokes, spitting out her soda and begins coughing.

"Found her!" Pinkie says popping up as the others stare at her. "You're welcome." She says, skipping off happily.

"Are you okay? It's alright, big sister is here." Leaf scoops the baby up and holds her tight as Teddy opens his eyes. "You found her?"

"I heard her crying last night so I brought her down for a feeding and we just crashed on the couch." He says as he stretches.

"Thank you so much."

"Yeah now all you need to do is clean up this mess before your parents get back." Fluff points out causing Sweet Leaf to cringe, imagining what her parents will do when they find out.

"I got this covered." Teddy says, getting to his feet. A few hours later, all the guests are on their way and the house is as clean as if no party at all had taken place.

"That was amazing." Leaf says looking around the house. "How did you convince the entire football team to help clean?"

"Hey, if someone goes to the trouble of inviting you to a great party like this, the least you can do is help them clean."

Sweet Leaf looks down and then addresses the athlete. "Teddy I owe you an apology."

"Aw, don't worry about it. If anything I could have help you out back then. Honestly, that night I felt so bad my head wasn't in the game. You'd always been there for me."

"How about we just call it even and go back to being friends?"

"Deal." He playfully punches her in the arm. "Good to have you back bud."

"Right back at you you big bear." She says as she reciprocates the gesture. Cherry than pops up between them.

"Well that was all resolved quite nicely. You know except for the number of laws we broke, the police still on our trail, and not to mention the angry group of Crystal Prep students looking for payback. But all in all a pretty good day. So what have we got planned tonight?" She gets in between them, throwing an arm over their shoulders as they think.

"I think I'm forgetting something important." Leaf says in an attempt to remember what it was.

 **Leaf Family Flower Shop**

Outside the shop a customer knocks on the door but gets no answer, eventually walking away as they see the closed sign. Inside however, the three shop keepers are passed out on the floor as a single flower pot has shattered on the ground, spilling the plant and its soil on the floor. Sweet Leaf and the others enter the store from the back and see the scene. "Seriously!" is all she can say about the situation, rubbing her head.


	4. May I Have This Dance: Part 1

"Just a reminder students that the girls choice dance is in a week so if you haven't asked that special someone, now's the time." Principal Celestia says over the intercom for the morning announcements. As her voice sounds over the speakers during lunch, the cafeteria is abuzz with activity as many of the girls have already asked or are planning to ask the boy that will accompany them.

At one table the trio of Brawly Beats, Indigo Wreath, and Scott Green sit, watching as a group consisting of Sophisticata, Lyra, Bon Bon, and Aqua Blossom are gathered around Big Macintosh in an attempt to ask him to the dance. "Would you look at that. Every year it's the same thing; Girls lining up to ask out that guy." Scott says distainfully.

"He never says yes. In fact, he hardly says anything at all!" Brawly exclaims.

"Curse you Big Mac. Why must you be every woman's desire?" Wreath shouts to the sky, drawing some unwanted looks before quieting down. "Still there has to be someone. Brawly, you're in Flash's band. Who is he taking?"

"Not sure. He wanted to ask Twilight, but you know how that goes. And Ringo really couldn't care less if someone asked him or not." The three glance over their shoulders as the bass player leans against a wall across the room tuning his instrument.

"Enough about them. We've got our own problem. No girl is even looking in our direction." Scott says as the three ponder. "I mean come on, even Snips and Snails have dates." The three watch as the two boys walk by with Lavender Lace and Fuchsia Blush.

"So who are you asking to the dance?" The three stop as they hear Pinkie Pie chatting and immediately spin around.

"I guess I haven't really thought about it like that. I wasn't really planning to go with anyone." Sonata Dusk says as they grab their trays for lunch.

"That's cool, I mean Sunset hasn't asked anybody either. A party is still a party even if you go by yourself."

"Who are you asking anyway?"

"One of Rainbow Dash's friends on the soccer team, Wave Chill. He's a funny guy. Plus he can eat a whole slice of triple decker chocolate cake in ten seconds flat."

"Cool. Maybe one day I'll meet a guy who can eat insane amounts of food in a split second." As the two walk off, the three boys look at each other with smirks.

 **AV Club**

"So you want me to help you get dates?" Micro Chips asks, working on untangling a set of cords. "Wish I could but as you can see I'm a little tied up at the moment."

"Come on. Do us a favor. Anything you can come up with." Wreath says.

"Yeah, you're the smartest guy in school. You've got to have some ideas in that big brain of yours." Brawly pleads.

"Well maybe if I could get a little help here I might me able to focus on it." Micro says as he finds himself entagled in the cords.

"I got this." Scott says as he gives a few easy tugs and in less than a minute he has the cords untangled and organized. "There you are. Now about that help."

The techie lets out a short sigh before continuing. "Alright let me see what I've got." He continues speaking as he rummages through a box of equipment. "It's girls choice. That means that they have to ask you. And that means if you want them to ask you you'll have to give them a reason to. Since no one has asked any of you, I can only assume you haven't given them reason enough to want to. With that, this might be the solution to your dilemna." He pulls out several small earpieces and hands one to each of them.

"I think I see what you're getting at." Wreath says as he places his in his left ear and the others follow suit.

"Due to the short range I'll have to stay close but hidden. In addition to being able to communicate with you individually, there's also a small camera on each one that will allow me to see exactly what's going on from your perspective."

"Wait, wait. You're going to give us advice on picking up girls?" Brawly asks.

"Well I have read the practical guide to dating seventeen times. But if you'd rather continue winging it, I'll take my equipment back and you can take your chances."

"Fine, we'll do it your way." Scott says as the others nod in agreement.

 **The Next Day**

"Alright, are you in position?" Micro asks as Brawly is the first to spot Sonata.

"Yep."

"Good." He uses a small handheld camera to watch from Brawly's perspective. He watches as Sonata and Pinkie are hauling decorations for the dance. "Now be a gentleman and offer your help."

"Hey, you girls need a little muscle?" Brawly says as he walks over.

"Well I have been trying to workout more but I just haven't had the time." Sonata says, flexing her arm.

"But since we don't have time to head to the gym right now, would you mind giving us a hand?" Pinkie asks as Brawly playfully rolls his eyes for a second before taking some of the supplies from the two.

"Now make some small talk." Micro whispers through the microphone.

"So, you girls got plans for this weekend?" he says, trying to balance the stacked supplies in his arms.

"Well there is the dance. I'm going with a guy from the soccer team." Pinkie says casually.

"What about you Sonata? You've probably already got a great guy picked out by now, huh?"

"No, I haven't asked anybody yet." Sonata states as they begin placing the supplies in the gymnasium.

"Micro Chips to Brawly. Time to seal the deal. Make it convincing."

Brawly hides a small smirk before responding. "Well you know, before you make a decision you wanna make sure that the guy you choose is dependable, hard working, and has real strengths to him." He says as he flexes his muscles.

"I see. Thanks Brawly. Now let's get the rest of the supplies for the dance." Sonata says.

"The rest?" Brawly inquires.

"Oh yeah, tons more." Pinkie says excitedly. Several trips later Brawly drags himself back to the AV room, Wreath snickering at him.

"I never thought those two would need that many boxes." He says sitting down in a chair, exhausted. "I thought you said it was going to work. She didn't even get around to asking me. And it wasn't like I was being that subtle."

"It's cool. You definitely scored some points by helping her out and you gave her something to think about at least." Micro Chips says, adjusting his headset as he hides behind the stage.

"And it only took you half the morning." Wreath complains.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Scott says sarcastically over the radio channel. "Now it's my turn if you don't mind." He walks into the gym as Sonata, along with Pinkie and many of the other students are hard at work on the preparations. In his hands are a collection of folded papers.

"Hey, by the way, didn't they say that Sunset Shimmer didn't have a date either?" Brawly comments.

"We should probably wait to see who Sonata picks first. You don't want to get asked by both girls and end up with hurt feelings." Micro whispers as he looks into the camera.

"True." Wreath says as he plays a game on his phone. "And besides, I haven't even seen her all day." Unbeknownst to the group in the AV room, Sunset Shimmer is walking passed the door, which is slightly cracked and overhears the conversation.

"Alright, it's showtime." Scott says as he follows the directions. "Hey Sonata."

"Oh, hey Scott. What's up?" The siren greets him warmly as she turns her attention away from a set of stringed lights.

"I wanted to get your opinion on these. Just some design ideas I had for a few of the banners."

Sonata perks up for a moment. "You want my opinion?"

"Well yeah. You seem like the kind of girl with great taste."

"Oh, well thanks." She says, blushing for a moment before taking a look at some of the designs. "Wow, these are really good. I definitely think we should use these." She flips through the pages before stopping on a design for a dress. "What's this?"

"How did that get in there?" He says, trying to sound genuinely surprised. "It's just a sketch from a dress that I helped design a while back."

"It's beautiful." Sonta's eyes seem glued to the sketch as Scott follows up on his success.

"You know I think that would look really good on you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You know I think I actually still have the real thing in storage. It would certainly make you the center of attention at the dance next Saturday. It's all yours if you want it."

"Oh my goodness!" The blue skinned girl squeals excitedly, hugging Scott tight, thanking him over and over again.

 **AV Room**

"And that gentlemen is how it's done." Scott says confidently as he has returned and Wreath has already departed himself, leaving Brawly to greet the fashionista.

"Yeah by, just like the rest of us, getting help from a techie." Brawly says smugly. "How is it you know so much about girls yet you can't get a date?" He asks over the microphone in the room.

"Not too many girls are falling over themselves to get first crack at a guy like me. I mean you try and you end up with your feelings hurt. After all the dances and parties, dating and all that never really seemed to matter much to me." Micro admits to them with a bit of sadness in his voice. "But hey, at least I can help you guys out."

"I'm all set." Wreath says over the mic as he prepares to approach Sonata who is alone in the gymnasium. He follows the instructions given and makes his way over to the girl who is putting up decorations. "Hey Sonata. So you going to the big dance next weekend?"

"Totally."

"Well then I'm sure you've been working on your dance moves."

"No not really."

"Then you're in luck. I just happen to be the chief choreographer for all the school's performances and it would be my pleasure to teach you all that I know so you can impress that very lucky guy who has the honor of being your date." He says, placing a rose in his mouth before taking an mp3 player out of his pocket, switching on some salsa music and extending his hand to her. She excitedly gives him her hand and the two share a few dances, Wreath teaching her step by step.

A half an hour later the two end their session. "There, and now you have all the moves you need."

"Wow, thanks Wreath. I'm sure to make a big splash with these. I definitely owe you one."

"Nah it's on the house. I just hope you'll keep me in mind, that's all. I won't keep you any longer. I know you guys have a lot of work to do. Well I'll be seeing you around." Wreath says as he leaves Sonata to her task, the girl waving goodbye and thanking him again.

 **Carousel Boutique**

The next day, Adagio and Aria are seated in the boutique reading magazines as Sonata is trying on an outfit for the dance. "Sonata are you almost done in there?" Aria asks.

"Almost." She says happily as the other two strike up conversation.

"So have you asked Napalm to the dance yet?" The orange haired siren inquires.

"No. It's just a lame dance. Are you asking Whiz?" Aria counters, her eyes glued to the magazine.

"I don't know. It's just..." Before she can finish, Sonata emerges in a flashy dress.

"How do I look? You girls like?" She says, spinning around.

"It looks beautiful on you." Adagio compliments. "Where'd you get it? It doesn't look like any of the ones in Rarity's display out front."

"Scott from school gave it to me. He said he thought I'd look good in it and that I could have it for the dance."

"Oh he did, did he?" Adagio says with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, everyone's been really nice to me lately. Brawly Beats helped me and Pinkie move all the supplies and Indigo Wreath even showed me some cool dance moves." Aria gives a short huff as a reply, causing Sonata to look over, slightly confused. "What?"

Adagio walks over, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Sonata, the dance coming up is girl's choice. Did you think that maybe they were all doing this because they want you to ask them?"

Sonata stops for a moment, seemingly in deep thought. "I don't think so. If they wanted me to ask them they would have said so." Adagio drops her hands in disbelief as Sonata looks herself over in the mirror. "Ooh, I gotta show this to Pinkie. She's gonna freak." After she darts off Adagio sits back down next to Aria, who comments with her face obscured by the magazine.

"Almost makes me wonder how she would have turned out if I hadn't cracked her egg before she hatched." She says, lightly shaking her head. Adagio thinks for a moment before finally comprehending what was just said.

"Wait, you what?"

"Nothing!" Aria says nervously before swiftly exiting.

 **The Next Day**

Brawly, Wreath and Scott are once again seated in the cafeteria. "Well gentlemen, all is set and may the best man win." Wreath says as the three toast with sodas. "That's me by the way."

"Ha you wish." Brawly says, placing his hand on the top of the drama's head.

"I taught her those dances."

"Well I actually made her a dress to wear to the dance so if it's anybody it's me." Scott says with confidence.

"You're both dreaming. I did all the heavy lifting, literally." Brawly says as the three continue to argue. They stop as Sonata enters the cafeteria and makes her way over to them. The trio stop, fixing themselves up as she approaches.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me." Sonata says. The three are shocked to find that she has passed them and asked Ringo.

"Sure." He says simply, still tuning his guitar. This leaves the others with mouths agape as she happily skips over to them.

"I just wanted to thank you guys for all your help and advice." She says, giving each one of them a kiss on the forehead before skipping off.

"Brilliant." Wreath says sarcastically. "Now what?"

"Well, there is still Sunset. All we have to do is get back to Micro Chips and..." Scott says before stopping as they hear Sunset behind them.

"I was wondering, that is if someone hadn't already asked you, if you'd like to be my date for the dance Saturday." Sunset says, asking the techie who is in the middle of lunch.

"Really, you want to ask me?" He says, almost falling out of his chair.

"Well a little birdie told me you really know how to treat a girl."

"I'd love to." He says happily.

"Great. I'll see you then." Sunset says as she walks over to join her friends.

"I don't believe it. All that work we got him to do for us and somehow he gets the girl." Scott says.

"There's irony in there somewhere." Wreath says with his hand under his chin.

The three, now completely dumbfounded, sit back in their seats. "So, guys night?" Brawly asks plainly.

"Guys night." The other two say, slightly depressed.


	5. May I Have This Dance: Part 2

"Isn't today a great day. The sun is out and the birds are singing. It's just good to be alive."

"Yeah sure." Mystery Mint says, slightly creeped out by the high spirited demeanor of Crimson Napalm, who has a bouquet of flowers in his hand as the two walk toward the Carousel Boutique. "And what's so good about it?"

"Uh Saturday's the big dance."

"Yeah, and it's girls choice so,"

"So me and Aria are going together."

"If she asks you that is."

"And why wouldn't she?" He says, sniffing the flowers. "I've been at all of her matches, I stopped getting into so much trouble and I even started paying for my food when we go out to dinner."

"Oh yeah, no way she'd say no to a guy like you." Mint says sarcastically, rolling her eyes as the two reach the boutique.

"So have you asked Napalm to the dance yet?" The two hear Adagio say as they walk through the open door. This fills the rocker with even more confidence as he prepares to round the corner.

"No it's just some lame dance." The words that utter from Aria's mouth freeze him in place as his new found joy turns into disbelief. Mint stands next to him, awkwardly watching and then following him as he leaves the shop.

 **The Next Day**

Cherry Crash and the rest of the band are practicing in one of the music rooms of the school, wrapping up another of their new songs. "Good job gang. Okay so right after Thunderbass' solo that's when you kick in the fire works, alright? Hey Napalm, you listening?" Crash walks over to the mohawk kid, poking him in the side of the face as he just sits on one of the amps, paying no mind. "Is he broken?"

Mint takes her aside and whispers the answer. "Take it easy on him okay. He's a little down because 'you know who isn't asking him to the dance Saturday."

Cherry lets out a short sigh. "What did you do this time?"

"I don't know. I thought I was finally doing something right for a change." Crimson says, his head still down.

"And believe me that's not easy for him to do." Mint says.

Cherry puts a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Sorry bud. It's not the end of the world you know."

"The girl you like won't take you to the girl's choice dance. Sure would seem like the end to me." Bass says to Valhallan as the two chuckle but immediately straighten up as Cherry angrily glares at them.

"Hey come on. How about you be my date tonight? We could even sneak out and prank Vice Principal Luna's car."

Crimson gives them his friends a smile, stands up and turns to the others. "Nah, it's cool. I'm all good. You guys go and enjoy yourselves." The group look at one another as Napalm takes his leave, hiding his face as he walks doen the hall, passing Curly Winds and Whiz Kid who wave but get no response.

"What's up with him?" Curly asks.

"Don't know. Then again who can ever piece together what's going on in his head at any given time?" Whiz responds.

"Agreed. So you all set for Adagio to ask you?"

"You know it. You ready for Applejack to ask you on an actual date? You know, one that doesn't involve you two trying to one up each other."

"Yeah, it's gonna be great. Oh hey, there's Adagio." He says as the two see her talking to Applejack.

"Hey!" Whiz says as he walks down the hall toward her. Seeing him coming, she nervously excuses herself and takes off in the other direction. "Adagio wait up. Hey Applejack. Do you know where Adagio is headed."

"Can't say that I know. Said she had somethin' important to take care of." Applejack says.

"Oh, okay. I was really hoping to ask her about the dance."

"Don't sweat it. I'm sure she's just as excited as you are. But to be honest there's still a bunch that needs doin' before Saturday. She's probably so caught up in it all that asking you slipped her mind."

"You're probably right. Thanks AJ."

"No problem. And I'll see you Saturday at seven on the dot, got it?" She says in Curly's direction.

"Oh I'll be there."

"You'll be late, as usual."

"Oh no I won't. I'll be there early. In fact I'll be so early it'll be the day before." The two go back and forth before Whiz breaks it up.

"Hey, you guys are doing it again. You're being super competitive." He says as the two look away in wlight embarassment. The two proceed on their way as Applejack is then approached by Mystery Mint.

"Hey, we need to talk."

 **Canterlot High Football Field**

"So what does she want us to do about it?" Rainbow Dash asks Applejack as she and the others sit on the bleachers discussing what Mystery Mint has told them about Crimson. "Not our faults if he wants to be a sad sack about it."

"Really Rainbow Dash? He's crushed that his sweetheart isn't asking him to the dance. I can only imagine the horrible, soul crushing pain he must be feeling right now." Rarity says dramatically.

"Oh you don't have to imagine it. He's right over there." Pinkie points out as they see Napalm sitting on a bench, eating his lunch, only for a bird to swoop down and take his sandwich. "Wow, he's really batting a thousand today." Pinkie says sadly.

"But what can we do?" Fluttershy inquires.

"Well maybe we can all take turns and see if we can convince Aria to give it a shot. She's helping me out on the farm today and I know she's helping you out tomorrow Fluttershy." Applejack says.

"Yeah I mean eventually one of us has to wear her down." Rainbow Dash states.

"Sure, but let's try to be subtle about it okay?" Sunset Shimmer chimes in. "You know how she gets when she thinks she's being pressured into something. Remember when we tried to get her into that study group?" The group cringes at the memory as they all set out.

Back inside the school, Whiz sits with some of the other techie kids in the library. "And I understand that she's busy but everytime I try to talk to her she runs off. It's like she's avoiding me."

"I'm sure that's not it at all. There's obviously a legitimate reason she hasn't asked you yet." Bright Idea says while scribbling something down in a notebook.

"Like?" Whiz asks, awaiting a response as Bright Idea, Velvet Sky and Scribble Dee trade stares.

"Um, maybe she doesn't think she has to ask you?" Scribble says.

"That doesn't explain why she would avoid him." Velvet retorts. "I might have to crunch some numbers on this."

As he listens to his friends debate on the subject he spots Adagio walking down the hall through the library door's window. Whiz decides to go for it and simply catch her when she doesn't expect it. She takes a turn into one of the classrooms where Sunset Shimmer, Golden Hazel and she are working on a class project together. He takes a deep breadth before walking in. "Adagio. I really need to talk to you. I just need to know what's going on with us."

Adagio, still turned away from him, has a distressed expression on her face as she turns to him, the other girls giving concerned looks. "Please, just leave me alone." Her response shocks everyone as Whiz looks dumbfounded by it.

"What? But I thought..."

"You thought what? That someone like me would ever want to be with someone like you?" She says in her old condensending speech patterns. "Please. I have better things to do than entertain some little dweeb. So why don't you just save yourself any further embarrassment and leave now." Fighting back tears in his eyes, Whiz quickly exits down the hall.

"Geez and I thought I was hard on Heath." Hazel says.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?" Sunset asks simply.

"Get off my case Shimmer! I did what I had to do. It's the only way to keep him safe."

"From what?" Sunset demands to know.

"From me!" The siren shouts before stopping herself. She looks down, then back to Sunset and Hazel, her heart beating fast. "I...I need to be alone." She says, darting out of the room.

Sunset stands there for a moment before turning to Golden Hazel. "I can finish this up. Go." Hazel says as the other girl chases after Adagio. She soon finds her hold up inside the vacant janitor's closet, curled up with her head resting in her knees. Sunset says nothing and simply sits down next to her.

After a few moments of silence, Sunset speaks up. "Do you remember what I said that night at the roller rink? I said that I'd always be hear to talk if you needed it. The offer still stands you know."

"I can't do this, the whole relationship I mean. I like him, I really do, but I don't know if I can trust myself."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I was like before. A siren manipulates emotions to feed. That's how we survived. After the thing with Sombra I tried to forget all of that, but those cravings stuck with me. I can still see the energy and it's calling to me."

"But what does that have to do with Whiz?"

"When I'm with him I feel this energy I can't really describe, but it's..."

"It's like nothing you've ever felt before."

"Yes, it feels amazing. But I don't know. Do I just want to be with him because of it? Is that all it is? And what if I can't control it? That's why I can't be with him."

A small smirk runs across Sunset's face. "I think I know what this is."

"You do?"

"It sounds to me like that energy you're sensing is love. Just like the love you have for your sisters and us."

"But it doesn't feel the same."

"There are different kinds of love. There's the kind you have between family and friends, and then there's that love you feel for a person you have this special connection with, someone that maybe you can see yourself spending the rest of your life with."

"Well I wouldn't go as far as the rest of our lives just yet. But I definitely like him a lot. Maybe your right, maybe I've just been worrying for no reason. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." The two share a hug before heading back to finish their assignment.

 **Music Room**

"So how did it go with Ms. Blaze?" Rarity asks, polishing her nails.

"I thought a few good sparring sessions would loosen her up. No luck." Rainbow Dash says covering a few bruises.

"Likewise with the field work." Applejack states.

"How about you Fluttershy?" Pinkie asks, a cake splattered on her face.

 **Several Hours Ago**

Fluttershy and Aria are busy in the shelter, allowing many of the kittens to roam free in the play area. She nervously looks over at the siren before attempting to go through with the plan. "Um, Aria? I was just wondering if you..."

"Shy, I know the others put you up to this so I'm just going to save you the effort and tell you right now that it's not going to work. So why don't we just skip the whole thing, you can put on a sad face for everyone and pretend you tried and we can get back to helping out these little guys, okay?" Aria says with a surprisingly kind smile on her face.

"Oh okay."

 **Present**

"I don't want to talk about it." Fluttershy says as the others call it a day.

 **Saturday Night**

"Forget the stupid dance. And forget Aria. If she doesn't want to take me that's fine. I've got plenty of things to do on a Saturday night." Crimson Napalm says as he sits down in his living room in nothing but a pair of red boxers and a t-shirt. In front of him sits a tray of junk food and the tv remote as he has planned to spend the evening binge watching his favorite shows. Just as he is about to begin, the door bell rings.

He makes his way over and opens it to find Aria in a new dress, her arms folded. "You are not going as my date in that are you?" She asks, noting his attire.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're going to the dance dummy." She responds bluntly.

"Wait. I thought you weren't asking me to the dance."

"Of course I wasn't going to ask you. We're dating. Why would I need to ask my boyfriend if he was going to be my date for the girls choice dance?"

"But I heard you say the dance was stupid."

"Listen Napalm, I think a lot of things are stupid. Like whenever Pinkie drags us to the rock museum or when Rarity asks us to test out some of her new designs, even when Sonata wants us to go to that restaurant that serves nothing but cheesecake. But I do it all. And that's because even if I hate what I get dragged into, I do it because I love the people I'm doing it with." She says as she kisses him on the cheek. "So are you coming or what?"

In a flash he vanishes and then reappears with a suit on. "What are we waiting for?" He asks as he takes her hand.

At the dance, many of the students are enjoying themselves on the dance floor. Among them are the trio of Brawly Beats, Indigo Wreath, and Scott Green, who are all dancing with Trixie. "See I told you I'd get us all a date, sort of." Wreath says.

"Then why did it cost us all fifty bucks a piece? And per hour?" Scott demands to know.

"Because Trixie is not a cheap date." The girl says.

"Clearly." Brawly says under his breadth.

Near the refreshment table Adagio and Whiz stand, just enjoying each other's company. "I want to apologize for how I was acting the other day. I'm going through some things that may not make a hundred percent sense to you."

"It's okay. I knew from day one dating a siren wasn't going to be easy. But I'm here for you in whatever it is you're going through."

"You're sweet." She says before the two share a short kiss. Adagio then notices Aria and Crimson Napalm arrive. "I thought you weren't coming."

"No I actually never said that." Aria says with a smug look on her face. "So you guys want to hit the dance floor with the others?"

"Maybe after we break that up." Whiz says as he looks across the room. "I think Applejack just challenged Curly to a push up contest."

"Oh good grief. Come on, let's see what we can do." Adagio says.

"Better than staying at home already, huh?" Aria asks Napalm, who smiles as the two head over.

A short ways away his bandmates watch joyfully. "I think our boys gonna be alright." Cherry says as the others nod in agreement.


	6. There's an 'I' in Captain

In the gym, Rainbow Dash and Tennis Match play a few sets of the latter's game of choice. The two go back and forth, both of their skills shining through. The game is close but Dash eventually notches a win against her opponent with a single strike that Tennis Match, despite her best efforts comes just short of returning.

"That's game set and match." Dash says confidently as she walks over to help her partner up. "Great game T. Can't wait till that doubles tournament comes up again. We're gonna be unbeatable." 

"Just like always Dash. Honestly, it's getting hard to keep up with you. I'm gonna have to start uping my regiment."

"Hey if you ever want to get in some extra work I've got time. That's what being team captain is all about." She then hears the familiar ring of her watch alarm. "Well not right now actually. Got a meeting with Principal Celestia. She wants me to give some new students a tour of some of our sports programs for the next few days."

"Make sure you give them a good showing. Catch you later Dash." She waves as Dash heads to the locker room. As soon as the rainbow haired girl has turned the the corner the bright smile on Match's face quicly turns into a disdainful frown as she grabs her gear and heads to the showers.

After getting cleaned up she heads to one of the vacant classrooms and places a "School Club Meeting" sign on the outside of the door before walking in and shutting it behind her. "Alright, is everyone here?" She asks looking over as the group, consisting of Heath Burns, Cloudy Kicks, Curly Winds and Teddy, are all seated and conversing with one another.

"Everyone except Aria." Teddy answers.

"I thought you guys were gonna tell her." Match says, slightly frustrated.

"We did and she said she had better things to do." Heath says.

"Of course she does." She says, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I suppose we might as well start the meeting. So show of hands. Who here is the captain of their respective team." She waits as she gets not even a single raised hand. "Not a single one of you, huh. Alright, Teddy, Curly, who's the captain of the football team?"

"Rainbow Dash." The two say in unison.

"The captain of the baseball team?" She asks Heath.

"Rainbow Dash." He says dully.

"Soccer team?"

"Dash."

"Basketball?"

"Dash."

"Water polo?"

"Dash."

"Rythmic gymnastics?"

"Amethyst Star." Cloudy Kicks answers.

"Really?" Match says, a bit surprised.

"But only because Dash turned down the offer."

"My point is how many of you expect to get anywhere if Rainbow Dash is team captain?" No one raises their hand. "Exactly. What if a talent scout comes to one of our meets? You think we'll get any type of offers if Dash is always stealing the spotlight?" Most of them agree with her statement.

"But Dash is team captain for a reason." Curly says.

"Because she's faster, stronger and all around better than us in just about every way." Heath says.

"Not every way. Just every way that matters." Cloudy says jokingly as she high fives Heath.

"Come on you guys, let's get serious. If we can show everyone what we can do at least some of us can have a chance." Match says as she tries to get the group back on target.

"And how do we do that?" Cloudy asks with her arms folded.

"We beat Rainbow Dash." Match says with a smirk as the others pay close attention. "We bring our A+ game to her. She's giving a new group of students a tour of our sports programs. Well why don't we give them a real show? I say we set up a series of demonstrations over the next week, each of us challenging Rainbow Dash. Then when we beat here everybody will see who should really be on top. What do you say? Are you in?" She asks as the others take a moment to think before, one after the other, agreeing to the plan.

 **The Next Day**

"Okay guys out here is the football field where your's truly scored a Canterlot High record of both touchdowns and yards in a single season." Dash says as she continues her tour with the soon to be freshmen.

"You're so cool Dash!" One of the girls says to her. "But I thought only boys played football."

"Hey, rule number one: Anybody can play any sport as long as your awesome enough. Remember that." She says as she guides the students to where the team is performing drills. "Didn't know you guys had practice today."

"Just thought we'd get a little more work in." Teddy says as he gives Curly a slight hand gesture, signaling the ploy.

"Hey Dash why don't you get geared up real quick and show these kids why you're captain?" Curly shouts over to her as her entourage cheer her on.

"Well, why not. Might as well show them what they're getting into." Dash says as she heads to the locker room, suiting up then heading back to the field and joining the team. "Alright, let's do this."

The two halves of the team take up their positions and run a few plays. Amid one Dash feints a long pass and rushes the line, evading several of other players and makes a rush to the end zone. Standing in her way are Teddy and Curly, one pursuing behind and the other ahead of her on an intercept path. "Gotcha." Teddy says as he rushes her from the side as the blue haired boy closes in from behind.

"You wish." Dash says as she firmly plants her left foot into the ground and pivots to that side, spinning just out of Teddy's range, causing he and Curly to slam into each other. She then spins back around and scores a touchdown to the roaring cheers of the onlookers. "And that's how it's done." She says as she removes her helmet. and mouthpiece. "Good game guys." She says as she helps the two dizzy players up.

"Yeah sure. If you say so." Curly says, still a bit dazed from the impact as he and the team watch as the younger students gather around Rainbow Dash and congragulate her on her performance. A short while later the two players, holding bags of ice to their heads, are joined by Tennis Match. "Not sure that worked out like we planned."

She gives a short sigh. "I gathered, but you guys did your best. It's like you said before, she's team captain for a reason. We'll just have to use those strengths against her. Maybe the others will have better luck."

Over the course of the next few days the other athletes have their goes at Rainbow Dash with similar results. Dash beats Cloudy Kicks in a one-on-one, Heath in a home run contest, and impresses everyone with a perfect in a free throw contest with the best players on the basketball team. The final day of the tour, all the other athletes sit around in the gym, some of them practicing, as Tennis Match walks in with her gear. "What are you guys doing?"

"Kind of feeling sorry for ourselves." Heath says, laying flat on his back, staring at the ceiling.

She sands their speechless for a moment, looking over all of the team's defeated and somewhat apathetic faces. "Well...wish me luck."

"Are you really going to go through with this?" Cloudy asks as she bounces her soccer ball.

"I have to prove that Dash isn't the best around." She says with a determined look on her face.

"It just seems like a big waste of time. We challenged her to every game under the sun and she chumped every last one of us. Maybe we should just call it quits and accept the fact that she's the best." One of the basketball players says as he shoots, only for the ball to bounce off the rim.

"You call it quits!" She lashes out, catching everyone off guard. "You may not think taking the lead is important but I don't have that luxury. So go ahead, give up! I'm going to show everyone what a real leader looks like, with or without you." She storms out as one of the basketball team takes another shot that bounces off the rim, hitting Curly in the head and knocking him down.

Match makes her way to where Rainbow Dash and the tour group are. "Hey Dash," She calls out, racket in hand. "you up for giving these kids a good show?"

"What do you guys think?" Dash asks the kids, who cheer her on. "Well looks like I don't have much of a choice in the matter now do I?" She says with a smirk as Match tosses her a racket and the group head for the tennis court.

 **Tennis Court**

"Okay Dash I'm not going easy on you this time." Match says with a smirk as she prepares to serve.

"You were going easy before." Dash jokes as Match serves and she quickly returns the ball. The engage in a furious exchange as the tour group, as well as several of the students who have joined in, cheer both competitors on.

"Looks like she went through with it." Heath says as he and Cloudy Kicks take a seat.

"Seems like she really wants this." Kicks says as the crowd cheers as Match scores first.

"Good one T." Dash says encouragingly as Match feels as though she has a real chance at winning. Twenty five minutes of heated exchanges goes by as the two repeatedly score on one another, showing off their skills to the ever growing crowd as even the Principal and Vice Principal are now in attendance.

Match knows she has to break the deadlock and win this. Now was her moment as everyone's eyes seemed to be on her. She waits in anticipation as Dash serves and delivers a furious return only for Dash to counter it. She dives for the ball but misses as it bounces passed her. She gets up, visibly frustrated with herself for not being able to stop it.

"I can do this." She says to herself as she serves the ball and the two engage in another exchange, back and forth with neither one giving ground. Match swings her racket with everything she has as the ball flies toward Dash at an incredible speed. The rainbow haired girl firmly plants her feet and swings with all her might as well and, before Match can even blink, the ball has whizzed passed her head, blowing her hair back as it does.

"That's game!" Paisley, who is acting as the referee, shouts as everyone cheers, many of them rushing to congratulate Dash. Amid the excitement Match, who is still in disbelief, makes her exit.

About an hour later Heath and Cloudy find her laying down alone under the soccer field bleachers. "Hey." Cloudy greets simply.

"Hey." Match says half-heartedly, not turning her upward gaze to look at them.

"What's going on? For real."

"I just thought that if I could be Dash then they'd see how great I really am."

"They?"

"My parents. They're always saying 'If you're that good why aren't you team captain? Why can't you put a little more effort into it? Why can't you be better than that Rainbow Dash girl?'" She says, slamming her hand against the ground.

"Is that what this is all about? All this, just so you could get on your parents good side?"

"I just wanted them to be proud of me for once. My dad says what's the point of doing something if you're not the best at what you do."

"Yeah but next to Rainbow Dash you're the best tennis player at the school. That's why Dash asked you to be her partner for the tournament."

"And did you see yourself out there?" Heath says excitedly. "You were matching her move for move. No one else could do that. If you ask me that's something to be proud of."

"I guess." Match says as she sits up.

"Let me ask you something. Do you like playing tennis? Or is it something your parents wanted you to do?"

"Of course I like tennis. I mean yeah, my parents started me on it but it's what I love to do. That's why I give my all everyday." Match says confidently.

"Then isn't that enough? If it's what you love don't let them ruin it for you by making it seem like no one can ever be better than you at it." Cloudy says.

"Yeah otherwise it'll get to the point where you're not even enjoying it anymore." Heath chimes in.

Match sits there for a moment before responding. "You guys are right. I love this game. And myself, just the way I am." She stands up confidently as Heath pulls out his phone.

"And I think there's something else you should see." He says as he plays a video recording from earlier.

 _"Dash you are so awesome." One of the tour group says after the tennis game. "You're captain of all the schools teams. I want to be just like you."_

 _"Thanks squirt, but if you want to be like anybody it should be T. It's her and the others that make me a better player."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"They push me to be at my best for every game. That's what being part of a team is all about. We bring out the best in each other. I may great and all but truth be told if it wasn't for them there wouldn't be an awesome Rainbow Dash."_

"Thanks guys. That made me feel a little better." Match says. "I owe all of you guys big time and I promise to make it up to you."

"Don't sweat it." Cloudy says. "Now how about we go out to lunch? You're buying." She says with a smirk.

 **One Month Later**

"You ready for this?" Dash asks her partner as they prepare to take the field for the first round of the doubles tournament.

"If I'm not I probably picked a bad time to say so." Match says doing a few last minute stretches as they enter the court, either side of them bleachers full of cheering fans. "Hey, before we go out there I just wanted to say thanks, for choosing me as your teammate. It's nice to be partnered with the best athlete at Canterlot High."

"Hey, I'm only as good as my team makes me." Dash says as the two head out.


	7. On Feathery Wings

Heavy rain comes down in Canterlot as Sunset Shimmer makes her way home, a large umbrella shielding her from the elements. She steps back from the curb of the sidewalk as a car zooms by, splashing water where she was just standing. Just as she is about to cross she hears a squeaking sound coming from a grate below her. "What the?" She looks both ways to make sure no vehicles are incoming before peering down into the sewer grate. "Hey there little guy. How did you get yourself stuck in there? Don't worry, I'll get you out."

 **Canterlot Animal Shelter**

"Okay Angel, I'm all done fluffing your tail." Fluttershy says as she and the other girls tend to their pets: Aria with Ticki, Rarity with Opal, Applejack with Winona, and Rainbow Dash with Tank.

"Thanks for letting us have this grooming day Fluttershy." Applejack says.

"Yeah I think Ticki is really enjoying this. Aren't you boy?" Sonata says, giving the ferret a bath in a small tub as he attempts to wriggle free. "No, bad ferret." She says as the animal runs up her arm and begins crawling all over her. "Aria help me!"

The ferret's owner is busy working in the hallway, lifting bags of pet food to take to the storage room. "Ticki, no, stop." She says sarcastically as she walks passed the door. Aria is stopped in her tracks by Adagio, who gives her a stern look of disapproval. "What?"

"Ticki is your pet. If he needs a bath, you'll give it to him." She says forcefully.

"But I have all this to do."

"You wanted a pet, then you take responsibility for him. You can finish this when you're done." Adagio points a finger, signaling her into the room.

Aria places the bag she has over her shoulder down and walks toward the room. "Bossy fluff ball haired, thinks she's mom. Gets on my last nerves." Aria mutters under her breath."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I just have a cold." Aria says as she heads into the room with the others, walking over to Sonata, who is still wrestling with the ferret. "Come her boy." Aria says as she holds out her hand and Ticki crawls onto her.

"I sure wish I had a pet." Pinkie Pie says, pondering over her own statement. "Maybe something cool like an alligator."

"Not sure your parents would appreciate that." Dash says as she scrubs her tortoise's shell.

"That and you probably don't want a pet you might wake up inside one morning." Adagio says as the group turn to see a soaking wet Sunset Shimmer standing in the doorway, cupping something in her hands.

"You alright Sunset?" Applejack asks as the girl steps forward.

"I'm fine, but I don't know if he is." She opens up her hands, revealing a small chick. "I found him stuck down in a storm drain." Fluttershy rushes over to take a look.

"Oh my. We need to get some fresh towels to warm him up right away." The girl says as the others rush to help her, leaving their pets to themselves. Angel the rabbit is visibly upset that he is not being paid any attention. He leaps down from the table and hops over to where Fluttershy is standing and begins kicking her in the back of the leg. She stops what she is doing momentarily to look at him. "Sorry Angel bunny, I'll finish your brushing in a minute. Right now we need to get you dry." The girl says as she turns her attention back to the small bird.

"How long was he down there?" Applejack asks.

"I don't know. I was on my way home and I heard him."

"With all the heavy rain we've been having he might have been washed down one of the drains and separated from his family." Fluttershy explains as they wrap the scared chick in some towels.

"He's a tough little guy I'll give him that." Aria says as Ticki sits on her shoulder, eyeing the small bird. He licks his lips before attempting to pounce on the defenseless. His owner fortunately reacts fast enough to stop him, grabbing the ferret by the tail as he tries to get free. Amid the chaos, Sunset shields the chick from harm. "Ticki stop it! I mean it. That's it." She puts him in his pet carrier, locking him in. "You can come out when you get a little less crazy."

"It's okay little guy. Nobody is going to hurt you." Sunset reassures the chick as it nestles into her. As the other girls gather around, Angel angrily glares over before turning to Ticki as the two give a nod in agreement.

The rabbit hops over to the carrier and communicates with the ferret with several thuds of his foot. "I don't like this kid. He's trouble."

Ticki responds with a set of squeaks. "Ah you're just saying that because you're not the center of Fluttershy's attention."

"And you're the one in a cage." Angel responds.

"And I can own up to it. Besides it's not my fault the little fluff ball looks delicious."

"Right. More importantly he's hogging all of the attention."

"So." 

"So, just wait. Right now it's just a few minutes. Soon they'll be gushing all over him every second of the day and neglecting us."

"Dude, you're a rabbit, so your credibility is 50/50 to begin with but you make a good point. What's the plan?"

As the two converse they are interrupted by Winona, who sits herself next to them with Opal on he head. "What are you guys talking about? Is it a secret? Is it about sticks? Is it about secret sticks?!" She asks in rapid succession, panting heavily as any excited canine would do.

"Dogs." The two say in condescending unison as they fill the others in on their scheme.

 **Several Days Later**

"Hey there. How's my favorite little guy doing?" Sunset says as she arrives at the shelter as she has the last few days to check on the chick, which they now know to be a gosling. She opens the cage door and lets him out as he scurries excitedly around the open room before hopping onto Sunset's boots. The girl can't help but chuckle as she picks him up. "I missed you too." She then places him in a wicker basket, lined with warm clothes. "Let's go meet the others."

The girl and her new pet, which she has decided to name Gossamer, arrive at a park a few blocks away from the shelter where her friends and their pets are waiting for them. "Hey Sunset." Pinkie greets her as she presents the large picnic spread that has been prepared.

"So glad you could make it darling." Rarity says, lightly stroking Opal, who quickly jumps out of her arms and strolls away. The others begin to greet her as well as their world's Twilight arrives as well.

"Hi everybody." She says. With her is Spike. "This must be little Gossamer."

"That's right. I found the poor little guy stuck in a storm drain so I scooped him up and brought him to Fluttershy."

"Hey buddy." Spike says as he approaches the small bird, who is hesitant to let him come closer.

"It's okay, he won't hurt you." Sunset assures as he tentatively moves closer to the dog, who responds by licking him, causing the chick to peep in excitement and perching himself on the purple dog.

"Look at him. They think he's so cute." Angel communicated with a series of taps to Ticki, Opal, Tank and Winona.

"Absolutely. Who does he think he is?" Opal says, grooming herself. "Just yesterday he swam all through my milk bowl."

"The little dweeb keeps taking up half of my grooming time!" The rabbit says angrily.

"And worst of all, Aria won't let me put him in my stomach!" Ticki says, drooling as the others give him peculiar looks. "What?"

"I don't mind him," Tank says slowly. "He doesn't seem so bad."

"That's because he hasn't stolen your thunder yet," Ticki says, the group watching as Gossamer entertains the girls with his antics, the bird attacking an empty plastic cup, knocking it around the table as the girls laugh. "Just wait, you'll get sick of him soon too." The group soon finds that Winona has left their company and moved back over to the girls, attempting to imitate Gossamer's popular feat. She jumps up at the table, knocking over some cups, causing their contents to spill over everyone.

"Winona, no! Bad girl!" Applejack scolds, causing the dog retreat back to the other pets as the girls attempt to clean up the mess. "Sorry about that y'all. She's never done that before."

"It's alright Applejack," Sunset says as she helps to clean up. "nothing a few paper towels can't fix." Gossamer vigorously shakes his feathers dry, garnering a laugh from the girls.

"I hope the other pets aren't getting jealous of all the attention Gossamer's been getting." Twilight says as she helps clean up.

"Oh, I hope poor Angel hasn't been feeling neglected. That would make me feel just awful." Fluttershy says, looking over at the pets.

"I'm sure their fine," Aria says casually. "It's just like having a new sister. At first it's a pain since you have to share the attention, but you get over it eventually. I'm sure they'll do the same."

"Got over it?" Sonata interrupts. "You tried feeding me to a giant squid!"

"Yeah, that was like a thousand years ago and you should get over it. I have."

Applejack gets between the two to speak. "What she means is that the other pets just need time to get used to the little fella."

"Yeah, I'm sure they aren't doing anything crazy like plotting a revenge scheme to get rid of Gossamer." Pinkie says spontaneously as the others chuckle.

"You know Pinkie, usually your random theories are write but this time I think you're a little off." Rainbow says, brushing off her friend's seemingly ludicrous idea. Unbeknownst to them the pets are busy communicating with each other.

"See what I mean?" Angel thumps as a depressed Winona rejoins them.

"Are you okay?" Tank asks.

"Applejack doesn't like me anymore!" Winona howls as she nuzzles the tortoise's shell.

"It's okay Winona. I've got an idea that will fix everything once and for all." Angel says with a diabolical smirk.

 **That Night**

The group of pets meet up outside of the local hardware store. "Alright everyone," Angel says, greeting the others. "Wait a minute, where's Tank?"

"Well we were going to wait for him but, you know, tortoise." Ticki says as they gather around. "So what's this brilliant idea?"

"Yes, I certainly hope it was worth getting up at this dreadful hour." Opal complains, lightly grooming herself.

"We're going to give that little pest the boot once and for all," Angel says deviously, noting the drool coming from Ticki's mouth. "We're not eating him. What is with you?! We're going to ship him somewhere he'll never bother us again. Opal did you bring the thing I asked for?"

"Yes, yes. Though honestly I don't know why you'd need these piece of paper." The cat says as she pulls a packaging label from under her collar.

"I've seen the humans put these on boxes and other humans come and take them away. If we put him in a box and stick this to it, bye bye birdie."

"So why are we here?" Winona asks.

"Well since we can't outright grab him and shove him in we'll have to lure him into our trap. For that we'll need some supplies." The bunny explains as the group enter the hardware store, the automatic sliding doors letting them in.

"Thank you so much for shopping with us and please come again." The store cashier says joyfully. As the customer exits the store, the rose haired girl's expression switches from joyful to annoyed. "When I'm not working." She says sourly, quickly switching her mood again as she hears the door open again. "Welcome to..." The pets slide right under her notice as they slink passed the counter. "Oh great, another malfunction." She says sourly as she leans on the counter top.

"Sour Sweet, if you don't have anything else we need to unload the fertilizer for tomorrow's sale." Her boss says, his voice carrying over several aisles.

"Oh that's a great idea sir," She says happily. "So why don't you do it yourself?" She says under her breadth as she proceeds around the counter.

"What was that?"

"I was just saying that it was so nice of you to hire me," She says smiling in his direction before turning her face into a frown after she turns away. "and that this job so isn't worth a new pair of shoes." As she begins the tedious task of setting up the display, the pets go about their task collecting everything that Angel designates, going unnoticed by the employee and her boss.

"Alright, I'll be in the back if you need me."

Winona stops right in front of a large section full of plumbing supplies, spellbound by the long tubes and shining metal. "Shiny sticks." She says as she sits down in the aisle. Meanwhile the others are busy gathering string, screws and anything else the bunny directs them to get as they place everything in a small bag, pulled by Ticki.

"How much more do we need?" The ferret asks.

"Just one more thing." Angel says as they round a corner, Sour Sweet catching sight of Opal's tail out of the corner of her eye.

The girl stops what she is doing and cautiously moves in their direction. She quietly moves around the corner and spots the group grabbing a set of curtains. "Awe, a group of adorable animals," She says as her smile sours and she pulls a broom from behind her back. "who're about to be beaten like the thieving vermin they are." She swings the broom at them, chasing them down several aisles, knocking over several displays. Meanwhile, Winona has finally decided which "stick" she wants. The canine pulls out a plastic pipe from the bottom of the stack, causing the rest to spill over the floor, just as the other pets have run passed. The new obstacles cause Sour Sweet to slip, sending her gliding across the floor into the bags of fertilizer, several of the bags bursting open and spilling on top of her.

The pets hastily make their way out before the store manager rushes over to find the girl covered in their latest product and the adjacent aisle a complete mess. "I'm not sure this is going to work out Sour Sweet. I'm going to have to let you go."

The girls eye begins to twitch slightly as she sits up. "I understand and I'm so sorry," She says as she brushes herself off. "but not as sorry as those animals are going to be."

Outside the pets scurry around the corner with their new equipment. They stop, looking up to notice the rocker, Valhallen staring at them. He remains silent, pulling out his phone and snapping a shot of the group before heading on his way. "Right, well let's head to the park and get things sets up." Angel says as the pets leave.

 **Canterlot Animal Shelter**

The next day the girls have arrived at the shelter to aid Fluttershy in cleaning out some of the enclosures. Before they get started they decide to leave their own pets in one of the play rooms. "Alright, we shouldn't be that long, ya'll can stay here 'til we're done, 'kay Winona?" Applejack says as she rubs the dog's head.

Aria sits Ticki down and prepares to join the others. "Behave." She gives the simple, stern command before leaving, closing the door behind her.

The pets all gather up to discuss the plan. "Alright everything is set," Angel says as the others listen intently. "Now all we need to do is lure the little twerp away from Sunset."

"Wait, what?" Spike asks confusedly.

"We're going to get rid of that little nuisance for good." Opal explains.

"But why?"

"He's hogging all the attention from the girls and we're not going to take it anymore."

"Well I'm not going to let that happen." A determined Spike says as Angel frowns.

"I had a feeling you'd say that," The rabbit wriggles his ears as Ticki pushes a bucket off the table just above the dog, trapping him underneath. Winona follows up by placing Tank on top, squashing any chance of Spike escaping. "Now then, who has the bird seed?"

The group open the door and quietly make their way down the hall where the girls are working. "Alright, let's do this," Angel says as Opal cuts a hole in a bag of birdseed with her claws and Winona drags it down the hall, leaving a trail. "Excellent." As Sunset and the others are busy working, Gossamer, who is nestled in a blanket on a chair, spots the seed and anxiously hops down and begins to eat the seed down the trail. "That's right, come to papa."

"Looking at the intricacies of the trap Ticki can't help but wonder, "How did you get all of this set up?"

"You'd be surprised how fast squirrels can work for a hand full of seeds and some nuts," Angel states as he spots Gossamer a short distance away. "Places everyone." The group all get into hiding spots as the last bit of seed has been sprinkled over a wooden trigger pad in the center of the room. Moments later, Gossamer makes his way into the room and inches ever closer to the trigger. Unfortunately for the group, perched just above him is Ticki, who is drooling constantly and, not being able to wait, prepares to pounce. Angel gestures for him to desist his current actions to no avail. Seconds later Ticki has lept from his hiding spot, causing the others to follow suit to stop him, accidentally landing on the pad that sets off several switches and catapulting them into a large box.

The trap follows up with three rolls of packaging tape gliding down on strings sealing the top and the box, sitting on yet another pad is launched out to the front of the shelter. "You dummy. I hate you. Hate you!" Angel shouts as they attempt to get out. "Gah! Why are there so many packing peanuts? Leave it to squirrels to not cut any corners."

Having watched the entire ordeal, Gossamer frantically waddles back down the hall. He flops into the room, making excited chirps. Running into the back of Sunset's leg, he begins pulling on her boot to get her attention. "Hey little guy, what's wrong?"

"Maybe he has to...you know...go." Pinkie says.

"I don't think so."

"Well he definitely wants something," Dash says with her arms folded. "And he definitely wants you to go that way." The girls follow the chick as he leads them to the room where their pets once were. "Tank? What are you doing up there?" The rainbow haired girl lifts the tortoise off the bucket as Spike knocks it over, tumbling on the floor.

"Spike? What happened?" Twilight asks as the dog gets his bearings, Gossamer continually chirping. "We don't have much time we've got to save the others." The dog and chick quickly run out of the room, heading toward the front door as the girls follow again. They reach the front door only to discover that the box is gone. Gossamer panics, jumping up and down.

 **Meanwhile**

Inside of the box the other pets are trying to come up with some way out. "So what do we do now?" Opal asks.

"How should I know?" Angel responds angrily.

"Well this was your brilliant plan. And I use the term loosely."

"Hey my plan was foolproof. Though if there was any fool who could muck it up it's drooly mcdroolsalot here."

"Hey, what did I do?" Winona says defensively.

"Not you, him!" The three pets look over at Ticki.

"It's not my fault..."

"that he's delicious, we know." The trio complete his statement.

"Well look on the bright side. We'll never see Gossamer again." Ticki says in an attempt to lift the mood.

"Or Rarity!"

"Or Applejack!"

"Or Fluttershy!" As the for begin to argue they feel the truck come to a halt and look upwards as the box opens up, their owners both happy that they are alright and a bit angry with them.

 **The Next Day**

The group of pets are once again at the park with their owners all seated at the picnic table watching Gossamer's antics. "It's good that the girls found us before we got shipped to somewhere horrible." Ticki comments.

"All thanks to Gossamer," Spike says. "If he hadn't gotten the girls there's no way they would have reached you guys in time."

"Maybe the little guy isn't so bad after all." Angel begrudgingly admits as everyone hears a loud honking. The girls and pets turn to see a mother goose and her goslings on the other side of the park's pond. Gossamer jumps up excitedly flapping his wings.

"Is that your mom?" Sunset asks as Gossamer shakes constantly. She hesitantly lets him down as he rushes toward the water. He stops and turns back to jump into the girl's arms. "No little guy, you have go. It's...it's where you belong." She sets him back down, pointing him toward the water.

"See ya little guy." Dash says.

"Good luck." Fluttershy says with a tear in her eye.

"Sorry about Ticki almost eating you." Aria apologizes casually.

"We'll see you around." Pinkie says happily.

"It's been a pleasure." Rarity says her goodbyes.

At the same time the pets all come over to say goodbye as well. Winona gives the bird a friendly lick, Opal rubs up against him, purring lightly, Tank extends his foot to Gossamer, the chick doing the same with his wing, and Angel gives him a hug. Ticki comes in last and gives him a hug as well. He stops, beginning to sniff him and starts to lick his lips, drooling heavily. "Get him away from me." He says swiftly as the other pets pull him away. Gossamer chirps happily as he hops into the water and makes his way over to the goose mother. She nuzzles him happily and he proceeds to get in line with his siblings. He takes one look back to Sunset before he and the others head across the lake and eventually out of sight.

The other girls look at Sunset, tears welling up in her eyes. "Are you alright Sunset?" Rarity asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need some time." The pets gather around to console her as she begins to smile. "Thanks you guys."

"I know what will make this all better. Ice cream!" Pinkie says excitedly. "Come on everybody, I'm buying." The girls walk over to the park's concession stand, leaving the pets by the water. As they enjoy each others company a shadow blocks out the sunlight. They turn to see the none too pleased Sour Sweet over them, tears in her eyes.

"That was the sweetest thing I've ever seen. I almost don't want to have to do this." She says sweetly seconds before she begins to frown, revealing a broom hidden behind her back. "Almost." The pets all look to Angel, who can only respond with a nervous gulp as the angry girl looms over them.


	8. Story Corner: With Zecora

Come close children,and I'll tell you a tale,

of two klutzy fellows known to constantly fail.

Always making things more complex than they should,

these two went by the names, Thugsy and Hood.

The duo needed money in order to pay their rent,

but as their luck would have it, they had not one red cent.

So when life was getting hard and had them in a pinch,

they found themselves employed by a woman named Cinch.

A principal by trade, is what she proved to be.

So bossing people around came to her naturally.

Their job was simple: Spy until the time is right.

The assigned target? A girl named Twilight.

Cinch, never flinching, filled their hearts with fear.

"I want you to monitor the girl," she said. "Is that clear?"

"Don't worry," Thugsy said. "we're professionals to the core."

Hood then asked, "But what exactly are we looking for?"

While the two hung on intently to every word,

across town Pinkie Pie was the only voice heard.

"A sleep over at Twilight's!" She screamed excitedly.

Though Rarity complained, "Do you have to say it so loudly?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just super excited for Twilight's party.

Me, AJ, Sunset, Flutters, Dash, and you Rarity.

Though it's sad that the Dazzlings will miss out,

since they went with Aria to her tournament bout."

"Uh Pinkie, why are you rhyming?" Was Sunset's question,

curious why her friends speech pattern had gone that direction.

"Sorry girls I'm just following the narrator's example."

Pinkie Pie said, her friends' confusion now made quite ample.

Later that day the group meet at Twilight's abode,

the ride not long, only a bus ride down the road.

"Glad you all could come." the girl said with a smile,

unaware they were being watched all the while.

The two crooks sat quietly in the front of their van,

Thugsy with a pair of binoculars in his hand.

As he looks through the lenses at the group,

the Pink haired girl turned as if noticing the snoop.

They quickly ducked down as the girl's gaze never strayed,

only to head into the house, the two men most dismayed.

"Do you think she saw us?" Hood asked to be sure.

"Don't know." Thugsy said as Pinkie went in and shut the door.

Later that night the sleep over was in full swing,

as the girls did everything, from eating to sing.

Lucky for them Twilight's family was out for the night,

and as long as nothing was broken, things would be alright.

The group played all sorts of games as the night went on,

but Pinkie Pie could sense that something was quite wrong.

She excused herself from the games that they played,

and decided to remain safe, a plan must be made.

For the van parked down the street was their for a purpose,

and it's reason was more than what was present on the surface.

Pinkie knew full well something was up with the two men,

saying to herself, "Nobody delivers floral arrangements past ten."

Back outside Hood was bored as the quiet caused his mind to wander,

all the while the more intellectual of the two continued to ponder.

"You think she was serious about magic?" Thugsy decided to speak.

"Don't know," Hood said. "but it'd definitely be a step up from last week."

As the duo conversed about the misfortunes of their past,

Hood's phone rings, Cinch giving them instructions at last.

The Crystal Prep head instructed them to sneak inside,

and find out if any magical secrets there in did reside.

They moved out, clad in black from head to toe,

moving about stealthily so nobody would know.

They cut the phone lines, taking the cops out of play,

because neither felt like going to jail that day.

The backdoor lock was picked with a little effort,

and thanks to Hood's skill it was a simple pin insert.

Now the two had access to search the house in full,

but on the way in a tripwire Thugsy's foot did pull.

A trigger was set as a bucket poured it's contents down,

a brick upon Hood's foot that caused him to frown.

He ran outside in a hurry and looked around,

to find a place where no one would hear a loud sound.

Dashing over to the van he jumped into the back,

closing the doors to release a loud scream from the attack.

The vehicle shook and shuddered as he continued to yell,

as his friend stood by to make certain all was well.

Hood shouted and cursed as the simple plan went south,

Thugsy exclaiming, "You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Hood, rubbing his foot now swelled and with a blister,

responded with a smile, "No, but I kissed your sister."

A displeased look on Thugsy's face soon changed to a grin,

the two men chuckled, now ready to continue the break in.

They entered the doorway, making sure to watch their feet,

vowing that this simple job would not end in another defeat.

Stepping over the wire, they easily cleared the trap,

only for Thugsy to feel a quick and painful snap.

With the mouse catching device placed firmly on his toe,

he dashed outside and back to the van he did go.

Hood continued onward as his friend fell back,

he moved his foot over a single thumbtack.

Kicking it away he reached for the light switch,

hoping the rest of the job went off without a hitch.

He was shocked to find this simple task now very hard,

finding his hand might have been permanently scarred.

Tacks sticking in his palm and fingers from every angle,

whoever did this Hood most certainly wanted to strangle.

Holding back the pain he made his way hurriedly outside,

passed his friend and hoping in the back of their ride.

He screamed and he panicked, pulling the sharp items out,

wrapping his hand thinking there had to be a safer rout.

Again and again, the two attempted their advance,

only to be run out like a child by the seat of his pants.

They were shocked, burned, they got bitten by a dog,

had paint poured on them and knocked down by a log.

By the time the dawn had come the duo had quit on the seat,

wanting no more punishment and accepting another defeat.

"Well this turned out about as horrible as I could imagine."

Thugsy said dryly, much to his battered friends chagrin.

None the wiser of the night's hilarious events,

Twilight and her friends were trying to make cents,

of the two oddball men who stood at her front door,

all except for Pinkie, whose smile grew more and more.

The home owner befuddled as the two apologized,

wanted to ask a question but no words could arise.

She spoke to the crooks, who looked like Swiss cheese,

"It's alright, but could you fix the damage please?"

To the best of their ability they fixed what they could,

and leaving the group the two rightly understood,

the girl's traps had really burst their money making bubble,

Thugsy stating, "That Pink one's nothing but trouble."

So what happened to the two dummies you ask,

who seemed to fumble even the simplest task?

Well after the fiasco they got jobs at the local rodeo,

where constantly screwing up just meant the status quo.

All in all everyone turned out fine, if not a bit unnerved,

with the exception of Cinch, who got nothing as she deserved.

Well that's the tale I tell and I hope you enjoyed it so,

and if you wish to meet these two tonight's there debut show.


	9. The Pretty Okay Outdoors:Part 1

"Ah, a long weekend away from all the hustle and bustle of the city. Great idea, huh guys?" Captain Planet said as he drove his van along the winding country road that hugs the mountain.

"Yeah, it'll be good to just relax with a trip to the country. No worries, no sweating anything." Paisley said in the passenger's seat as some of the others agreed. Behind her sat Mystery Mint, Indigo Wreath and Norman. Each of them dressed for the big weekend of camping.

"I have to admit, camping's never really thrilled me but darn if you didn't make it sound exciting."Mint said, sitting back to enjoy the quiet ride. A huff comes from behind them as the three back passengers turn to the sixth in their group frowning heavily as she sat uncomfortably on the pile of luggage in the hatch of the van, pushing some of her puffy, dark blue hair away from her face.

"Why did we have to bring the wet blanket with us again?" Wreath whispered to the fashionista next to him.

Norman took a quick glance back before answering. "Her brother thought it'd be good for her. She's been a bit moody since you-know-who got a new girlfriend."

"Sorry about having to put you with all the stuff High Winds, but we're almost to the campsite." Cap said, looking through the rear view mirror at the soccer team member.

"Whatever. I only came because Curly and my mom said I shouldn't spend my vacation bumming around the house. So they sent me here so I could bum around in the woods." High Winds rolled on her side away from the others as they all turned their gaze forward.

Cap put a positive tone in his voice and a smile on his face as they neared their destination. "I'm sure you'll perk up once you see my primo camp site. Went there with my gramps ever since I could walk. So many great memories and now I get to share it with my friends." After another half hour of uneventful driving, the group finally arrived at the park. "Alright let's get unpacked."

As everyone filed out of the van Norman went to open the hatch to get their belongings, forgetting for a moment that High Winds was still seated on top and that the bags might be unstable from the ride. Sure enough, opening the hatch caused both the bags and the girl to tumble to the ground. "Uh, sorry."

High Winds head emerged from the pile of baggage, an annoyed look on her face as Paisley extended a hand to pull her out. After giving Norman a cold glare, the blue haired girl joined the others in gathering their packs together. "Follow me guys. It'll take us a little while to get to the campsite." Cap said, carrying one bag in his hand and another over his shoulder.

"I thought the camp grounds were this way?" Mint asked, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Nah man, that's just for tourists. Me and my gramps had a special spot. You guys are gonna love it, I guarantee." As the group made their final preparations, a black SUV pulled up along them, moving into the spot so fast Mystery Mint failed to get her bag before it is run over.

"What the heck man?" She shouted as the driver rolled down the window.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Neon Lights said as he looked down at the group. Mint took the opportunity to point to her bag, now wedged between the tire and the ground. "Ooh, sorry about that. Let me just..." He began to back out only for some of the clothing to get stuck to the tire and rolled in the dirt. "No that just made it worse."

"What's the hold up?" Came a female voice from the passenger's side as Suri Polomare hopped out. "I told you I wanted to have time for you to set up my tent and get lunch ready so I could get my afternoon beauty rest in. 'Kay?" She sighed, briefly rolling her eyes as she spotted the CHS students on the other side of the vehicle. "Well there went my relaxing weekend."

"Right back at ya doll face." Mint said sarcastically, imitating Suri's gesture.

"What's up bro?" Cap greeted, intervening before the two girls came to blows. "How ya been?"

"Good, good," Neon said as he finally positioned the vehicle into the parking space. "Hey I gotta thank you for loaning me those vintage records. Those are some sick beats." As the two conversed, two more Crystal Prep students exited from the back: Jet Set and Upper Crust.

Jet Set steps out first, offering his hand to his girlfriend as she accepts and gingerly steps down. "There you are dearest."

As she exited the vehicle, Upper Crust turned her attention to the CHS students sharing the lot with them. "What are those riffraff doing here?"

"What are those stuck up snobs doing here?" High Winds said snidely with her arms crossed. The two groups glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity whilst Cap and Neon continued their conversation.

Norman decided it would probably be best to at least try to diffuse the situation. "So uh, what brings you ladies and gents out here?"

"Camping of course," Jet Set said as he and Upper Crust rolled their eyes. "Wait right here and I'll get our bags." The two shared a short kiss before he began to unload the bags. The show of affection caused High Winds to pretend to vomit as Upper Crust sneered at her.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Cap said as he and Neon turned to the others. "Me and Neon talked it out and we're all gonna head up to my secret campsite together. Isn't that great?" The group responded with forced smiles and fake cheers and, after getting organized, follow Cap as he led them down a hidden path. "I can't wait for you guys to see it. I know you're gonna love it."

"I just hope it's worth all the walking." Suri complained as she struggles to lug her many bags down the path.

"Here let us give you a hand." Paisley said as Norman and Wreath assist her.

"Uh, thanks," Suri said with a bit of surprise as they do their best to haul her bags. "And be careful, those bags are custom. You get one scratch on them and it'll be your head. Got it?"

"Don't worry, we'll be extra careful." Wreath said as he put two of the cases under his arms. He smiles and nods the entire time, Suri constantly complaining as they moved along. As the drama student struggled with the bags, Norman walked alongside him.

"You know she's not going to date you, right?" Norman whispered to his friend. "And really, Suri of all girls?"

"You really think I've got no shot?" He asked as Norman gave him a simple nod. "Well no point in being chivalrous." He said as he casually tossed the bags to an already struggling Norman.

"Oh I really wish these parks came with lobby boys," Upper Crust said as she and Jet Set had High Winds haul their luggage. "Having to carry all these bags ourselves is just so barbaric."

"Yeah because having me carry everything is so much more civilized." High Winds commented under her breath as she did her best to keep up with the others.

"I hope we get there soon. My feet are killing me."

Jet Set put his arms around his girlfriend and gently massaged her shoulders. "How about I give you a nice relaxing foot rub when we get there?"

"Ooh, such a gentleman." She blushed as the two shared another kiss while High Winds marched on behind them, annoyed by their constant displays of affection. Quickly growing sick of the two she put herself into high gear, blowing passed the couple who were a bit put off by her action. "How rude."

After a lengthy hike the group finally arrive at the campsite. "Well here we are." Cap says as he and Paisley got started clearing out some debris as the others began to get settled in.

"Get a load of this place," Neon says as he looks in amazement at the scenery. "This is unreal."

"I have to admit this is actually pretty nice." Mint said as she sat her things down, then went to give the overloaded Norman a hand. "Here let me give you a hand with those. And where's Wreath? I thought he was helping you." Norman silently pointed over to Wreath who is busy in an attempt to chat up Suri, with little success. "Of course." Mint got back to work helping the others get set up.

Bringing up the rear, High Winds lurched forward, having gassed out in her effort to keep ahead of the Crystal Prep couple. "Finally...made...it." She huffed out before falling flat on her face under the weight of the luggage.

"Here is fine," Jet Set said as the two walked around her. "Make sure everything is set up properly and here's a little something for your troubles." He dropped a ten dollar bill down into her hand which she promptly grasped. With her face in the dirt she let out a muffled sarcastic "thank you".

"Alright then, everyone get settled and I'll whip us up something to eat." Cap said as he got out his cooking supplies and prepared to clear a spot to get started.

Norman and Mint, remembering his meal from their school project, immediately jumped up with a simultaneous "No!". To late to stop themselves, Mint decided to cover. "I mean, you've done so much already; Inviting us on this trip and leading us to this awesome campsite. Why don't you let us do something nice for you for a change?" She said with a bright, albeit nervous smile.

"Groovy." Was his simple reply as he laid back, pulled out his guitar and began to play a relaxing melody for everyone whilst Mint went about setting up for dinner.

"Uh, excuse me but I think I should be the one to cook dinner, 'kay." Suri intervened before Mint could get anything started.

"Yeah, I don't think so. I'm the cook in this camp." The violet skinned girl said as she continued, only for Suri to put her foot down on top of one of the pans she tried to lift.

"Excuse me, who competed in the Academic Decathlon?"

"Uh, who lost to Pinkie Pie in said event?" Mint stated as she and Suri stared each other down as Wreath intervened.

"How about you both cook us a great meal? Won't that be fun and not a cat fight to the death?' He said with a nervous smile.

"Whatever gets me fed faster." High Winds said in an annoyed voice as she struggled to put of Upper Crust's complex tent. She looked over at the two as Jet Set was giving his girlfriend her promised foot rub and begins to mutter to herself.

"Fine, but stay out of my way!" The two shouted in unison as each got their fire started and began cooking.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Neon said, getting to his feet. "Why don't we go for a little hike while the food is getting done?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Wreath said while seated in a lawn chair.

"Yeah, why not?" Norman emerged from his tent to comment.

"Alright then,what are we waiting for? Let me just grab my nature guide." Cap said as he went into his bag to get everything he needed.

"Hey Jet Set, you want in?" Neon called to the other CP student who was still tending to his lady.

"Never been much of an 'outdoorsy' person myself." He admits.

"We are on a relaxing weekend. Might as well humor them." Upper Crust said as she sat back in her chair. "Go ahead. Maybe it'll actually be an exhilarating experience, in a rustic sort of way. I'll just be here, running things."

"Ha!" Winds scoffed as she finally finished putting up the tent.

"Well if it's alright with you." Jet Set said as the two shared a short kiss. "I won't be long schnookums."

"Hope not, cuddle bear." Upper Crust said affectionately as she then turned to call High Winds. "Oh servant girl."

High Winds, unable to take it anymore, grabbed onto Cap's leg. "Please, please, please! You gotta let me come with you. I won't survive ten minutes with these people."

"Chill. It'll all be groovy, you'll see. Besides, Paisley might need someone's help to get in the middle of that." He gestured over to Mint and Suri, who spent just as much time glaring at each other as they did watching the food.

"Fine, but you owe me, and I mean big time." She pouted with her arms crossed as the hiking group set out.

 **One Hour Later**

"So, what did I tell you? Isn't this great?" Cap said as the group overlooked a large area of woods.

"I gotta admit this is pretty nice." Norman said, seated on a log.

"Pretty nice?" Neon said immediately. "Just nice? This is...this is...I can't even think of a word to describe it."

"Fantastic, magnificent, breath-taking, amazing, incredible," Jet Set commented dryly a few feet away. "I could go on."

"I was being poetic."

"Is he always so uptight?" Wreath inquired.

"As long as I've known him." Neon answered before turning to his classmate. "Come on man loosen up a bit. You don't have to act like a stuffed shirt all the time."

"I can be relaxed." Jet Set stated.

"Only when you're with your girlfriend, and even then it's nauseating to watch, sorry to say."

"How dare you!" Jet Set said a bit angered.

"Hey I'm just saying. The foot rubs, the cutesy talk," Neon attempted to explain.

"It is a bit...off putting." Wreath said a short distance away.

"This coming from the person who paid for a date for the girl's choice dance." Jet Set said with a smirk.

"How does everyone know that?!" Wreath said as he threw his hands in the air in frustration. Behind him, Norman turned away, whistling nervously.

"Come on guys. This will get us nowhere. Let's try enjoying this weekend." Norman interrupted, hoping to break up the argument.

"Well I suppose it is a splendid site." Jet Set commented on the view from where the group stood, in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

"We'll work on that," Norman joked as he took a glance at his watch and noticed the time. "Oh boy, you guys we should be heading back soon. The girls are probably wondering where we are."

"Time flies when you're admiring nature, huh?" Wreath said as he and the others got up. "Alright, lead the way Cap."

"To where?"

His simple response causes the others slight alarm as Neon responds. "Back to camp."

"Oh I have no idea where that is." Cap said casually with a smile.

"What?!" The others shouted in unison."

 **Meanwhile**

Back at the camp Paisley and High Winds had managed to maintain a relative peace between the two feuding cooks as Mystery Mint and Suri had finished and glared at the others, forcing an odd "choose my food or die" kind of situation. Mint, using what was on hand, stir fry using some vegetables. Suri on the other hand made a rice pilaf with her own personal touch.

Paisley stood back, nervously shifting her gaze over both dishes. "I think I'll try...um." She began sweating as both girls continued to stare at her.

"Oh for crying out loud," Upper Crust said as she got out of her chair, fed up with the situation that was getting in the way of her relaxation time. She walked over with her plate and took a bit of each dish. The two girls looked on in surprise as she took her seat and tasted both dishes.

"Well?" Mint asked as the two looked on in anticipation of her answer.

Upper Crust looked up slowly, swallowing before she spoke. "It's delicious!" she exclaimed.

"Which one?" The two cooks said in unison.

"Both."

"Let me see." Suri said as she walked over to Mint's dish as the other girl did the same. They each stuck a utensil into the others pan, brought up a bit of the food to their mouths and tasted it. The two stopped, their eyes opening wide as their taste buds received the full flavor of the others cuisine.

"Well?" Upper Crust asked with a devious smile.

The two glance back at each other a bit embarrassed to admit the food they have just eaten was better than they anticipated. "It's...alright." Mint said casually.

"Well it's not...terrible, m'kay." Suri commented with similar sentiment before turning to Mint.

"What type of spice did you use?" Mint asked as she took another bite. "There's something in here that I can't quite put my finger on."

"It's my own personal blend. Nothing fancy, okay. But I have to know what you did with this stir fry. It's like nothing I've ever tasted."

Paisley had seated herself next to Upper Crust, a smile on her face. "Thanks for mediating, those two were really starting to harsh my mellow."

"Riiight," Crust said as she continued eating. "Still, I wonder what's keeping them."

The eco girl simply laid back to get a view of the clouds. "I kind of suspected he'd be gone. CP loves his nature hikes, so when he says ten minutes I wouldn't expect any less than a few hours."

"Oh, alright." Upper Crust said, a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Aw, what's the matter can't go five minutes without smackin' lips?" High Winds said, her head resting on a log behind her.

"Come on Winds, we just got some relative peace." Paisley said as High Winds got up from her seat.

"What? Those two were making me sick with all of their baby talk and foot rubs. I can't stand all that lovey stuff. It drives me crazy!"

"What's your problem?" Suri asked. "Did you have a bad breakup or something?" As she spoke, Paisley and Mint attempted to dissuade her comment as High Winds angrily approached her, the two girls eventually standing face to face.

The soccer player's expression changed from one of anger to tears as she began to cry uncontrollably, hugging an unwitting Suri. "Why didn't he love me?!"

"Uh, there there," Suri said uncomfortably as she lightly patted the girl on the head. "When are the others coming back?" She turned her head, whispering to the girls.

 **Somewhere in the Wilderness**

"What do you mean you don't know how to get back?!" Norman shouted as the others looked to Cap in a panic. "How can you not know?"

"I just followed chapter one, section four of the wilderness guide." Cap said as Norman snatched it from his hands.

"Go with the flow? Let nature be your compass?" He begins scrolling through the pages. "A Groovy Outdoor Experience For the True Outdoorsman: By Captain Planet? You wrote this?"

"Yeah man." He said casually before Wreath grabbed him by the front of his shirt and began shaking him.

"Do you realize how useless this is to us? We need to get back to camp and we have no way to know how to get there." Wreath said in a panic.

"Dude relax," Neon said as he broke up the two. "We'll just call the girls and have them light a signal fire. Whose got their phone?" He asked as he waited for anyone to answer. "Nobody has their phone?"

"I didn't think we'd be out this long." Admitted Norman as Jet Set agreed with him. As the group contemplated what to do they heard a rumbling sound.

"And on top of that we have no food."

"Well it won't stay light forever, so I suggest we try to backtrack to where we were." Neon said as the others agreed. Along the way Jet Set decided to strike up conversation.

"Not to bring up old arguments but do you really think Upper Crust and myself are a little too 'showy' in our romance?"

"Just a bit. Didn't mean anything by it." Neon said.

"It makes some of us a little uncomfortable. Of course this is coming from a guy who paid fifty bucks for a date with Trixie, so my knowledge of relations is a bit lacking." Wreath admitted.

"You love each other and that's a great thing. You just kind of overdo it a bit." Neon stated as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh." He said a bit surprised before he hears a growling sound.

"Guess we should have eaten something before we headed off on our little adventure." The drama student joked as the others looked behind him in terror. "What?" He turned to find a large brown bear standing over him. His legs seemed to lock up under him, preventing him from even making the remotest of movements.

"Don't worry guys, I've got this," Cap said as he stepped up. "Page thirty-seven of the handbook suggests offering positive vibes to show you mean no harm."

"Dude that book is junk." Neon whispered as the others stood in terror.

"Come on guys, he's not so bad," The eco kid said confidently as he extended his hand to the animal. The bear seemed to calm down for a moment before roaring in the teen's face. "Zoinks!"

"What's your handbook say about this?" Norman asked nervously."

"Simple, when you can't have a true heart to heart," Cap stopped before running full tilt in the other direction. "you run!"

"Oh real nice." Wreath shouted in his direction as the others joined him in fleeing as the bear pursued. The group rushed through the thick brush, which managed to slow the animal down, not much but enough to keep a small distance between them. The group managed to make it to a wide river and spotted a series of large rocks that formed stepping stones to reach the other side.

"You know all that I said about this being relaxing?" Jet Set said as he continued to run, as he and the others knew that the bear couldn't be far behind. "I take it all back." The teens started, although hesitantly, heading across the stones to escape their gargantuan pursuer.

"Come on, come on!" Norman shouted as Wreath unsteadily made his way across before tripping, almost falling into the water below. As he attempted to get to his feet the bear emerges from the brush behind him and quickly made it's way toward him.

"Stay down! Stay down!" Cap shouted to him. "He won't hurt you if he thinks you're dead!" Wreath complied and remained motionless as the bear stood over top him.

"Yes he'll just," Jet Set said as he commentated what was happening. "grab you in his teeth, shake you viciously and then toss you into the river, leaving your... limp body floating... downstream." The group can only watch as Wreath disappears as he drifts down the river. They quickly retreated deeper into the woods before the bear continued it's rampage.

 **Several Hours Later- The Campsite**

Things seemed to be calming down as High Winds tearful outburst had been explained in full. "I mean I thought I was a good girlfriend." The athlete said as Suri offered her a tissue to blow her nose. "Then he dumped me out of the blue and now, now he's dating that...that walking cheese puff." Her eyes began to tear up again as the others looked on in horror.

"No, no more crying," Suri said in an attempt to calm her down.

"Did I do something wrong? Maybe I belched at dinner one too many times or hit him in the face with my soccer ball a little too often. Do I come off as a bit abrasive?"

"Heaven knows the last one couldn't possibly be it." Mint said under her breath, which awarded her an elbow from Upper Crust.

"You need to be the strong one. If he couldn't see how...unique you are, well then that's his loss. The best thing you can do is move on. Show him that he's not all that there is in your life and that you can get along fine without him."

"You're right. I'll show him, show everyone that High Winds is not letting heartbreak drag her down."

"So are we feeling better?" Paisley asked as Winds gave a nod. "Then bring it in for a group hug."

As the girls complied, Upper Crust still couldn't shake the feeling that the boys should be back by now. Just then a clap of thunder interrupts the group moment. "I sure hope Jet and the others get back soon."

"I wouldn't worry too much," Paisley reassured. "I'm sure Cap has it all under control."

"You're probably right. Now, who wants to have a slumber party at my tent?" Upper Crust said with a surprisingly happy tone in her voice.

"Count me in." Winds said.

"Me for sure." Mint responded as she grabbed some snacks from her bag.

"And don't worry about nightwear, I've got some clothes you can borrow, okay." Suri said as she brought out one of her bags.

"I'll bring the music." Paisley said as she grabbed the guitar Cap left behind and joined the others inside Upper Crust's large, luxurious tent as the rain began to come down.

 **Later in the Woods**

The remaining guys made their way through the heavy downpour after losing the bear that had stalked them for the longest. "There!" Neon shouted over the sound of heavy rain and thunder as he pointed toward a large group of trees, seemingly bunched together. "Those upper branches look like they can give some better cover."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Norman said as the others agreed. After a little effort the group climbed to the mid area of the trees, which allowed for surprising relief from the storm above them. "Still can't believe we lost Wreath."

"He seemed like a pretty chill dude." Neon said.

"I know. Heavy man." Cap says as the group sit in a rather somber mood. "Sorry guys, it's like all my fault. If it hadn't been for me and this stupid guide book none of this would have happened."

"It's not all your fault," Jet Set reassured as he sat against the tree. "You were just trying to show us a good time."

"Some good time it turned out to be." The eco kid said remorsefully as he turned to look out at the storm.

Jet Set looked around for a moment, trying to think of something to raise everyone's spirits. He began tapping out a little beat and lightly rocked his. " _Show me the way to go home, I'm tired and I wanna go to bed,"_

" _I had a little drink about an hour ago,"_ Norman continued the next part of the song.

" _And it's gone right to my head."_ Neon said as he began to smile and tapped out the beat himself. The three continued singing as Cap didn't seem to respond. Little by little he started into the song, first lightly following the beat with his foot. Then he began to bob his head before finally opening his mouth to sing.

" _Wherever I may roam, on land or see or foam, you can always hear me singing this song. Show me the way to go home._ " They all sang with a decent amount of unity. After the song they all shared a good laugh. "Can't believe you know that song." Cap said with a new found smile.

"Like I said before I can cut loose every once in a while." Jet Set said.

"Listen guys I really do want to apologize for all of this."

"It's okay really, Don't beat yourself up about it." Neon said as he laid back. "Right now we'll just focus on getting out of this."

"I just wish I wasn't soaked to the bone from the rain." Norman commented as he shivered a bit. "And that wind isn't helping at all. Hey, what's that book of yours say about that?"

"For real?" Cap asked a bit confused that he still wanted advice from his self written guide book.

"Hey I figure you knew enough to add some decent advice in there." Norman said as the others nodded in agreement. "And we promise no matter what we have the utmost confidence in you."

"Well let's see. I wrote this a while ago," Cap said as he began to scroll through the slightly wet book. "Here we go. Now it says," He stops to look up at the others. "huddling... together... for warmth."

"Me and my big mouth."

 **The Next Day**

It's late the next day as the girls sat around the campfire still waiting for the others to return. As they kept on the lookout, Suri did High Winds' nails, Upper Crust laid back, getting some rays and Paisley entertained them with a song. All the while, Mystery Mint was on the phone, having called the park ranger's office to help locate their friends. "Alright, thank you sir." She said before hanging up. "Okay, they said they'll do all they can."

"I'll bet you cap just led them on some wild journey of self-discovery or something." High Winds joked as she looked herself over in a hand mirror. "Wow I look amazing. Thanks Suri, you're a genius."

"Tell me something I don't know, okay."

"Hello, hello!" The girls heard voices coming from the woods a short distance away. "Paisley, Mint, you guys there?"

Having recognized the voice, Mint called back. "Over here!" A short while later the mud covered group emerge from the thick brush. Mint and the other girls excitedly greet them as they arrive in the center of the clearing. "Where have you been? We called the park rangers and everything."

"There's a very, very horrible story to all of it." Norman said.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Upper Crust said happily as she went in to hug her boyfriend. She is surprised as he stops her.

"How about we hold off on the hugs for a while? I've had a enough 'physical contact' this weekend."

"Of course sweetie." She said giving him an odd look for a moment before brushing it off.

Before anything else could be said, High Winds noticed the absentee. "Where's Wreath?" Her question is met with silence as the Cap and the others turn there gazes downward. "Oh man."

"What happened?" Paisley inquired. Just then, a loud rustling came from the woods in the opposite direction. Everyone turned to see the source as Indigo Wreath emerged, wearing nothing but a large pair of overalls, bandages wrapped around his head and right arm.

"Oh great I finally found you guys," He said with a smile, visibly unshaken from his ordeal. "You are not going to believe what happened to me." Wreath looked up, seeing the state the others are in. "I guess you guys have a pretty good story too."


	10. The Pretty Okay Outdoors:Part 2

Getting attacked by a bear was not what Wreath would have called a good weekend. Neither was having the life shaken out of him and hurled into a river before blacking out. If he was dead it certainly hurt more than he anticipated. His entire body throbbed with pain as he could hear what sounded like a female voice humming a sweet melody. In addition he could feel something covering his eyes, preventing him from seeing anything around. "Is this the pearly gates or the fiery pit?" He asked hesitantly. "Because if it's the second one I can explain."

"Pearls? Pits?" The voice said, a bit of a country accent in it. "You must have hit your head harder than I thought. Good that you're awake though. Didn't think you'd come to this soon. Here let me get that." A pair of hands gently removed a moist towel from Wreath's face as his vision focused, revealing a wooden ceiling above him, illuminated by a lamp in the corner, hinting that it was either late night or early morning. He shifted his gaze to his right as he met the face to go with the voice.

The girl, rather tall with bluish skin and dark grayish hair done up in a mullet haircut, stood over him with a light smile. "Woah." Was all he could manage as the girl gave him a bizarre look.

"What?" She asked with her arms on her hips.

"Nothing, nothing." He said quickly as he attempted to get up.

"Hold on there hotshot. You're going nowhere fast." She said as she held him back from getting up. "I'm no doctor but I don't think getting washed down river and smashing up against the shore is too good for your health."

Having accepted that he might not be going anywhere for the moment, Wreath sat up in the bed he found himself in. He realized something wasn't quite right and took a quick peak under his blankets before covering up nervously. "What happened to my clothes?!"

"Shoot, what did ya expect. They was all shredded and soaked. You'd have caught your death of cold if I'd have left em' on you."

After he'd calmed down, Wreath addressed the girl with a hesitant smile. "And to whom do I owe my rescue?"

"Name's Buzzsaw, Buzzsaw McColt," She introduced herself as Wreath did his best to hold back his laughter. "And who did I have the privilege of saving?"

"I'm Indigo Wreath. Thanks for the rescue. My friends and I were on a hike and let's just say I got on nature's bad side. How long have I been out?"

"At least half the day. I was down by the river having lunch with my sisters when we spotted washed up on some rocks. It's about ten at night now."

"Ah man, I've got to find my friends. Where am I exactly?"

"My family's cabin. It's a few miles south of the campsites. Town's in the other direction, a good hour drive down some pretty rough road." She explained. "But daddy took the truck out for business and he won't be back for a while. Only ones her are my sisters, Crosscut and Hacksaw." Busssaw took notice of the intrigued stare he was giving her. "My family's good at building things, alright?" A bit of redness flashed across her face.

"Do you have a phone I could use so I could call my friends?"

The girl shook her head in response. "Sorry, daddy has the only phone for his business calls. Only thing we got here is walkie talkies to call each other." She took a glance at the clock on the wall and noted the time. "Well I'd better get some sleep, got a big day tomorrow. Should probably get some sleep yourself."

"Good night and thanks again for the rescue." Wreath said as he laid down.

"Call if you need anything. Night Indie." She said before catching herself. "I mean Indigo...Mr. Wreath...um good night." Buzzsaw quickly turned out the light and shut the door. Wreath brushed off her strange behavior and went to sleep.

Buzzsaw made her way down the hall to her room where her sisters were already in their beds, busy chatting. They turned their attention to her as she walked in. "So how is he?" One of the sisters, wearing her hair tied high asked.

"He's fine, Hack." She said simply as she closed the door.

"Ooh, fine huh?" The two said playfully

"You know I didn't mean it like that." Buzz said defensively.

"Sure you didn't mean it like that?" Her other sister, Crosscut joked before being silenced with a pillow to the face.

"Shouldn't the two of you be getting some sleep?" She scolded as she rolled over in her bed. Her sisters continued to chuckle before they headed to sleep as well.

 **Morning**

A loud thud woke Wreath as he jumped to his feet. "What was that?" He looked over to the chair and found a pair of overalls, a note attached from Buzzsaw stating they are for him. He quickly got dressed and made his way down stairs, finding two other girls in the kitchen eating breakfast. The two shared a similar skin tone which gave Wreath all the info he needed. "You must be the sisters."

"That's us," One of the girls, her hair in two long pigtails said. "I'm Crosscut McColt."

"Hacksaw," The other sister introduced herself as she invited him to sit. "Buzzsaw's out chopping trees but she told us to help you out today. How about something to eat? You look skinnier than a scarecrow."

"Uh, thanks," He said, still feeling a bit sore as he grabbed a plate off the table and prepared his meal. Looking outside he noted that the sun had not even come out fully. "What time is it?"

"6:30, why?" Crosscut asked simply as she continued eating. 

"I mean isn't it a bit early for that kind of thing?"

"Actually she's a bit late today," Hacksaw said as she took a sip of her juice. "Probably cause she was watching you sleep all day." The two girls snickered and Wreath gave them a quizzed look before he continued with his meal.

"So what do you all do out here anyway?"

"Daddy builds furniture and Buzzsaw helps him with all the number crunching stuff. But since he's away making some sales, she's out chopping trees to get the orders they have ready."

"Isn't that a lot of work for one person?"

"She likes it that way," Cross explains. "We focus on our schooling and she works out here with daddy."

"Yeah, they usually get loads done just between the two of them."

After breakfast, Wreath decided to get some fresh air as he got Crosscut to help him outside. "There you go. Comfy?" The girl said as she sat him in a chair, placing a pillow behind him.

"Thanks." He said as she handed him a glass of lemonade. At a distance he spotted Buzzsaw trimming the branches from trees she'd already felled.

"If you need anything just holler."

As he watched Crosscut leave, Wreath turned his attention back over to Buzzsaw who was making her way in his direction. She wore a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans with a long sleeved shirt tied around her waist. "Hey there." She greeted with the ax over her shoulder.

Standing in front of him, he couldn't help but notice the girl's defined muscle tone that surely came from the daily labor she was currently involved in. "Wow. I mean how...how's it going?" He stumbled over his words as she smiled.

"Could ask you the same. Glad to see you're out and about though, so to speak."

"Couldn't just sit around," Wreath responded.

"How about a little walk then?" She recommended as she offered her hand and helped him to his feet. "So where you from?"

"I go to Canterlot High," He says as the two take a stroll around the homestead. "Just outside the city. It's a nice quiet little place. Well, for the most part." Wreath remembered all the happenings since Princess Twilight's first visit. "What about you? When did you graduate?"

The questioned caused her to chuckle and look away for a moment. "I leave school alone. It's more of my sisters' thing. Besides, daddy couldn't handle all this business he gets on his own. And Cross and Hack are focused on school so not a lot of help otherwise."

"You don't have any family or friends that could help out?" The two continued their discussion as they made their way around to a mid sized building that served as a workshop.

"A lot of the family is pretty spread out. We did have some neighbors, the Hooffields, but they moved away a while back. I don't mind it though. Helps keep me trim and fit." She began playfully flexing as Wreath found himself unable to take his eyes off of her. He was snapped out of his daydream as Buzzsaw took him by the hand. "Come on, I wanna show you something."

The duo made their way to the workshop, Buzzsaw opening the door and hitting the light as they entered. Inside Wreath sees dozens of pieces of furniture from rocking chairs to bed frames. "Wow, that's a lot of wood."

"Made it all myself," The girl said proudly as she watched Wreath's amazement. "Well some of it. Daddy did most of the work. I just added the finishing touches."

Wreath walked up to one of the chairs and put his hand to it, noticing the fine feel and detail. "This is incredible. You've really got talent to do something like this."

The compliment caused the girl to blush slightly. "Gee, thanks." She said simply before asking something that had been on her mind. "So do you have a girlfriend? I mean of course you do. Why wouldn't you? I mean you're handsome with great hair and...and I'm just going to shut up before I embarrass myself anymore."

Wreath chuckled for a moment before turning to the now flustered girl in response. "It's cool and no, I'm not seeing anyone right now."

"Oh good. I mean not like that. What I meant was...and I'm doing it again ain't I?" She asked with a bit of embarrassment again flashing across her blue skin, putting a shade of purple on her face. "Sorry, it's just I don't have much experience with this sort of thing, boys I mean and I tend to stammer on and..." She is surprised as she looked down to find Wreath's hands wrapped around hers.

"Believe me, I know how it gets sometimes. It's hard to express what you feel in words," Wreath says.

"And you want to avoid,"

"Looking like a fool." The two said in unison as each stared into the others eyes. Buzzsaw made a quick move forward, pressing her lips against his for a moment. She stopped herself pulling back from a stunned Wreath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." The farm girl said, an embarrassed look about her.

"It's...it's okay." Wreath said quietly as the two locked lips again. The two were so caught up that neither noticed when they tumbled to the floor of the shop.

"You know, maybe I could come to Canterlot High and finish school. That way I'd get to see you every day."

"I'd like that." Wreath agreed before noticing the position they were. "Uh, maybe we should get up." The jumped up, blushing as they seperated.

"Well I'd better get back to work. Those trees don't chop themselves." Buzzsaw nearly tripped several times as she made her way to the door with Wreath following a ways behind with a slight grin on his face.

As the girl went back out into the woods Wreath found his way back to the chair he'd been seated in earlier. He enjoyed the rest of his lemonade, watching the woodcutter in the distance as Crosscut rejoined him.

"You know, I think she likes you." Cross said as Wreath gave her a raised eyebrow. As she continued, the two watched Buzzsaw as she proceeded.

"Yeah, I uh...I noticed."

"I'm really happy for her. She doesn't get out much working with daddy and all." She said as she poured more lemonade into his glass. "We're the same age you know? All three of us."

"You're triplets?" Wreath said surprised as she calmly nodded her head.

"When mama passed away a few years ago she dropped out of school to help out around her so she's always been the more mature one. Daddy wanted to hire someone to help him with the business but she insisted on being the one to do it. We wanted to do the same but she said 'I already called the easy job. You two have to go the hard route.' I think she took the harder choice though. She doesn't go to parties with us or date or anything, just stays here and works. Doesn't ask for help, doesn't want it."

"Oh." That was all Wreath could find to say as he sipped his drink.

"But since she met you I've seen a side of her I haven't seen in years. I know you two don't know each other that well but I'm really glad you crashed into her life." She hugged him lightly before heading back toward the door of the house. "Hacksaw's making lunch. It'll be ready in a bit. Hope you like soup."

Wreath sat back as he contemplated what he just heard. "What are you so worried about? She likes you, you like her. What's the problem?" He looked over to his left shoulder where a miniature version of himself stood in a bright red suit.

"But I can't just let her throw her life away." Wreath said as another appeared on his right, this one wearing a white suit.

"Hey she's ready to give up everything for you. What more could you ask for?" The white suited figment of his imagination asked as he looked over to it.

"I thought you were supposed to be the good part of my conscience?"

"Well we talked and we just really want you to get a girlfriend already." The two nodded as Wreath brushed them off.

"Enough. I know what I have to do." He made his way down the path that Buzzsaw was down as he looked around for her. It took him several minutes to reach a clearing where several trees already lay. "You out here?" He called before he heard a creaking sound a short distance away. Turning he saw a tree teetering in his direction.

"Look out!" Buzzsaw shouted, tackling him out of the way with all her might. The two tumbled down a hill before crashing into a bush. Opening his eyes, Wreath found Buzzsaw laying on top of him yet again. "You sure have a knack for needing saving."

"Well you have one for saving it." Wreath joked before remembering why he came out there in the first place. "Listen I need to talk to you."

"Buzzsaw! You out here girl?" A voice interrupted as a man stood on the hill above them. The fellow, a bit on the short side, had the same blue tone to his skin as the three girls and a long, dark blue beard to match. He also wore a ten gallon hat and a disapproving glare to go with it.

"Daddy, you're home early?" The girl asked in a confused panic as the two teens rolled away from one another and got to their feet. "Now look I can explain. You see what happened was...run!" The two made a break into the woods as her angered father, albeit slowly, pursued them. After running a good distance the two duct under a large collection of bushes near the river.

Now having a moment to rest Wreath decided to say what he needed. "Listen, I can't do this."

"Sorry I know daddy's a little intense right now but he'll calm down in a bit."

"No I mean I can't do this to you. You care about your family and I don't want to get in the way of that."

"But I thought you wanted to be together?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"I do but I can't let you give up on what you're doing here just for that. You barely know anything about me. What if things don't work out? Do you really want to abandon your family for someone who may be no good for you?"

"But," She struggled to respond before Wreath stopped her.

"Maybe in another time, another place, we could have had something." He wipes the tears from her face as he gives her one more kiss. The two hear her father calling out a short distance away. "I...I'm sorry. I should go." Looking around to make sure the angered man is not in sight, Wreath makes a break for it, leaving Buzzsaw to return home.

 **Several Days Later**

"It took me a while but I finally made it back to the park." Wreath concluded his story as he walked down the hall of Canterlot High with Brawly Beats and Scott Green.

"Hm, not buying it." Brawly said simply.

"Come on guys, ask Cap. He'll tell you the same thing."

"So last weekend you got chased and mauled by a bear, thrown down a river, rescued and nursed back to health by locals." Scott repeats as Indigo nods. "No, that part we get. But you expect us to believe that one of said locals fell madly in love with you and you turned her down out of the good of your heart."

"Yeah not buying it." The two said in unison as Wreath continued to walk.

"Well if you don't believe me that's fine. I probably wouldn't believe me either. Doesn't matter anyway. We went our separate ways and it was for the best, end of story." Wreath stops as he is spun around and kissed. He is shocked to see Buzzsaw McColt is the culprit.

"Or we just got to the next chapter." She said as she stared into his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well after he calmed down I asked daddy if it would be okay to go back to school. Then I remembered what you said maybe another place and another time. So another place, here. Another time, right now."

"But what about your family?"

"I decided to swallow my pride and daddy said he'd hire someone to cover me and Cross and Hack said they'd help out when they can. And he pulled some strings and set me up with a nice family in town that's going to let me stay with them so I can finish school."

"That's great." Wreath said as the two share a hug.

"And icing on the cake, he can't wait to meet you proper." Her comment caused Wreath to frown a bit over her shoulder.

"Great." He said as he put on a forced smile as the two walked together. "Let me show you where your first class is."

"I don't believe it." Scott says as he and Brawly are almost knocked over by what they've just seen.

"Told you we should have gone." Brawly said as he punched his friend in the arm.

"So we could have gotten attacked by a bear?"

"Eh, it would've been worth it."


	11. The Spy Who Friended Me: Part 1

High in the Yakyakistan mountains a lone climber scales a remarkably steep cliff. Making quick work of the obstacles and reaching the top the figure, covered in heavy winter clothing and goggles took a moment and sat on the edge of the now conquered cliff which overlooked the entire mountain range. "Boone, Boone!" A voice called out behind as a young boy ran up.

"Calm down Ro," The figure stood up, taking off the goggles and winter hat to reveal a young man with pale white skin and dark brown hair. "What's all the commotion about?"

"You got a package. It's back at your house."

"Any idea who it's from?"

The boy simply shook his head. "They didn't say. They said just to make sure you got it. It looked real important so I didn't want to mess with it."

" Guess it's not those cookies mom said she was sending then." Boone followed the boy back to a small but bustling village and the two head over to a small, wooden shack that served as the mans home. Seated by the door was the aforementioned package, a manila envelope. "Thanks a lot Ro. Here ya go. Buy yourself some candy." He said as he placed a few coins into the boys hand, who promptly and happily runs off.

Boone, having grabbed the envelope, entered his humble abode, took out a knife and cut it open. Inside was a check for a rather large sum of money that easily caught his attention with a sharp whistle. "Boy, check included? They must really be confident I'll take this job." He thought to himself as he continued. Scrolling through the other papers he passed through a collection of dossiers. "Their bringing everyone in for this." He wondered to himself just who could warrant everything in front of him.

Attached to the mission file was the final dossier of the target, which caused Boone to give a small smirk. "Found her."

 **Canterlot High (One Week Later)**

"First off I'd like to thank all of you for taking the time out of your busy schedules to be here," An excited Lyra Heartstrings said to her very small audience of Rose Heart and Flash Sentry. The two looked around to see if anyone other than themselves had accepted the invite from Lyra that had been slipped into their lockers. "Thought there would be a few more people here admittedly."

The two attendees look at each other nervously for a moment before turning back to Lyra. Flash was the first to comment, putting his phone away as he gave Lyra his undivided attention. "Yeah, the others said they were sorry for not being here but this was kind of last minute."

"It was pretty sudden," Rose Heart admitted. "What's this all about anyway?"

"Well I called you guys here to ask a big favor," Lyra said with a smile. "I was hoping you guys could spend some time with Bon Bon. Me and her hang out all the time but she never really branches out. Honestly, sometimes it seems like she goes out of her way to not be seen. My family and I are going on a trip to see my grandma next week so I thought that maybe you guys might be able to help her socialize a little bit more."

"Sure, why not?" Rose Heart answered. "That's what friends are for."

"I'm cool with that. We were teamed up in the Friendship Games so that might help break the ice a bit." Flash added as Lyra jumped with joy.

"Thank you guys so much. I can't wait to tell Bon Bon," She stopped to check the time on her phone. "That is if she was on time for once."

 **Meanwhile**

In a dimly lit industrial complex a lone person, dressed from head to toe in black stealthily made their way around the multi-storied building. Making themselves scarce as the skeleton crew roamed around, the intruder made their way to an isolated room. After checking to make sure the coast was clear, they placed a device on the electronic door lock which, after a few seconds, bypasses the security and opened it. Walking into the room and passed the disabled security, the figure walks over to a portrait on the far wall, removing it to reveal a safe and effortlessly opens it, ignoring stacks of cash and jewels. Instead they go for a lone envelope filled to the brim with documents and places them in a duffle bag that they then sling over their shoulder.

"Too easy." They said simply as a vibrating sensation traveled up their leg. Pulling out a phone from their pocket the figure sighed as they saw the callers name before answering quietly. "Hello."

"Bon Bon where are you? I've got everybody waiting here."

"Lyra this really isn't the best time." She stopped as she slowly turns her head to find the doorway blocked by a man in a three piece suit, complete with a bowler hat and cane. Flanking either side of him is a security guard.

"Well well well. What do we 'ave 'ere? " He said with a Cockney accent as he tilted his cane forward, gesturing for the guards to apprehend the thief.

"Can I call you back?" Bon Bon asked as she flipped over the first guard, using the momentum to kick the second in the chest. As he stumbled backward she swept his legs, knocking him flat on his back. The second turned around and tackled her to the ground.

"Come on Bon Bon. You do this all the time." Lyra complained, unaware of her friends predicament. "I get some friends together to hang out and you blow it off."

Bon Bon dropped the phone for a moment and chopped the guard on both sides of his neck, forcing him to roll over in pain. The second, having gotten to his feet again is quickly put back down by a roundhouse kick from the girl. She then flipped forward, knocking out the first guard as he lay on the floor and picking up her phone.

"If yew wan' somethin' done right, do i' yaaahrself." The last standing man said as he removed his jacket and hat and flipped the base of the cane into his right hand.

"Okay, look I'll meet everyone at our usual spot. I just need to take care of something first." She hung up the phone as the armed man made his way toward her. "Long time no see huh Chap?"

"I've been waitin' ter pay yew back fer what last job lass." He rushed forward, swinging the cane by the tip and forcing Bon Bon against a desk. He swung downward only for her to flip backward over the desk. She effortlessly dodged several swings before taking chair behind her and swiftly hurling it in his direction before making a break for the door. Chap outmaneuvered her, coming at her again and forcing her away from the door and against a pillar. He swung to either side of it as the girl spun from one side to the other.

She waited for just the right moment, grabbing hold of the cane as it clanged against the pillar. "Thanks for the springboard," The girl said as she spun around the pillar, kicking Chap in the back of the head, slamming his face against the support and knocking him out. "Oh and thanks for making this easy. I had a previous engagement to get to anyway." Having strapped the bag to her back, she got a running start before crashing through the window and out of the building, using a set of retractable wings to glide away from the scene. During her descent she made a call using a built in headset in her mask. "Hey, I could really use a jump jet. I'm late as it is."

Laying face first on the floor, Chap hears the ringing of his cellphone. With his face still to the floor he answered. "Yeah what do yew want?" He answered. "Hey, been a while. How's fngs?... Oh yeah? _Thee_ won't believe dis but yew just missed 'er actually. _Thee_ don't say? Pret'y sure I'm fired so yew be'er believe I'm in. So, who else is comin' wiv us?"

A short time later Bon Bon rushed to meet Lyra and the others, hurrying into the cafe where they are already waiting. "Sorry I'm late, my boss wanted me to pick up a few things for him."

"That guy always seems to have something for you to do on your day off." Lyra said, seated between Flash and Rose Heart. "You should really think about looking for another job."

"Trust me Lyra, it's not that easy." She said as she sat across the table from the others.

"It's cool then. By the way I ordered your regular." Lyra said casually. "Well, now that you're here we can kick this thing off. Bon, this is my friend Rose Heart. Remember I introduced you a while back."

"We met at Rarity's fashion show." Rose Heart said with a smile.

"Right. Good to see you again."

"And of course you know Flash Sentry."

"Hey, what's up." The guitarist greeted with a wave.

"Trust me, there's no way I'd forget him." Bon Bon said, her face blushing slightly.

"Now that everybody's introduced I'd like to..."

"Table six, your order is ready." A young woman at the counter announced as Lyra got up.

"Oh, that's us. I'll get the drinks you all just enjoy each others company."

"Okay take your time." Bon Bon said as her friend left the three to talk. Once Lyra was out of sight the girl's expression abruptly changed from a smile to a very stern frown as she addressed the two. "Alright look, I know Lyra has this whole thing where we become friends planned out. Here's the thing, I don't need any new friends, pals or chums."

"But," Rose attempted to speak before being cut off.

"If you want to keep that ruby colored mess you call hair on your head don't interrupt again." Rose promptly closed her mouth as Bon Bon continued. "So here's how it's going to go down: We all put on this buddy buddy performance when Lyra's around. Other than that I don't want to have anything to do with the both of you. Don't talk to me, don't wave, heck don't even admit you know me. You got that?" The two confused teens give an uncertain nod seconds before Lyra returns.

"So how's everyone doing?" She asked as she handed them their beverages.

"Oh yeah, I think we all understand each other just fine."

 **Three Days Later**

As school let's out for the day Flash made his way outside with his band mates. "So you want to go practice?" Brawly asked.

"Yeah we could practice getting Brawly a girlfriend." Ringo joked, putting on a small smile.

"You know you don't say much, but when you do it makes me want to hurt you."

"Sorry guys I can't I have to meet up with B..." Flash stopped, remembering what was said a few days before. "a friend. I'll have to catch you guys later."

"Yeah, check you later." Ringo said as he looked back at the front entrance. "Hey there's Trixie. I bet she'd have coffee with you for another twenty bucks."

"That's it!" Brawly pulled out his drum sticks from his back pocket and menacingly chased after the bass player. Meanwhile, Flash had made it to his car as he heard someone run up behind him, calling his name. He turned to see Rose Heart rushing to catch him.

After straightening her clothes she addressed him. "Mind if I bum a ride from you."

"Headed the same place so I don't see why not. Hop in." As the two made their way to meet Lyra and her rather aggressive friend, the two decided to strike up conversation. "So..."

"Are we really doing this?" Rose asked. "I mean really doing this?"

"Lyra asked us to try."

"Yeah but I think Bon Bon made it pretty clear that we aren't exactly her favorite people on the planet. I mean who would have thought under that sweet persona could be someone so bitter?"

Flash stopped the car at an intersection as they waited for the light to change. "I'll admit she's not...friendly."

"That's putting it mildly. She's rude, condescending, not at all pleasant to be around and on top of that she has an nauseatingly close relationship with her best friend. Why don't we just explain to Lyra that this isn't going to work out?"

"Maybe you're right." 

"Maybe?"

"Okay, you are right. We're doing this for Lyra but it's not really helping by making her think everybody's friends when we're not. Let's tell her gently though, agreed?"

"Right." The light finally changed as they continued on silently to their destination. Rose turned to Flash every so often before finally saying what was on her mind. "You don't think my hair looks a mess do you?" The two eventually arrived at the park where Lyra and Bon Bon were already waiting. The two have their school bags on them, a sign that they came straight there, same as the others. They both take a deep breath before getting out of the vehicle to meet them. The group took a short walk through the park as both Rose and Flash attempted to find just the right time to break the bad news to the cyan haired girl.

"So I was thinking," Lyra began only to be interrupted by the ringing of her cellphone. "Hello? Hey how's it...Oh really? Yeah, I'm still at the park. Alright, love you too."

"Something wrong?" Rose asked.

"That was my mom. Turns out we have to leave today. Something about my aunt and my cousin's fiancee butting heads and she kind of has to be the unfortunate mediator." Lyra tucked her phone away and turned back to her friends. "Sorry guys, but at least you all can still hang out while I'm gone."

The three traded glances between them with forced smiles. "That sounds like a blast, right?" Flash said in an attempt to sound as sincere as possible. He nudged Rose, encouraging her to comment as well.

"Yeah, it'll be a real hoot." Rose commented as Bon Bon simply nodded.

Before long a car pulled up outside the park, honking the horn as Lyra turned and waved to the driver. "That's my mom. Gotta go." She pulled the three in for a group hug which, unknown to her, made them extremely uncomfortable. "I'm gonna miss you. I'll see you all when I get back and I can't wait to hear all the crazy stories you'll have when I get back."

The three said their goodbyes and stood next to each other, smiling and waving until the car pulled off and Lyra was out of sight. At that instance the three quickly changed their expressions. "Later." Bon Bon said plainly as she distanced herself from the two and exited the park.

"Rude," The ruby haired girl said as they watched Bon Bon disappeared around a corner. Now having no plans thanks to Lyra's departure, Rose turned back to Flash. "So, wanna show a lady a good time?" She said jokingly before she noticed something on the ground. "What's that?"

Flash turned his gaze toward the ground and bent over to pick the item up. "It's Bon Bon's phone. Must have fallen out of her bag. Come on, maybe we can catch her before she gets to far." Flash suggested as the two raced after the girl who was already out of view. Having made their way to the city street they looked around only to find that the girl had completely vanished. "She couldn't have gotten that far."

As they continued their search the two were startled by a shrieking voice from behind. "Yow!" They spun around to see a girl with light green hair going down her back smiling excitedly. "Canterlot High dudes. Wha-wha-what is up?" She sang as the two soon recognized the girl, who was wearing a white blouse with a black skirt, by her signature pink headphones.

"Hey, Lemon Zest," Flash said as the two fist bumped. "How's it going?"

"Oh you know, bit of this and that. On my way to work right now."

As the two rockers conversed about music and an upcoming concert, Rose decided to interrupt and get back to the matter at hand. "Uh Flash, we kind of need to get back to finding Bon Bon."

"Right, sorry." The rocker rubbed the back of his head out of embarrassment for letting himself get sidetracked.

"Wait, you guys looking for Bon Bon?" Zest asked as they gave a confirming nod. "That's so cra-cra-crazy! We work at the same place. You guys follow me and I'll take you right to her."

"That's what I call convenience." Rose and Flash followed the girl as she led them to a rather ordinary two story building. The front sign is small and several of the bulbs in the window frame have shorted out. "Well everyone has to work I suppose." Rose said beneath her breath as they headed inside. The interior of the building was just as drab as the outside, with old wooden chairs in the waiting room and a woman with a bright smile at the front desk.

"What's happenin' Ida?" Zest greeted as she gave the woman a high five. Flash and Rose are shocked to see the girl's hand pass straight through Ida. They trade glances as the woman takes notice of Lemon Zest.

"Welcome Ms. Zest." Ida said in a digitized voice before turning to the others. "Warning, unauthorized personnel in the vicinity."

"Relax Ida, they're with me." Zest said as she held up a card that she scanned through a reader on the wall. "We good?"

"Personnel recognized. Authorization granted." A panel opens along the back wall as Zest gestures for the other two stare in disbelief before following. "Have a nice day."

"Thanks Ida. We'll work on that high five thing. Don't worry you'll get it." Zest entered the opening that led to an elevator as her two speechless companions joined her. The door then closed and the elevator began to descend. "Ida's nice." She commented simply as Rose and Flash remand in stunned silence. "Stands for Interactive Digital Assistant. Got to work on her personality though. Told her she needs to get out more. Hey you guys alright?"

"What was that all about?" Rose blurted out.

"You guys never had to punch in for work?" Zest asked puzzled before she remembered. "Oh right. Here, put these on." She handed each of them a watch that they placed on their wrists, then pressed a button on them as a field of light covered the two. The light died away as the two were now dressed in black and white, Rose with the same skirt and blouse combo and Flash in a similar colored suit and tie.

"How did you..." Flash questioned in both amazement an shock.

"Hard light watches. Aren't they just awesome? This way you guys won't stick out." Zest explained as the door finally opened. The two, thinking they had seen everything were corrected as they witnessed a large officer center in what was supposed to be the basement of the building. All around dozens of men and women, dressed in the same black and white as they were, went about their business. "Come on I'll take you guys to Bon Bon. We've got an assignment so she'll be in our office."

The two hesitated for a moment, still standing in the elevator as Flash whispered to Rose. "Something tells me we would have been better off just giving Zest the phone."

They exited the box as Rose replied. "Something tells me you're right."


	12. The Spy Who Friended Me: Part 2

Returning a lost phone to a classmate seemed a simple enough task to Flash and Rose. Unfortunately for them they had to run into Lemon Zest, who had now led them into what looked like something out of a spy film. "And this is cafeteria," Zest said as she took the two on a tour of the facility. "they have the tastiest enchiladas on Thursdays."

"Uh, Lemon Zest," Flash interrupted as the girl talked up a storm. "What exactly is all of this?"

"Oh right, sorry guys I get a bit wonky when I give these tours."

"How many of these things have you given?" Rose Heart inquired as they rounded a corner.

Zest scratched her head at the question as she tried to think. "Don't know. Can't really remember after the last mind wipe."

Flash and Rose stopped in their tracks before asking in unison, "Mind wipe?"

"Yeah, apparently sometimes I do things that aren't allowed and I have to get my memories erased back to a certain point. It's really not that bad and there's absolutely no negative side..." The green haired girl stopped as if her body shut down and her eyes went crossed. Rose walked in front of her and snapped her fingers in Zest's face as she came out of her trance. "effects. What was I saying?"

"You were going to explain what exactly this place is." Rose answered as Zest shook her head in an attempt to get her senses about her.

"Right, well you dudes remember the Friendship Games when Twilight went all BAM! POW! KABOOM?!" They nodded as they recounted the events of that day. "Well after all that awesomeness agent Sweetie Drops asked me to join the team."

"Sweetie Drops?" The two teens asked.

"Yeah, that's Bon Bon's code name. I'm Special Agent On Air. How cool is that? Anyway she said the organization is dedicated to protecting the world from all forms of danger, including magical disturbances like what happened then. Then they made us partners and we've worked together for a few months now."

"This can't be real," Flash responded in an attempt to make sense of it all. "This is a joke right? This is someone pulling a prank on us and there's a hidden camera in the wall somewhere." He put his hand to the wall, feeling for a hole where the camera could be.

Zest stared in confusion as she watched the scene. "Sorry dude, no pranks going on here. Administration banned them after someone accidentally triggered a reactor meltdown." The girl's face blushed with embarrassment after the explanation. "Right this way." The trio finally arrived at an office door that had both girl's code names on it. "You guys wait here a second." Zest stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"On Air, where have you been?" The girl with the two toned haired asked, seated at her desk and looking none to pleased. "You're late again."

"Oh come on Bon Bon. It was like half an hour. What's the worst that could happen since then?"

The girl jumped up putting her hand over the rocker girl's mouth. "I told you never to use my real name around here. There's no one I can trust in this place, not one-hundred percent anyway."

"Then you probably shouldn't leave things like this laying around." Zest said as she handed Bon Bon her phone.

"My phone? What the...?" She said in shock as she reached into her backpack where the device was originally located only to find it missing. "Where did you get this?"

Zest put on a huge smile as she responded. "Just some good samaritans who you might be familiar with. BOOM!" The girl quickly pulled the door open to reveal Flash and Rose Heart, who simply waved sheepishly.

 **Meanwhile**

In the lobby of the headquarters, Boone, Chap and three others walk to the front desk. Each of them are dressed in black with various gear strapped to them. "Do you have an appointment?" I.D.A asked as Boone simply walked around the desk. "I'm sorry but you are not have access passed this point."

"Hey Hung Jury, you think you can shut this annoying thing off?" Boone asked as brown skinned man with white hair stepped forward.

"No problem at all," He removed a small hand held device from one of the pockets on his vest and plugs a cord from it into the reader. "Just have to make a few adjustments and... there we go." A slight tweak to the system quickly silenced I.D.A, dissipating the hologram manning the front desk and giving the group access to the systems of the entire building.

"So we've got access?"

"Yep. Got any requests?"

 **Sweetie Drops Office**

Flash and Rose couldn't help but sweat nervously as Bon Bon, or rather Sweetie Drops as she was known here, gave them an disapproving glare. "What are they doing here?" She demanded to know as her eyes narrowed. "How could you bring them here of all places?"

"What?" Zest said, puzzled to why her partner was in a worse mood than usual. "I just thought you'd be happy to see your buds."

"First off these two aren't my friends. Second, you know the rules about bringing people in here." Bon Bon pushed the green haired girl aside as she addressed the two herself. "And as for you two, I told you we aren't friends and we never will be." Before she can say anything further an announcement comes over the intercom.

"Attention all agents. We have an emergency situation. Please report to the briefing room. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill." I.D.A says as the group listen in.

Bon Bon could only face palm as she dreads what this was all about. "With my luck this has something to do with you two. Stay here until I get back."

"Yeah, let's go partner!" Lemon Zest attempted to follow her out only to receive a shove.

"Oh no you don't. This all your fault so you're staying with them. If it turns out to be something else you make sure no one comes in here except me. If not, you know what to expect." She glared furiously at Zest before exiting the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Bummer dudes."

Rose walked over and placed a consoling hand on Zest's shoulder. "Sorry about all this."

"Yeah we didn't mean to bring all of this on you." Flash added as the three waited for the agents return. "So what comes next?"

"Believe me when I say it's not going to be fun when she gets back." Zest answered, her shoulders slumped and her gaze pointed toward the ground. She perked up without warning with a huge smile on her face. "Hey, you guys want to see something cool? She said we couldn't leave the room. Doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves 'til she gets back." Pressing a button on the wall opens several panels on the wall. One contains an assortment of refreshments, another a game console with a vast library of to choose from.

"Sweet," Flash said as he gazed at the array of items.

"I've only seen this on those home makeover shows." Stated an impressed Rose Heart as Zest passed her the remote to a large flat screen television.

"Help yourselves. We get every channel under the sun including pay-per-view events all for free." The two promptly complied and partook of all the food and entertainment as they awaited Bon Bon's return. "You know even though she's pretty grumpy, Bon Bon can be nice when she wants to be. I have a tendency to goof around and not take things to seriously on occasion even on assignments. But you know, she stuck up for me when they wanted to toss me out of the organization, which wasn't the best for her career."

"That was actually really nice of her." Rose commented as she sat in on a couch that was fixed into on of the wall panels.

"She may not think we're that close but after all she's done for me I'd say Bonny is the best friend I've ever had."

"Bon Bon definitely has her own unique way of showing her feelings." Flash admitted.

"Well she can't be all bad if she has the Lyra Heartstrings seal of approval." The red haired girl helped herself to the snacks as they continued to talk. "Maybe we just misjudged her." Their conversation is interrupted by the ring of Zest's cellphone.

"It's Bon Bon," Zest glanced at her phone and saw her number run across the screen. "Hey Agent Sweetie Drops. What's the word?" Zest's expression changed from a half smile to one of complete worry as she listened. "What do you need me to do? Got it."

"Everything alright?" A concerned Flash inquired as she turned back to the two with an uncharacteristically serious face. "Stay here. I've got work to do."

 **Several Minutes Earlier**

Sweetie Drops rushed to make it to the emergency meeting. She sporadically looked at her watch to check the time, stopping to make an inquiry at one of the wall terminals. "I.D.A please tell me the meeting hasn't started yet." The agent looked up impatiently as the system gave her no response. "I.D.A, status report. I.D.A?" Her eyebrow raised slightly as she examined the box observing it was functional but the interface was not responding.

"Here's hoping that's the emergency." She said to herself as she rounded the corner to the briefing room. She froze for a moment when she spotted a lone figure, clad in black, standing in front of the door. Ducking back around the corner she swiftly pulled a small roach like robot from a compartment on her watch. Pressing a button on the watch opened a video screen as the robot began to scurry across the floor and up the wall, the screen allowing her to see what it sees. The bug makes it's way down the hall by way of the ceiling and stops just over the unidentified person.

"Have you guys found her yet?" He asked his compatriots inside as they sorted through the unconscious bodies of the agents. "How hard could it be to find one person?" 

"You know Ten Gallon, if you wanted this over already you'd be in here helping us look." The lone female in the group stated as they continued to sift through the group. "Hung got them all in here and gassed everybody and even he's in here."

"Tell you you what Golden Glove, I'll let you guys keep doing what you're doing and you let me guard the door."

"Guard it from what?! Everyone is in here!"

"Just ignore him," Boone interceded in the potential fight, taking Golden Glove to the side. "Every team has a fall guy. So if this goes south guess who's taking the blame?" He whispered to her as she let loose a devious smile and got back to the search as Ten Gallon shut the door.

Meanwhile Sweetie Drops, having finished listening to the conversation decided to act. "Looks like I'm handling this one solo." She took control of the bug again as it dropped down from above Ten Gallon, landing on the ground to the right of him.

He immediately turned his gaze downward at the object. "Stupid bug, you go squish now." He slammed his foot down only to miss as it moved around the floor. He continuously tried to smash the nuisance, turning around several times. Sweetie Drops took full advantage of the distraction and got behind him, stealthily taking him out and laying him against the wall. Using her watch's hard light option to disguise herself as Ten Gallon and also masks her voice before she entered the room.

"Finally decided to help huh?" Glove snapped as the agent entered the room.

"Well it was getting boring out their waiting for you slowpokes to get done. So I thought I'd help speed things up." She, or rather he began to search with the rest of the mercenaries. "Who are we looking for again?"

"Lor' luv a duck! We're lookin' fer what blasted Sweetie Drops kid. Didn't yew pay attenshun durin' da briefing? Know what I mean?" Chap asked the younger merc.

"No we don't know what you mean," Golden Glove shouted. "No one knows what you mean! Speak English man!"

Chap waved her off before getting back to the search. "Um, of course I remember. I'm just not good with names is all."

"How could you forget?" Boone questioned. "It was the only name on the debriefing packet to remember. Just look for the chick with the pink and blue hair and that should be a dead giveaway."

"Right, sorry sir." The disguised agent answered apologetically before continuing to observe the group. She knew from past experiences that Boone was a handful on his own without this others, whom she had no current information about. With the other agents out of commission and I.D.A seemingly disabled, she admitted to herself she had one other option. "Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"Sounded like someone's out there. I'll check it out. Better safe than sorry right." She excused herself before heading back out the door.

"More like better lazy." Glove spoke under her breath as the rest continued.

Outside the door, Sweetie Drops, still in her camouflage, dragged Ten Gallon across the hall to stash him in another room, placing him behind a desk. After dealing with that she got on her communicator only to find it's been disabled by the I.D.A system going down. "Terrific," She instantly remembered her cellphone and quickly brought up Zest's number. "Listen, I need your help. We've got a security breach and everyone else is out of action. I need you to grab some gear and make your way around the south side of the compound and meet me in..." Before she could finish she heard someone approaching and cut the call short. "Have to go. Hurry."

As she exited the room the holo Ten Gallon was met by Golden Glove. "Hey. Just checking the room."

"Uh-huh," Glove answered blandly. "Boone wanted me to help you search for any possible stragglers just in case. Elevator's out anyway but he wants us to check the core system so no one can reboot security."

"Right, lets go." As the door Ten Gallon stepped out of closed, Glove caught sight of a pair of boots sticking out from behind the desk in the room. She kept it to herself as the two walked down the hall. Subtly, she began to fall behind Ten Gallon as they headed toward the power core. Once she knew she wasn't seen, she drew her signature brass knuckles, placing a set on each hand. She stopped in her tracks, winding her right hand back for a punch.

Her swing came furiously forward. Sweetie Drops caught it out of the corner of her eyes managing to dodge it at the last second. She spun around only to be backed up as the mercenary threw a barrage of punches. Finding herself against the wall, she dodged several more shots before attempting to parry the blows. This proved to be a grave mistake as a punch caught her left wrist, smashing both it and the holo watch, revealing her. She kicked Glove in the stomach then in one of her legs, forcing her to the ground and giving the agent time to flee.

Instead of pursuing, Golden Glove wisely ran back to the others to alert them. Sweetie on the other hand, made as much distance between her and them as possible before ducking into a nearby room to address her injury. She gently closed the door so as not to alert her pursuers. To her shock a hand quickly covered her mouth, pulling her further into the dimly lit space. "It's okay, it's me." The familiar voice of Zest said as she released her grip on her partner.

"You alright?" Sweetie Drops gave a silent nod before she looked behind Zest and spotted Flash and Rose.

She was split between her anger and the pain that continued to jolt from her wrist. "What are they doing here? I told you to..."

"We know what you told her." Flash interrupted as Rose went over to check on the girl's injured wrist.

"But we weren't about to let you two go into this without help." Rose took some fabric out of her bag and made a makeshift brace for Sweetie Drops.

After getting her hand dressed, Zest handed her what looked like an EpiPen which she injected into the area around her wrist. After regaining some composure she stood up and turned away, once again looking outside the door, spotting the mercenaries coming down the hall. "I don't need your help," She says coldly as she holds her injured member. "I'll draw them off. On Air, wait a bit than follow behind once their after me."

"But," Zest attempted to argue the plan only to receive a glare from her partner.

"Just do what I say," Zest noticed the girl's stare lightened just before she turned away. "Please."

You two please just stay put."

The three could only watch as Sweetie walked into the hall and greeted the four still active intruders. "Looking for me Boone? I'm touched." She threw a pellet at the ground ahead of them that put a thick cloud of smoke between them and her as she raced away.

"Golden Glove, Hung Jury, after her!" Boone shouted as the group gave chase. "Chap come on, we'll head her off." The two run the other way.

As soon as all is clear Zest emerges followed by Rose and Flash. The rocker girl looks down the hall then turns back to the two. "I know what you guys are thinking," She said in an unusually grim voice. "You want to help her I know, but there's no way I can let you guys come with me." Her face abruptly changed from it's serious look to a toothy smile. "Not without the proper equipment anyway."

At the other end of the complex, Sweetie Drops is halted on both sides by the band of mercenaries. "Alright, here's the deal," Boone announced to the surrounded agent. "You can come quietly or things can get very very violent. Your choice."

She said nothing, simply put up her hand and gestured for them to come forward. "Lawd above! No mawer talk, let's get i' done., innit." Chap said as he prepared his cane.

"Please, please shut up already!" Golden Glove screamed as she rushed forward. She threw several punches as the agent backed away. She jumped into the air, avoiding Chap from behind as his cane connected with Glove, knocking her down. "Watch it!" She swung at the man, hitting him in the side of the face and the two began fighting each other.

"We're getting off target here." Hung Jury declared as he shot out a thin wire from a holster on his side that wrapped around Sweetie Drops as Boone kicks the other two away from each other.

"Time to end this," Boone said as he rushed forward, two blades extending from devices on his wrists. His target evades multiple slashes from him as Hung Jury pulls the cable in an attempt to keep her off balance. Sweetie maneuvered her body into a position that causes Boone to cut through the cable, freeing her as she kicked him away. Just as she freed herself, Chap came in from the side striking her in the face with his cane. She hits the ground hard as Boone and the others surround her. "Really should have come quietly."

"And you should really watch your back," Zest shouted as she flew in with a kick that knocked down Golden Glove. "You okay partner?"

"I've been better but I'll live."

"Too bad it's still four on two." Hung Jury smirked as he prepared another length of wire and the others prepared for a new fight.

"I'd actually recount if I were you." They turn to see Flash and Rose Heart behind them.

Sweetie looks at Zest with a bit of concern only for the girl to give a confident nod. "Things just got a bit more complicated." Boone admitted as each of his compatriots picked a target: Golden Glove taking Lemon Zest, Hung Jury picking out Rose Heart and Chap choosing Flash.

"Or more interesting." Golden Glove said with an twisted smirk as she charged toward Lemon Zest. Rose and Flash run away as Jury and Chap give chase.

"Now let's finish this." Boone prepared his blades for combat as he and Sweetie Drops engaged in a duel.

Meanwhile, Rose split from Flash as Jury followed her into the cafeteria. She scrambled into the kitchen as the man casually followed, swinging his cable as he entered. "Come out come out wherever you are." She stayed low, making her way around the counter as he circled around the other side. Stopping, he looked across the counter top and spotted several pots and pans hanging up. He tosses the cable out catching them and pulling everything down onto the floor and on top of Rose.

The girl panicked as she shuffled across the floor and to her feet. "Too easy." Jury laughed as he shot the cord at her. She stood still, seemingly frozen as it wrapped around her. A moment later the man himself freezes up as if something is jolting him before he falls to the ground a moment later.

"You're right, it was too easy," Rose smiled as she removed the cable and pulled a small device off of her skirt. "Hmm, personal space electrical field. Could have used one of these on my last date."

Down the hall, Chap is in hot pursuit of his target as Flash tries his best to keep the distance between them. The man threw his cane and the spinning projectile struck Flash in the backs of his knees, causing him to fall. He got up only to be kicked in the chest and knocked back into one of the offices. The teen got to his feet as his opponent casually walked toward him. Chap furiously swung the base of his cane at the boy causing Flash to tumble into a pillar behind.

"Blimey! _Polari_ abaaaht 'avin' yaaahr back against da ropes eh boy. Nuff said, yeah?" The man chuckled as he prepared to swing again.

"Seriously dude, just stop talking. It makes life so much better for everyone." Flash said with a smirk as his opponent swung yet again. He dove to the side and, quickly using a cylindrical device given to him earlier, fires a pellet that turned into a gel and secured Chap's cane to the support. Flash confidently puts up his fists. "Not so tough without that stick, huh?"

Chap simply twists the head of the cane and pulls, revealing a long slender blade as his new weapon. "But I'm guessing you're even tougher with that." He put his hands down as Chap put him on the defensive again. He thrust the blade forward but Flash ducked and it catches in the wooden frame of the bookshelf. Again, the blue haired boy used the device on the tip of the sword, fastening it in place.

"You..." Chap was quickly silenced as Flash shot a pellet that covered his mouth. Surprised, he failed to see the teen's follow up punch that caused him to stumble, hitting his face against the desk in the room and knocking him out cold. He fired four more pellets, pinning down Chap's arms and legs. A few moments later, the watch on Flash's arm begins to beep and he presses a button on it as Rose's voice comes through.

"Flash, you alright? Do you need any help?"

"No, everything's good on my end. How about you?"

"I'm okay. Should we see if Zest needs any help?"

"You two stay put," The rocker girl answers over the line as she sits on top of an unconscious Golden Glove. "Let me know where you are and I'll be by to meet you and get these guys to a cell. And don't worry about Sweetie Drops. If I know her, she's got it all under control."

In the large area that makes up the power core for the complex, Boone patiently stalked his prey. He slowly made his way to the terminal that would reactivate the security, knowing full well that was the agents plan all along. "Come out come out wherever you are." She dove down from her hiding spot above him and the two engaged in a furious exchange of blows, Boone getting the better of it as he knocked her down. She flipped backwards, just evading the mercenary's wrist blade and jumped back into the shadows.

"Bet you never thought you'd see me again huh?" The man's taunt received no answer as he continued. "You know, knocking me off that cliff and all. Broke nearly every bone in my body. The only thing that kept me going was the thought of what you did to me and exacting that same punishment ten times over. But you know, my employer wants you alive. So maybe I'll settle for your friends once the others bring them back."

This final comment is enough to get the girl out of hiding as she attacks Boone from his right side. He brought his blade up to defend himself. Sweetie got in close and wrapped her arms around his before kicking off him and removing his signature weapons. He attempted to defend himself as the girl exerted complete control over him. Boone managed to counter by delivering a kick to her bad wrist which, even with the numbing medication, was very sensitive. She flinched as he leaped on top of her.

Sweetie flipped him over as he soon made a mad dash to retrieve his weapons. Her attempt to stop him ended as he forcefully kicked her away. He swiftly put them back on and then turned to her. "Now where were we?" The confidence in his voice vanished as he spotted the cocky smile on Sweetie Drops face.

"You were losing." She said simply as he looked down at his gauntlets where to small blinking devices were attached. Before he could remove them they exploded, the blast knocking him against the wall. He came to moments later as the girl seized him by the collar of his shirt. "Now, you're going to tell me who hired you and then you're going to disappear forever. Otherwise something horrible might happen to that little village you call home."

His eyes widened with terror at those final words. "How do know about..."

"Oh I've been keeping tabs on you for a long time. I'd hoped you'd stay out of the game but if threatening my friends is how you want to play then so be it. All I need to do is make one small phone call."

"Alright I'll tell you everything, just leave them out of this." He whimpered which despite her stern gaze, surprised the agent.

"Good. Now I'm giving you a chance, your last chance. Now, let's talk."

 **One Week Later**

"Hey guys, did you miss me?" Lyra said happily as she arrived at the coffee shop, greeted by Flash, Rose, and Bon Bon.

"There's the lady of the hour." Flash greeted as she joined them at their table.

"So how was the family?" Bon Bon inquired as Lyra lowered her face against the table top.

"Don't ask. So how was your week? Do any cool stuff?"

"We had a great time." Admitted Rose before taking a sip of her tea. "We went to that crazy water park just outside of town." The group continued on as they explained to Lyra in detail all the amazing activities they'd enjoyed while she was out of town.

The excited girl brings them all in for a hug. "Aw, I knew you'd all hit it off. I hope you saved some fun for me."

"Definitely," Bon Bon is cut off as she received a text message. "Great, there goes the taskmaster again. I gotta go guys but let's get something planned for this weekend for sure." As she waved goodbye and exited the shop she was greeted by Lemon Zest, who sported a pair of sunglasses. "On Air,"

"Sweetie Drops," The two went their usual route and into the same building, greeted by a new and improved I.D.A. "What's up." Zest moved to give her regular high five. This time however it made actually contact. "Loving your new hard light upgrade."

"Thank you agent On Air." The system said simply as the two entered the elevator.

The quite ride down was interrupted by Zest. "Did you really need to wipe their memories? I mean I know it was protocol but everyone else was unconscious and the cameras were disabled. I don't think they would have said anything."

Her partner waited for a moment before finding the words. "The same reason I kept it from Lyra. Even if I hated to admit it at first, I care about them. And I care enough that I don't any of them to know anything about this part of me. It'll only put them in more danger."

"You sure have a funny way of showing you care."

"Why do you think your still in the organization with the slip ups you had in the past? You may mess up a lot but I know no matter what you'll always have my back when it counts."

Zest puts on a huge smile as they reach the bottom floor. "So you do like me after all?" She said as tears welled up in her eyes and the two hugged.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"Ha ha! You like a girl. You like a girl." Zest sang as she began laughing hysterically, Bon Bon none too amused.

"That's it. Heartfelt moment dead and gone." The frustrated agent stomped out and headed to her office as her friend followed.

"Come on I was joking. We're still friends right? Bonnie?"


	13. Canterlot Beauty Rose

Inside the walls of Canterlot High, the entire school is alive with activity as the students go about preparing for the Valentine's weekend dance. "Come on everyone we've only got two hours before they have to lock up." Amethyst Star led the organizing of the event alongside Pinkie Pie and Rarity in the gymnasium. "Rarity, I have to say this is shaping up to be the best event of the year. No havoc, no chaos, and no magic craziness to ruin everything I've planned. No offense."

"None taken darling. I know what it's like to want things to go off without a hitch only for something to come along and ruin it."

"Thanks Rarity," The coordinator turned her attention to a group of students who are bringing in boxes of decorations. "Just set those over in the corner. Snips and Snails can you stop making googly eyes with Lavender and Fuchsia long enough for them to hang those banners?"

"Sorry, we're on it." Snips said as the two left their new girlfriends to allow then to complete their assignments. Amethyst watched as the two waved goodbye to the girls, Lavender and Fuchsia blowing a kiss in their direction.

Amethyst let out a short sigh before continuing down her checklist. "Nice kids but barely listen to a word you say. I wonder how Sunset ever got anything done with those two."

"A great deal of patience I'm sure."

A short ways away, Starlight was struggling with a stack of boxes as they teetered back and forth. Not far from her an inattentive Flash Sentry sat, staring at the ground. "A...little...help...here." She muttered as the boy finally took notice.

"Oh, sorry. Here let me get that for you." He grabbed two of the boxes she held and helped her to her destination. "There you go."

"Thanks broham." Starlight said before looking down, her face slightly blushed as she stood under the taller student.

"No problem."

"So I was wondering, that is if you hadn't already had plans, I mean if you want to and it's okay if you don't want..." Starlight stopped herself from stammering through her words and looked up to notice that the boy had already left. "Oh, okay. Maybe some other time then." She held her head down dejectedly as she got back to the task at hand.

Having watched the scene, Amethyst felt the need to comment. "What's his problem? We've got work to do and he's just loafing around."

"I'm afraid Mr. Sentry is a bit down in the dumps today. He was hoping Twilight would accept his invitation to the dance but it seems she has some important diplomatic meeting to attend." Rarity explained before she looked down at her phone, noting the time. "Oh my, I apologize but I really must be going. I have some dresses waiting at the shop that I really must get back to if they're to be finished for the dance." 

"It's alright, everything here will be finished soon enough. Thanks for all the help." Not far off from the two was Sunset Shimmer was helping Microchips check the sound system to make sure everything was ready for the dance. She'd watched as Flash left the auditorium and couldn't help but feel for his dilemma. She'd known all about the problem of course. It'd been her book through which they'd tried to reach Twilight only to be answered by Spike as Twilight was already well on her way to a delegation by the time she'd written.

"Alright, give it a try." Micro said, catching Sunset completely off guard.

"Huh, oh right sorry," She reached over and picked up her guitar which was hooked up to an amp. She lightly strummed the strings as the sound came through perfectly. "How was that?"

"Perfect," Micro stopped for a moment to make one small tweak. "If you want to see how he's doing that's fine."

"What do you mean?" Sunset said nervously in an attempt to play down her concerns.

"It's cool Sunset. I can't say I know too much of where he's coming from. Until you asked me out to the dance I never really thought about dating all too much so I don't think I'm the best person to help him out. You know him better than most of us so go ahead."

"Thanks for understanding Micro. Nice to know you're not the jealous type." Sunset kissed Microchips on the cheek as she goes to find Flash.

"Just look at him." Ringo said as the two watched Flash leave and Sunset soon after. "We gotta fix this. Nobody is going to be alone at this time of year, well except you that is."

"Oh, you just had to go there." Brawly said with a frown on his face. "Luckily for you we have more important matters to attend to."

"What I have planned is a stretch and it's going to take some serious support. But with a few choice words and an insane amount of luck we can pull this off. And I know just the people who can help. Meanwhile you see if we can get some floral arrangements ordered."

"Got it." The drummer said as the two split up. As they leave Sunset caught up with their band leader.

"Hey Flash," She called out as he turn to her. "Got a minute. 

**The Next Day**

After school let out for the day Flash made his way out to his car where Sunset Shimmer was waiting for him. "Hey, you all set?"

"Sure, but where are we going exactly?"

"Come on don't spoil it." Sunset playfully held out a blindfold. "Oh and I'm driving."

Flash couldn't help but give a small grin as he trades the girl the keys for the cloth and promptly puts it on after getting into the passenger seat. "Can you at least give me a hint?"

"Nope." She said with a smile as the two drove off, leaving her friends with her journal. They all wave as she heads off.

"Alright we've got the book," Rainbow stated. "Now what?"

"Now we use it to call Spike and help get everything set while at the same time getting ready for the big night tonight." Pinkie said happily as the others nodded in agreement.

As Sunset drove through the streets she periodically glanced over at Flash to make sure he wasn't peeking. After only a few minutes of driving he decided to have a little fun with the girl.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No." The two playfully went back and forth before finally reaching their destination. Promptly pulling the car into a spot, she peered over at Flash. "Don't you wanna ask one more time?" She grinned as he did the same.

"Nah, I have a feeling it's a pretty obvious answer." He removed his blindfold and looked behind them to find they were parked in the lot of the local arcade. "Would you look at that."

"I thought we'd start our trip with a little something familiar. So, you ready to have a blast?"

"You know it!" He said excitedly as the two headed inside. They instantly spotted their old favorite game, Galaxy Intruder. "Bet I can beat your old high score."

Sunset removed her jacket and put on her game face. "Them's fittin' words." The two put their coins in the machine and proceed to play. The two enjoy themselves so much that they paid no attention to the time two hours and thirty dollars worth of quarters later. "Yes! The one and only queen of the galaxy." Sunset said in triumph.

"You must have been practicing since the last time we were here."

"Well I have been known to cruise through every once in a while," She said innocently. "So are you ready for our next stop?"

"Are you sure? It's getting late. Aren't you supposed to meet Micro at the dance?"

"We're taking a rain check on the date tonight. You don't have to wait for a special night to show someone you really care."

"And he's alright with you hanging with me, your ex?"

"Yeah, he's cool with it."

 **Meanwhile**

At the Valentine's dance many of the students are enjoying themselves as the night's entertainment, Thunderstruck, perform on the stage. At the refreshment table Microchips enjoys the company of the few students unfortunate enough to not have a date. "So how's it going?"

"Well I still don't have girlfriend and I'm solo on the most romantic night of the year so I've got that going on." Brawly answered as he stood with Scott, Starlight and High Winds, the latter's gaze shooting across the room at a very happy couple in the form of Adagio and Wiz Kid. She tenses up so much that she unknowingly crushed the punch filled cup in her hand, spilling the liquid on her dress.

As the group chat among themselves several others walk over. The incoming consist of Dash and Soarin, Fluttershy accompanied by Sandalwood, and Applejack with Curly Winds. "Hey guys, how's it hanging?" Dash asked.

"Uh sis, you got a little something right there," Curly pointed out to his younger sibling who finally took notice her punch stained dress. She muffled a frustrated scream, throwing her arms around in a rage before stomping off. "High Winds come back. Applejack, could you..."

"Don't sweat it. I'll see what I can do." She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder before heading after the girl.

"You know, you're a really trusting guy Micro." Dash stated.

"Why do you say that?" He inquired.

"You know, because most guys would be total nervous wrecks if their girlfriend took Valentine's day off to spend with her ex who's better looking, more toned, has great hair, not to mention is the lead in a band. I mean without that kind of trust in Sunset you'd probably be thinking they're somewhere making out right now." Microchips froze up after contemplating on Dash's words, his eyes blank with terror before passing out. "What's his problem?"

Soarin and Sandalwood stepped up and helped the techie to his feet as Fluttershy addressed Rainbow. "Remember that talk we had about being more tactful?"

As the others attempted to snap Micro out of it Brawly turned to Starlight. "So you want to dance?" He asked casually.

"Yes!" She said with a creepily bright smile as she pulled him to the dance floor.

 **Other Side of Town**

Finishing up their evening of entertainment, Sunset took Flash to the last destination on her list, a pathway that led to a ridge which overlooked the town. The two enjoyed burgers as they sat on the hood of the car. "Thanks Sunset, this was great. Just what I needed."

"Anytime Flash. And I'm sure Twilight will be back soon."

"I know," Flash answered with a smile. "I guess I'll have to get used to the idea that we won't be able to spend all of our time together."

"Yeah, I suppose the life of a Princess isn't always fun and games." Sunset's smile faded as she stared out at the landscape. "I can see why you love her. She's a lot like I was when we first met. Like I pretended to be anyway."

Flash looked over at the girl whose mood had changed so drastically. "Come on Sunset." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I wasn't a very good girlfriend at all was I?"

"You were..."

"And be honest." She said staring him in the face.

"In that case: A living nightmare might be the best way to put it." He had a nervous smile on his face for several seconds before the two broke out in laughter. "This is nice."

"Yeah, it is." Sunset took a peek at her watch and noticed the late hour. "Look at the time. We should probably be getting back. As much as he says he's not the jealous type I'm sure Micro's sweating bullets."

"He's lucky to have you." Flash says as he hops into the driver's seat.

"Not as lucky as Twilight is to have you."

 **Leaf Family Flower Shop (The Next Day)**

"You need what? And how soon?" Daisy shouted before Lily, Rose and herself prepared to pass out. The three are held up by Sweet Leaf and Teddy.

"Alright, we don't need to go through all that again." Leaf said, decidedly annoyed before turning her attention back to Brawly. "So how can we help?"

"We need to get all this done without Flash finding out. Do you think you can make it happen?"

"No sweat. I'll make a few calls for some extra hands and see what I can do." Leaf said as she turned to Teddy. "I have a favor to ask."

"Already on it." The athlete said as he pulled out his phone.

 **Canterlot High**

"Alright so Ringo wants us to spread out." Cherry Crash said to her band mates. "Val, you head over to Rarity to see what she and Pinkie can do about the decor and some formal wear. The Rainbooms are Twilight's friends so Mint, Bass, see what Sunset can do to get in contact with her. It'll take some serious coordination to get this just right."

"What do I do?" Napalm asked with a smile.

Cherry walked up to him, placing a hand on each of his shoulders. "You have the most important, and possibly most awkward, part." The second half she said under her breath. "I want you to go to the marching band and see if they'll help out with some music." Her comment caused him to frown as she smirked.

"Why?"

"I wanted to see your reaction. And it was priceless." She said as she turned and walked down the hall. "Say hello to Baton Switch for me."

Napalm slumped down, not at all ready to begin his assignment. "This is going to be fun." he said disparagingly as he slowly made his way to the music room.

Cherry stopped a short ways down the hall. "And now for my part." She pulled out her phone and began to dial a number. "Hey it's Cherry. Yeah listen I need some serious big time help."

Outside the music room on the far end of the school Napalm stood motionless for a moment. "I'm gonna get you for this Cherry." He muttered to himself.

"No you won't." She yelled from the other end of the hall before vanishing around a corner. He stood outside of the room for several minutes, listening to the practice before he finally mustered up the courage to knock on the door as one of the band members answered

"Oh hey Napalm," He greeted before peering back into the room. "You know Baton Switch is here, right?"

He smiled lightly, a bead of sweat gliding down his face. "Yeah, I kind of needed to talk to her."

"Alright, but it's your funeral. Switch we have a surprise guest."

"Hey, I was kind of wondering if I could ask a favor." Napalm stepped inside only to be greeted by the disapproving glare of Baton Switch. With a fiery look in her eyes she made her way across the room and got right into his face, furiously staring him down.

"You got a lot of nerve showing your face around here after what you did. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take you apart right now." She cracked her knuckles in anticipation of his answer.

"I got a cute smile." A smirk ran across his face as the girl burst into laughter, wrapping her arm around him.

"You always did know how to lighten the mood. So how's the rocker thing working out for you?"

"Well it beats playing the sax."

"Aw, but you were so good at it. Not to mention we could have really used you at our last competition." Switch then remembered Napalm came asking for a favor. "That's all beside the point though. So what can I do for you?" Napalm explains the entire situation along with Ringo and Brawly's plan at length. "Hmm, sounds challenging, overly complicated and a bit risky. So right up your alley."

"You know it."

After a brief huddle with the other band members Switch turned back to him "We're in. On one condition of course."

Napalm slumped his shoulders and lowered his head. "Of course."

 **Crystal Prep Academy**

Cherry casually made her way into the building where several students were busy talking before they noticed her. Among them was Royal Pin, who immediately took notice of the girl who had embarrassed him a few months earlier. "Hey fellas. You miss me?" She waved, innocently swaying back and forth.

The group quickly surrounded her at Pin's orders. "I don't believe we gave you permission to walk these halls."

"Oh how silly of me," She snapped her fingers as Teddy, Curly, Heath and Bulk Biceps entered as well. "see these guys here? They're my hall pass and they are not to be trifled with. Now I'd like to speak to Twilight Sparkle and her friends."

"I'll...I'll take you to the office," Pin said nervously as his compatriots quickly abandoned him. "Right this way."

"Thank you," She said, putting her arm around the shaky student as the two walked down the hall. "You know Pin, you really are a gentleman and a scholar."

 **Ponyville**

On the other side of the portal, Spike went about his daily routine of cleaning the castle as he waited for Twilight to return from her trip. Behind him he pulled a small wagon with cleaning supplies and the book which he'd been using to keep in touch with human Rainbow Dash as she filled him in on the plan that had been thought up. In the middle of washing the windows the book began to vibrate again. "The book!"

"Hoo?" Owlowiscious called as he hovered over the dragon.

"No time for twenty questions right now Owlowiscious. This is important." He quickly read over the note Rainbow Dash sent over.

" _Hey Spike things are almost ready on this end. Is the princess back yet?"_

The dragon grabbed his quill and responded. _"Not yet. She sent a message saying she'd be back in two days. Sure she'll be surprised."_

" _Hope so. A lot of work went into this. Just be ready at a seconds notice. Once this is in full swing they'll be no stopping it."_

" _For sure I'm putting the finishing touches on my end too."  
_

" _Cool see you soon."_

 **Two Days Later**

"Today's the day," Curly Winds said as he made his way to his sister's room and knocked. "Hey High Winds come on we'll be late for the thing."

"Not if he is going to be there." She shouts through the door.

"Come on, be reasonable."

"No! I hate him!"

"Wiz is my best friend. Things didn't work out between you guys, I get that. But you can't go around be spiteful the rest of your life."

"Yes I can."

"It's just one day. Can't you at least put it behind you for Twilight. I mean she did save the school twice." The door slowly opened as she stepped out.

"Fine, for Twilight," She points a finger into his chest. "But if he says anything other than hello I'm biting his arm."

"Please, not again."

The two meet up with the rest of their classmates outside of the school. "Hey Curly." Wiz greets as he stands by Adagio Dazzle.

"Hey guys." Curly waved before jolting his sister in the arm.

"Yeah, how's it going." She said, forcing the words from her lips.

A short distance away the band is preparing for their part, wearing outfits designed by Rarity especially for the occasion. Amid there ranks is Crimson Napalm, fulfilling his end of the deal. Aria walked over with a smirk on her face. "You know I've always been attracted to a man in uniform." She joked as he wore a frown on his face.

"Shut up." His simple utterance as more guests arrived in the form of the Shadowbolts.

"Twilight," Rarity greeted the girl and her friends as the two hugged. "So glad you all could come."

"We wouldn't miss this for the world." Sour Sweet said happily before her demeanor changed as usual. "It's not like I had anything better to do."

"This is gonna be a wi-wi-wi-wicked party!" Lemon Zest jumped into the air as Pinkie and Sonata joined in her jubilation.

"You're get way too excited about these types of things." Sugarcoat said bluntly.

"Maybe you're right," Zest turned her gaze to another group of students and ran off. "Hey Bon Bon."

"Sorry about her," Sunny Flare said as she walked over. "She has no inside voice. Thanks for the invitation by the way."

"Cherry filled us in on the details," Indigo Zap chimed in. "On a scale of one to ten how cool is this gonna be?"

"Take the coolest thing in the world and multiply that by twenty." Dash described as Zap's eyes glowed. Just then the book under Dash's arm began to glow. She opened it quickly as she responded to the message. "Fluttershy, make the call." She requested as the girl complied.

"Everyone to their positions. This is not a drill." Applejack clapped her hands as everyone prepared for the next phase.

Inside the school Brawly, Ringo and Sunset had surprised Flash as he sat in a chair, again with a blindfold obscuring his vision. "Come on guys. At least give me a hint."

"Not yet bud," Ringo answered as Sunset checked her phone. She looked up to the others and gave a confirming nod. "Alright, first we're headed somewhere else."

"And no peeking." Sunset said as they guided Flash down the hall and out to the front of the school which was now vacant as if no one had been there at all. "Okay Flash, just a few more steps. And, just a warning, this might sting at first."

"What?"

 **Ponyville**

"Almost there Twilight, just a bit further." Spike said as he guided Princess Twilight whom he had blindfolded through the castle.

"Honestly Spike, I know you must have worked extra hard to clean the castle but I seriously doubt it warrants all this.

"Trust me Twi, it's more than worth the wait." She halts as her dragon companion had stopped in front of her. "Alright Twi, now!" He shouted excitedly as she used her magic to remove the cover from her eyes to find herself in the dining hall where a large amount of food had been prepared. To her left was a large group of ponies with instruments that quickly began playing at the signal of their leader who held a baton. On the other side were another group, consisting of ponies she recognized and others she did not, including two sets of her friends, the sirens and her doppelganger from the other world.

"What is all this?" Twilight looked around in shock and awe as she stared across the dining table where Sunset stood with two Unicorn stallions, one gray with shades, the other tan with a light blue mane. The three stepped aside as she saw a familiar face, so to speak. "Flash?"

"Twilight?" He responded as the two moved toward each other. "You're...you're even more beautiful than I thought." His comment caused her to blush and turn away slightly. "I know It's a little late but I was wondering if you'd be my date for this special night." He said as he extended his newly acquired hoof, attempting to keep his balance as he wasn't fully accustomed to the new body.

"Yes," She said as the two embraced. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me," He said as he gestured to the others. "Thank our friends."

"Thank you everypony for making all of this possible." She announced to them.

"Everypony?" Wiz asked, whispering to Adagio.

"It's a thing here. You'll get used to it." She answered as she looked to her left to see a Pegasus mare with a fluffy blue mane staring at her angrily through narrowed eyes.

"Ignore her." A similarly colored Pegasus stallion told her as he shoved the mare.

"Kiss kiss kiss kiss," Lemon Zest chanted as the other Shadowbolts stared at her. "What, we're all thinking it aren't we."

Flash and Twilight chuckled as they passionately pressed their muzzles together as the band played a soft song. A short while later everyone gathered in the main hall for a dance, the two Pinkies helping the party get into full swing.

"Good work everyo...everypony. Ha, still can't get over that." Curly congratulated Sunset and the others for their efforts.

"I'm just glad we could finally get those two together," Sunset said as she stood next to Microships with a smile. "Though we should probably leave a few at a time when we head back. We don't want anymore unwanted attention drawn to the portal with a ton of students pouring out of the statue."

"Ow!" Wiz cried out down the hall.

"High Winds!" Curly shouted.

"What? I bit his foreleg not his arm!"

"Excuse me Sunset." He used his new wings to soar over to sort out the ordeal. Sunset and Micro chuckled as Twilight and Flash danced by.

"Thanks again Sunset." The princess said.

"Anytime."

The princess then noticed the thin bespectacled unicorn stallion next to her friend. "You must be Microchips," He gave a confirming nod to her inquiry. "Sunset, I approve." The statement gave both blushed faces as Twilight and Flash danced off.

"I have to say this has been the best day ever." The two said in unison, the only difference being they'd used their world's respective holiday name.

"Valentine's Day?"

"Hearts and Hooves Day?" The looked puzzled before laughing and sharing another kiss as the magical night went on.


	14. Black and Blue and Crimson All Over

In one of the local gyms, a girl with light blue skin and bright yellow hair gracefully moved around the boxing ring in the center of the room, shadowboxing and throwing furious combinations of punches. She stopped and turned to the camera crew who were just outside of the ring as the reporter called her. "Ms. Dust you've been given a great opportunity. Do you have anything special planned?"

She spoke confidently into the mic. "Everybody knows how great I am and I plan on showing you all. Indigo come over here." Another girl with peach skin and dark blue hair comes into view next to her. "This is my trainer Indigo Zap. What are we gonna do cousin?"

"Float like a butterfly and sting like a bee," The duo roared in each others faces. "Rumble young woman, rumble." They roared once more.

"That's right, listen to her, she'll tell you. But if you don't believe her come and see me spar with the champ next Tuesday at 4 pm at his training camp at the North Star Hotel. If that's not proof enough than I don't know what to tell you." She said as she went back to training and the reporter ended the interview.

"What a loud mouth," Aria said as she and her sisters sat at their booth in their favorite diner. Along with them are the Rainbooms. "Jeez I hate that loudmouth."

"Oh, you're just a little Ms. Grumpy pants because you lost the contest to her." Sonata said as she draped herself over her sister's shoulders, to which Aria quickly brushed her off.

"Honestly, I don't know why you find so much pleasure in beating someone up or getting beat on yourself." Adagio stated as she sipped her coffee.

"Of course you wouldn't understand." An angry Aria said with her arms folded.

"It's all about the glory of victory, the satisfaction of dominating your opponent and proving you're the best out there." Rainbow said as she leaned over from the next booth.

"That and I could have won a chance to spar with Pak."

"Who the hay is Pak." Applejack inquired.

"Duh, he's only the greatest fighter to ever come out of the Fillypines," Dash explained. "He's won more belts than anyone in history and he's coming here to train for his next fight."

"This was my one chance to get to meet him and show what I could do," Aria said as she put her head against the table. "Not only did I lose but now I can't even go to watch him train."

"Well you could have if you hadn't got yourself two weeks detention by punching a hole clear through your desk." Rarity stated.

"And beating on the Diamond Boys didn't help either." Fluttershy added.

"Whatever, all I know is that I'm going to miss out on what could be the greatest event in my life."

"You know we almost took over the world once, right?"

"Meh, that doesn't even come close." Aria said, waving off Adagio's suggestion. Not far from them Derpy sat in a booth, having overheard their conversation. She smiled happily as she departed the restaurant and headed to someone she thought could help. Having met up with her two friends, Blueberry Pie and Raspberry Fluff, the three made their way to a small, light blue, one floor house in the suburbs. Derpy knocked lightly on the door as she heard someone shout from inside.

"I'll get it grandma!" A voice called as the door opened and Crimson Napalm walked out. "Derpy? What are you doing here?"

"We're here to help." She and Raspberry said in unison as Blueberry chimed in after with a bike horn. He invited the three in as they explained the situation over a glass of lemonade.

"Yeah, Aria was pretty bummed about losing out," Napalm said. "Even more so now that she can't go. I was going to go up there myself and at least get her an autograph but Tuesday's the only day training's open to the public. Plus with all the press coverage it'll make it near impossible to even get near him."

"And that's where we come in," Derpy stated. "Because it just so happens I'm a personal friend with someone who can get you in."

"Are you sure about this?" He asked hesitantly.

"When have I ever been wrong about anything?"

 **One Month Ago**

Crimson Napalm and Derpy began their task of giving the school steps between the first and second floor of the building a fresh coat of gray paint. Napalm began at the top and made his way down slowly. Unbeknownst to him, however, Derpy began at the bottom and made her way up. The two met up on the landing in the center as they bumped into each other.

"All done." Derpy said with a confident smile as she viewed her good work. Meanwhile Napalm looked down at the freshly painted stairs and then up at the stairs he'd done that were still very much wet as well.

"Good work, now tell me this. How are you gonna get down without stepping in the paint." He asked as she pondered for a moment.

"I know. You carry me."

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Napalm said as he lightly slapped himself on the forehead. "Boy do I feel stupid. Alright, hop up." Derpy hopped up into his arms as he carried her down the stairs. "Good call Derps. You know you don't get enough credit for great ideas." As he placed her down he turned back to the stairs to see the foot print marks in the wet paint as well as the paint that now stained the floor along the trail he'd just made. He put his palm to his face in frustration for not realizing it earlier.

"What?" Derpy asked as Napalm simply put his palm in the paint then promptly pressed it on her face.

"Ahem." The two turned as Vice Principal Luna stood behind them. The two could only smile, one innocently, the other nervously as the staff member tapped her foot.

 **Present**

"I have no comment at this time." Napalm said simply.

"Then it's settled. Quickly, to the muffin mobile." She said as she put one foot up on the coffee table in front of her and looked upward.

"I thought we weren't calling the car that anymore." Raspberry complained.

"Whose got their feet on the table?" An elderly woman's booming voice comes from one of the back rooms.

"No one grandma!" Napalm shouts back. "Let's go." A short while later the group made their way into the hotel lobby where they meet up with Fleur Dis Lee. The Crystal Prep student happily greets Derpy and her friends as they entered the building.

"Derps," She said as the two hugged. "So good to see you. You too Ms. Fluff." Blueberry pops up from behind them and begins angrily waving her arms. "And how could I forget you Blueberry."

"Wait, she's the friend you were talking about?" Napalm said in disbelief.

"Totally," The walleyed blonde said as she turned to him. "We met at the the Friendship Games meet and greet. She gave me some tips about styling my hair and I shared some of my recipes."

"And we quickly became the best of friends." Fleur stated with a smile. "And you must be Crimson Napalm. Derpy's told me all about your rather difficult position but I think I have a solution."

"Sorry but how are you supposed to help me to meet a world famous boxer?" Napalm's question caused Fleur to chuckle.

"It shouldn't be too hard. After all my father owns the hotel so I can pretty much get whatever I need."

Napalm's jaw almost hits the floor from the revelation as Derpy slowly closes his mouth. "So do you think you can get him in to meet Pak?"

"That's definitely going to take some doing but I'm sure I can take care of it. Just give me some time to talk to daddy. In the meantime feel free to whatever you want at the restaurant over there, my treat."

Blueberry said nothing and swiftly moved toward the dining area. "I'll keep her in check." Raspberry said as she followed closely.

"Thanks." Derpy hugged Fleur again before the group headed for the restaurant in the building to await their answer. While they wait Derpy kept the group entertained with a story of one of her misadventures. "So long story short, that's why I won't wear hats anymore." The story leaves all three of her friends speechless.

"I thought I knew you." Raspberry said, a disturbed look on her face.

Napalm's eye twitched as he couldn't even bring himself to finish his meal. "Well I could have gone the rest of my life without hearing that." As they finish up Fleur returns with a half smile on her face. "So what's the word?"

"Good news," She opened. "It was a bit of a fight to get it locked but you're in for Tuesday."

Napalm and the others cheer happily as he surprises Fleur with a hug. "Fleur I love you like the sister I never had."

She laughed nervously, wanting to add something on. "Well..."

 **Tuesday**

"And now I hate you like the annoying cousin who comes over uninvited and breaks my stuff and you can't hit 'em because their family and you love them or some stuff like that." Napalm said angrily, decked out in dark blue trunks, similarly colored headgear, and a white t-shirt as he and the girls walk up to the ring.

"Sorry," Fleur whispered to him. "We were just lucky one of the sparring mates came down with a cold and left a free spot open."

"Lucky for who? Pak? Because the way I see it I'm just target practice for him."

"I thought you sparred with Aria all the time."

"That's a sixteen year old girl with anger issues. This is the champion of the world with an eighty-three percent knockout rate!"

"Don't worry, we've got your back." Derpy said as Rapberry, Blueberry, and herself follow behind, dressed as his team. The group proceed to the ring as Lighting Dust and Indigo Zap pass them.

"And that folks is how it's done. Need I say more." Dust said, her hands raised in triumph.

"Actions speak for themselves." Indigo said excitedly as the duo exited.

"Good luck. I'll be over there...praying...that...you know... you come out in one piece." Fleur excused herself and nervously took her seat. The rocker got into the ring as Derpy and the others got his gloves on and put in his mouthpiece. He turned to look at Pak, a man of average height with pale reddish skin and black hair wearing yellow trunks.

"Remember, you only have to last three rounds," Raspberry instructed as Napalm prepared himself. "Then it's as simple as going over and asking for an autograph." The bell rang for the round as Napalm went out to meet the champ. "He's dead meat." She admitted as Blueberry nodded in agreement.

The two moved to the center of the ring as Napalm threw out a few jabs that the champ effortlessly slipped. Pak threw a series of jabs in response that easily catch the kid in the face. The rocker starts to move around the ring as he pursues, crowding him as he throws punches that continually found their mark. The bell rings ending the round as Napalm sits in the corner. "You're not doing bad." Derpy said as she wiped his face with a towel. Blueberry tried to help by spraying water in his mouth but only succeeded in squirting it in his eye.

The next round Pak picked it up and began to get aggressive, forcing Napalm against the ropes as he strings together furious combinations. As the session goes on, ringside, Fleur is began to have second thoughts about setting the whole thing up as she nervously bites her lip. Pinned and with little else to do, Napalm did the only thing he could and through a right hook that connected to Pak's face which caused him to stagger for a moment. He proceeded to go on the offensive as the champion regained his senses and the two exchanged punches, neither giving ground.

"Yeah, that's it!" Derpy shouted as those in attendance took notice of the young man giving the champ a workout, many of the photographers snapping shots.

"He's not doing half bad," Raspberry said just before her expression changed to one of horror as a thudding punch put Napalm down. "Of course he's not doing too good either." Blueberry responded by covering her eyes. Pak stepped back as his downed opponent struggled to get to his feet, pulling himself up with the ropes as the bell rang. Staggering back to his corner Derpy and the girls helped him to the stool to rest.

"Good news," The blonde said as she gave him water and Blueberry massaged his shoulders. "You've only got one more round."

"The bad news is you still have one round left," Raspberry told him as she lightly slapped him in the face as the next round began. "Just don't die and you're golden."

Napalm did fairly well as the two went toe to toe. Unfortunately for Napalm, he found this to be a serious mistake as he took a hard right-left-right combination to the head, trapped against the ropes. He fights back only to be quickly taken out by a fast left hook that puts him to the canvas again. The rocker attempted to get up only to fall flat on his back which ended the session. Fleur jumped up from her seat and headed into the ring as the other girls headed in as well to check on their friend as Pak lifted him up and took him back to his corner.

"That was insane!" Fleur said excitedly as she surprised the rocker with a hug of her own. "You've got to be the craziest person I've ever met!"

"Coming from the girl who set this up." He noted as she shrugged her shoulders.

"You're a good fighter." Pak said simply as he patted him on the back.

"Th...thanks," He stuttered to respond as the girls tended to him. "Hey, why I'm still conscious could I ask a favor?"

 **Friday**

"Well I hope you've learned to have a proper respect for school property Ms. Blaze." The Vice Principal said as Aria finished her final day of detention.

"Yes ma'am." She responded dully as she was excused. Grabbing her bag she headed for the Apple Family farm where Crimson Napalm was waiting on the steps with a sealed manila envelope. "Hey, haven't seen you all week. Where were you?"

"I had some stuff to take care of," He said as he invited her to sit next to him.

"Listen I appreciate whatever it is you're trying to do but I'm not in the mood right now."

"Come on, I promise you it'll be worth it." She finally submitted to his request and joined him. "They mailed this out earlier today but I wanted you to be the first to see it."

Giving him a curious look she took the envelope and slowly opened it. Her eyes widened as she saw what was inside. "This...this can't be real."

"It's real alright."

"An autographed picture of Pak with my name on it." She screamed excitedly, something that Napalm wasn't even sure she was capable of as she read it. " _'To Aria Blaze. Keep up the fight. Pak.'_ How did you...?"

"I had a lot of help. So what do you think?"

"What do I think?" She grabbed him a kissed him on the lips. "I love it. But I think this one's my favorite." She pulled out another photo, this one of Napalm flat on his back in the sparring session with pack in the background. Napalm could only look away in embarrassment as Aria laid her head on his shoulder, chuckling. "That's my boyfriend, getting whooped on by the champ. That's definitely going on the wall."

"Glad you like it," He said as the two shared a kiss. "There's only one problem."

"What's that?"

"At this rate I'm going to kill myself trying to find you a birthday present."


	15. Romiette and Julio

"Come on, come on," Wiz Kid said excitedly as Velvet Sky follows behind him into a group of students gathered in the hall around the message board. "I have to see if I made the list."

"What's the rush anyway?" The girl asked as the two pushed their way through.

"I have to see if Adagio and I got parts," He scrolled down the list to find his name. "I made the list! I made the list!"

"But it doesn't say who you'll be playing. What part did you audition for?"

"I didn't audition. We all got called to attend some meeting and they picked out a bunch of us and told us to come back today to find out what play we'll be doing. Something done by a Shakespeare. Honestly never heard of him."

"Neither have I," Velvet stopped to think for a moment. "Wait, you got a part in the play without knowing what part you actually got or what play it is? What kind of casting call is this?"

 **Later**

"I wanteth to thank all of thee for coming the present day ." Watermelody said joyously at the large group of students in the music room. "This shalt forsooth beest a performance to recall. Romeo and Juliet. A tale of drama, family feuds and forbidden love."

"This is going to be fun," Adagio whispered to Wiz as they stood next to each other. "What part do you think you got?"

"Not sure. I'm not even remotely familiar with this play."

"Me either. I go back to Equestria and find out a thousand years worth of history has passed so if it was a thing there I missed out."

Watermelody snapped her fingers as Norman stepped up with a stack of scripts in hand and began passing them out to the students present. "These art thy scripts. Each of thy specific parts art highlighted. Practice hard, commit the words to memory, and in one month we wilt giveth the anxious crowd a showeth that wilt not beest soon forgotten."

"What about rehearsals?" Tennis Match inquired as she scrolled through the many pages.

"I believeth that the part should feeleth natural. To that effect methinks the best way to do't is for thee to rehearse on thy own. I wanteth this to beest excit'ment, and more importantly, packed with excitement." Watermelody's explanation left the students looking a bit confused as she happily posed before them her arm outstretched over them. "Now wend mine friends and commit this to thy hearts and on opening night all of thee wilt shine brighter than the stars in the sky."

The group of students talked among themselves as they exited the room. "Did any of you get that?" Buzzsaw asked as Thunder Bass, Snails and Fleetfoot shrugged their shoulders. "Oh, good. For a second there I was feelin' left out." She is soon joined by Indigo Wreath, who walked up beside her.

"Don't worry. In time Watermelody will start to make since. Give or take a couple of years." As they walked down the hall Bass spotted Cherry Crash coming their way. The group was quite surprised to see her walking alongside Crystal Prep student Royal Pin.

"Then my dad took me aside and said to me 'Son, you know how your mother said you think with your head and your father thinks with another part of the body? Well I think it's time we talk about exactly what part that is...The stomach.'" Pin finished his anecdote to Cherry's laughter as they met up with the others.

"Hey guys, this dude is hilarious." Cherry said as the others gave them blank stares.

"Please, you give me far too much adulation. I think we make each other better."

Cherry responded to Pin's comment with a short peck on the lips. "We do, don't we?"

Bass points to them before being the first one to speak. "Are you two...?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Cherry said defensively, her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, it's just that I got the vibe you hated each other."

"Well we did," She said as she leaned into Pin. "But after we helped Flash and the princess out we got to talking."

"And it turns out we've got quite a few things in common." Pin finished. "Cherry tells me you've auditioned for a play."

"More like conscripted." Snails said.

"It's Romeo and Juliet." Fleetfoot explained further.

"Ah, can't beat the classics," Pin said in a relaxed voice. "Hope you can all do it justice."

"I'll say. This stuff makes about as much sense to me as putting glasses on a fish." Buzzsaw said as she looked over her script in an attempt to decipher the speech patterns of the play. She quickly became flustered as she tried to go through one sentence without stuttering over the words.

Wreath placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Don't sweat it. We can rehearse together. In fact, why don't you all come over to my place later this week and we can get a feel for the parts?"

"Sounds like a plan," Bass said as Snails and Fleetfoot agreed. "Do you think we should ask Adagio and Wiz Kid?"

"Nah. They're probably want to have as much time alone together as possible. Apparently they got the lead roles." Wreath explained.

"Good for them," Cherry said as she shuttered for a moment. "Do you guys feel that? Like the eyes of something full of rage are upon you?" The group shook their heads as she shrugged her shoulders, not noticing a figure down the hall that swiftly dipped into a nearby class.

"Hey I think you just gave me an idea for the title to our next album." Bass said as the group departed the school.

Back inside the school music room, Norman finished getting everything organized as he prepared to leave himself. "You can come in, everyone's gone." He said as High Winds entered quietly, shutting the door behind her.

"Everything go as planned?"

"Yep, gave them both the altered scripts just like we agreed." Norman said as he collected the rest of the papers into a box. "You sure this is going to work?"

"Oh please," High Winds waved off his concern. "If I know those two, which I do, they'll never pick up on what's going on until it's too late. Then it's pure humiliation time."

"But aren't you banking on the fact that no one will tell them a little too much?"

"Maybe, but I'm an all in kind of girl. Thanks for help by the way."

"Don't sweat it," He said as he stared out the window, watching Captain Planet talking with Blueberry Cake, his ex-girlfriend. "There are some people who just have these things coming. But I'm sure you can understand that from this point on you're on your own."

"Trust me, this is all I needed."

 **Apple Family Farm (One Week Later)**

"Oh speak again bright angel!" Adagio read through the script as she and Wiz sat on her bed in the upstairs room. "And sails upon the bosom of the air."

"Oh Romeo, Romeo. Where for art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." Wiz read as the two stopped for a moment. "I think we've got this down packed."

"I think so. You know I've been to a few plays when I was back in Equestria but never anything like this."

Wiz scrolls through the pages as he silently read over the material. "This Romeo girl is a little forward. Usually it's the guy that climbs up to his girl's window."

"Maybe it's one of those new age plays or something."

Wiz looked over at the clock adorning Adagio's wall, taking note of the time. "It's getting late. I'd better be heading home."

"I guess we lost track of time." She admitted. "Do you need a ride? I could ask Granny Smith to..." She stopped, remembering the last time she was in the car with the older woman who'd opened up her home to she and her sister. "On second thought you'd be better off walking. Same time Saturday?"

"You know it." The two shared a short kiss before Wiz exited the home. After the two said their goodbyes Adagio headed back to her room, grabbing a pillow from her bed and held it close to her a she let out a short sigh of pleasure. She danced around with it for a few moments before falling back on the bed. For the second half of it Aria stood in the doorway and observed her sister.

"You gonna make out with it too?" Aria said with a huge smirk on her face as Adagio sat up immediately. "You know it's these little sappy moments that make me wish you'd go back to barking orders because this is just plan weird to see."

The elder sister, her face flushed red from embarrassment, chucked the pillow at Aria, hitting her in the face. "Get out of my room!" She shouted as she got up and slammed the door in Aria's face, opening it seconds later to retrieve her pillow.

"Sheesh, love can make some people so touchy."

Meanwhile, Wiz Kid was well on his way as he made the six block walk home just as the sun was setting. Unbeknownst to the young man, he was being watched from the second story of a nearby house halfway home.

"Look at that fool, thinking he's so great. I'll teach him to spurn my advances." The voice said in the dark room as they peered through a pair of binoculars at the street below.

"High Winds, why are the lights out." Curly said as he hit the light switch to find his sister in the middle of her activities. "Really?"

"What?" She asked as she frantically closed the shades to keep herself from being seen. "It's a free country. I can peer out of windows onto the street watching certain people if I want to."

"Right. Anyway, mom says dinner's ready," Curly said as his sister folded her arms and gave him an angry glare. "You know, all that anger's not good. It's eating you up inside."

"You know what you can eat?!" She shouted as Curly put his hands up and excused himself.

"Relax, I'm leaving," He closed the door and proceeded to back away slowly. "Great, I have a creepy, vengeful stalker for a sister now. I'm never gonna hear the end of this."

 **Canterlot High (Two Weeks Later)**

The large group of play participants had gathered in the auditorium a week before the big event as Rarity, assisted by Rose Heart, help to get the cast fitted for their costumes. "Alright everyone line up here and we'll get your roles and measurements for your respective costumes." Rarity said as she soon began writing down the names of each actor as Rose took the measurements. "Next."

Adagio stepped up as Rose began taking her measurements. "What role?"

"Romeo." Rose stopped as she and a few others stared at Adagio for a moment. "What?"

"Um, that's a guy part you know?"

"Uh no it's not." Adagio said as Wiz stepped up.

"Yeah, we've been rehearsing this for weeks."

"Hate to burst your bubble but," Fleetfoot hands them the script she'd been carrying in her backpack. Wiz and Aria scroll through the script as their eyes open wider as they read further. They hand back the papers as the two students faces are red from embarrassment. "You guys seriously didn't know?"

"Well this is what happens when Watermelody uses her 'hands off' approach to directing." Wreath said in their defense.

"But the scripts we have have this completely reversed." Adagio explained as some of the others chuckled.

"How could this have happened?" Rarity inquired.

"No idea. But someone had to go through a lot of trouble to edit their scripts for the parts to be completely changed." Fleetfoot said as the others began to think.

"We can play the blame game later," Adagio interrupted. "Right now we've got a more pressing matter to attend to."

"What are we gonna do?" Wiz asked in a panic. "There's no way we can rehearse all the parts again and be ready by the play."

Adagio bit down on her lip for a moment before speaking. "Well I have an idea, just not sure you're going to like it."

 **Canterlot High (Opening Night)**

After a few ups and downs, the play's premiere night finally arrived as many family and friends began heading to the outdoor stage. Outside, along with many others, Cherry Crash arrived with Royal Pin, who was dragged forward by the girl. "Come on slowpoke. I wanna get a good seat before..." She stopped suddenly, shivering as if something was climbing up her spine.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't know. It's like I have this feeling that something bad's going to happen. That or I just got a sudden chill."

"Take this just in case." Pin removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"Such a gentleman." She said as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek and the two proceeded to head inside.

Not far behind them Curly and High Winds made their way through the crowd as well. "Glad you decided to come along sis."

"Well it's like you said. Staying cooped up in the house all day isn't going to do me any good. Besides, I get to spend some time with my bro." High Winds playfully punched him in the arm as the two went back and forth. They joined Applejack, seated with her friends, who waved them over.

"Glad y'all could make it." She greeted as Curly took a seat right next to her and High Winds sat on the other side of him.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world." High Winds said before turning her head slightly to hide a devious smile.

Backstage the cast are awaiting the opening curtain as Adagio gets the finishing touches on her hair by Rarity. "How are you feeling back there?" She asked as she relaxed in a chair, letting Rarity continue her work.

"Ridiculous!" Wiz exclaimed, hiding himself behind a rack of clothing.

"I know it's a little...embarrassing but this was the only way the play could go on. Remember, I'll be right out there with you."

"All done." Rarity handed the girl a mirror and she looked herself over, her once puffy hair pressed flat, the majority of it tied in a low ponytail that ran down her back.

"Thanks Rare."

"You're quite welcome."

Adagio stood up and made her way over to the rack. "It's going to be okay. I promise." She said in a soothing voice as she held her hand out. Wiz reached his hand through the packed clothing and placed his hand in hers as they awaited the big moment.

After a short while the play starts as everyone is settled in. Heath Burns, playing the part of Capulet, opened the dialogue with Paris, played by Thunderbass. The two handled the scene well, winning the audiences attention. The real attention grabber came in the next scene, however, as Buzzsaw took the stage as Lady Capulet accompanied by Wiz, who had thee role of none other than Juliet. This caused no shortage of laughter from the crowd as the boy, donning a wig, stood in front of the audience.

"What is this?"Cherry said as she tried to contain her laughter.

"That's certainly...something." was all Velvet Sky could say as Photo Finish took a snapshot of the scene.

"Humiliation." Wiz said under his breath before taking a quick look backstage where Adagio was giving him much needed encouragement. He relaxed, tuning out the laughter and looks and remembered his lines. The play moved on to Romeo and Juliet's first meeting as Adagio took the stage.

Rainbow Dash couldn't help herself and began chuckling with a few others. "Rainbow Dash!" Fluttsershy rebuked as Dash rolled her eyes.

"What's so funny?" Sonata asked innocently as Dash whispered to her and Aria.

Aria for her part, put on a huge toothy grin as she took in the information. "This is too good to be true."

"I still don't get it." Sonata said much to Aria's annoyance.

"Just eat this." She handed her a bag of candy.

"Oh boy taffy, my favorite." The girl quickly stuffed her mouth only to find the sticky treat rendered her unable to keep talking. "Mmm...ant...alk."

"Exactly." Aria said as she sat back comfortably to continue watching the performance.

Although it had a rather bumpy start, the audience eventually warmed up to the rather unique choice of casting. Three-fourths of the way through the play High Winds began to get irritated that her plan was failing. She got up from her seat and headed out the back, eventually getting back stage. "Winds, what are you doing back here?" Norman asked as she grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"There's going to be a little change in the final act. Got it?" She said as he slowly nodded his head. A short while later she'd tied up Thunderbass and taken his costume. "It's a little loose fitting but it'll do."

"Do for what exactly?" She turned to see Curly and Applejack standing behind her.

"What's goin' on here High Winds?"

"Nothing." She said through gritted teeth.

"Really? So you didn't have Adagio's and Wiz's scripts rewritten to humiliate them then, when that plan didn't work, tie up Heath in the back to take his part so you could ruin the play?" Applejack deduced as the girl balled her fists. "Why are you doin' this sugarcube?"

"Why Applejack. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I'm incredibly spiteful!"

"Well cool it." Curly said. "This is their big night and we're not going to let you ruin it. And besides there's two of us and only one of you."

 **Two Minutes Later**

"You shouldn't have messed with me you two." High Winds said, dusting off her hands, leaving the two bound and gagged in the storage room under the stage. "I have a black belt in Judo for a reason. But don't worry I'll be back just as soon as I wreck this play." She shuts the door and locks it before heading backstage for the final scene.

Applejack and Curly try to loosen the ropes to get themselves free. The two communicate in Morse code by tapping a foot against the floor. "'There's two of us and only one of you.' Nice going you goof." Applejack mocked as she struggled.

"I didn't see you coming up with any ideas of your own, bright or otherwise. Now you wanna argue or do you wanna get out of this?"

As the duo continued to argue, the final scene was playing out on stage as Wiz/Juliet lay on the set as Adagio/Romeo said her line that signaled for Heath/Paris to take the stage. High Winds kept her face concealed with a cloak until she was fully on stage, tossing it aside to face Adagio. She skipped the lines and rushed Adagio with her sword, who blocked with her own as the two locked blades for a moment. "What are you doing here?" The siren whispered to her.

"Taking back what is mine." She pushes off Adagio and said the only line she felt mattered. "Obey, and go with me; for thou must die."

At this point Adagio threw whatever lines she had out the proverbial window. "Don't make me fight you. She...he...we're happy together. Why can't you just let us be?"

"I know what you've done. We all do and you don't deserve him." She rushed forward as the two traded blows with their prop swords.

Wiz, having opened his eyes and seeing the situation decided to improvise. "Oh no. My Romeo, locked in battle with another, I must aid him in some way."

"I may not be the smartest but I don't think this was in the script." Snails said as the others backstage agreed. Watermelody was noticeably silent to the ordeal that was playing out.

"Should we do something?" Fleetfoot asked as they watched the two go back and forth on stage to the audiences' excitement.

"Nah," Buzzsaw said as she looked on. "It's like my pop always says: When theirs a fight that's got nothin' to do with you just sit back, relax and enjoy the show before the sheriff shows up."

"I'd really like to meet your dad."

"Yeah, he's a real card."

Though most of the audience took it as part of the show, it didn't fool the Rainbooms or Dazzlings for a moment. "Come on girls they need our help." Sunset said as the group awkwardly attempted to get out of the aisle.

"You here that? I was right. Something is definitely wrong." Cherry, having overheard the group, told Pin, who was seated with his phone held toward the stage. "Are you actually recording this?"

"There are two girls on the catwalk, sword fighting over a boy in a dress. When will I ever see this again?" He explained as Cherry promptly sat back down.

"True."

Back on stage the two girls traded blows as High Winds pushed Adagio against the back wall. She swung several times, missing each as the plays protagonist ducked beneath them. "You really think he'll take you back after all this? Just because you decided to have a tantrum?" Adagio looked back and quickly unfastened one of the ropes that held up the sandbags overhead. She grabbed on as it lifted her high above the stage to as she released her grip, landing on the catwalk above.

As she breathed a sigh of relief, her rest was cut short as the blue haired girl copied the move, landing right across from her. "You've had this coming. After all you've done you think you deserve a happy ending?" Winds swipes at Adagio's leg and, although the blade is a prop, still stings. "You're nothing but a monster in human skin." She swung again, knocking the blade from the girl's hand as it tumbled over the edge. She swung several more times, which connected to several points on Adagio's body before she swiped one across her stomach which forced her down on her knees.

Adagio didn't respond, her head down looking down at the audience. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Wiz on the catwalk behind High Winds with a prop dagger in his hand. "I'm human enough for him." The small snark caused the girl to lose whatever cool she had left as she raised her sword high over her head. Wiz immediately threw the dagger to Adagio, who parried the overhead strike, causing High Winds to lose her balance and fall on her back to the cheers of the audience.

Wiz walked passed her, giving only a short disappointed glance before he rushed over to check on his girlfriend. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay," She whispered to him. "Just a little sore. For a prop sword that thing does some damage. All the same, we'd better come up with a good way to end this." he nodded his head in agreement as he thought of something before turning back to High Winds.

"Returneth to thy lodging and I beg thee to trouble us no more. We hath found comfort and peace with each other and I pray that someday thee wilt findeth it as well. I would thee only the best mine lief Paris." As Wiz helped Adagio off the catwalk, the blue haired girl clutched the sword in her hand and, getting to her feet rushed them from behind. Adagio swiftly pushed Wiz forward then dove down herself as the swing misses wildly, causing her to lose her footing as she tumbled over the side, her hand barely catching the grate on the walkway.

"Can't hold on." Just as Winds grip weakened she looked down dizzily at the stage below. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands gripping her arm. "What are you doing?"

"What are you nuts? We're saving you're life." Adagio exclaimed as she and Wiz attempted to pull her up.

Winds looked down then back up to the two. "Let me go." She said simply.

"Are you crazy?" Wiz asked. "Wait let me rephrase that. You're crazy. No way are we letting go."

"That's how this story has to end." She said with a tear in her eye. "Besides, you've already let me go once." She pried their hands from her arm as she fell to the stage below.

"No!" The two cried out. Their outburst was unwarranted however, as the girl merely fell through the trap door of the stage where a mattress, set up by Sunset and the others had been set. "Oh." They then remembered the play was still ongoing and decided to finish. In their newly made ending, Romeo perished from his wounds during the duel and Juliet, similar to the original impaled herself with the dagger rather than live without him. The performance received a standing ovation from the crowd as everyone, High Winds included took a bow.

 **Later**

"Look, I...I..." Winds tried her hardest to find the right thing to say as the trio walked together. "Words can't even describe how sorry I am for what I said and did."

"It's okay." Adagio said as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "I now a thing or two about losing control."

"So do you feel better now?" Wiz asked.

"Heck no. I hijacked a play and almost killed myself over a guy. Nope, High Winds is one seriously messed up little bird. I think I need professional help."

"Well if you ever need anything or you just want to talk we're here for you." Adagio said.

High Winds looked off in the distance and noticed Norman talking to both Cap and Blueberry Cake, the three seeming to reconcile as well. "I'd like that. Thanks you guys."

Before the three could talk further, Watermelody stepped in front of them.

"Listen Melody. We're really sorry about the..." Wiz attempted to explain before she squealed with joy.

"That wast the most stupendous thing I've ever witnessed. So unorthodox yet so bold, so alone. thou has't forsooth given putteth thou own special ending on such a classic tale and I wholeheartedly approve."

"You do?" The trio said in confused unison.

"Indeed. I wast wondering if 't be true thee three would beest willing to beest in mine next playeth? I calleth it Goldie Locks and the Three Bears: A space opera."

The three trade glances for a moment. "I'm in." Winds chimed in first.

"Us too."

"Excellent." The drama student happily skipped off as they filed out of the area.

A short distance away, the freed Applejack and Curly, accompanied by Cherry and Pin watched the resolution to the situation. "Well this was definitely not the best night of my life." Curly admitted.

"Why, because we spent a portion of it bound and gagged under the stage?" Applejack replied. "Not to mention the fact that High Winds went psycho on our friends."

"No, because I found out my little sister is stronger than me."

"Seriously, that's what worries you?" The two began to argue back and forth as Cherry, Pin and the Rainbooms excused themselves.

"Well look on the bright side," Sunset commented. "At least this whole crazy love triangle thing is out of our lives for good.

Cherry stopped again, her body shaking again as if a cold winter wind was at her back. "What is this coming from?"

"Hey!" The group turned to see an angry Indigo Zap standing behind them, glaring at Pin and Cherry. "Take your hands off my man sister!"

"We broke up, remember?" Pin said under his breath, trying not to draw any unwanted attention.

"Oh something's getting broke tonight. Her pretty little face." Indigo said as she walked toward them.

"So it's gonna be like that, huh?" Cherry responded by taking off her fingerless gloves and removing her earrings, handing them to Pin. "Hold these."

The two girls wrestled to the ground as the others tried to separate them. "Some people just can't let go." High Winds said from a short distance away as Adagio and Wiz gave her raised eyebrows. "What?"


	16. A Day to Remember

" _What are you doing?"_ A voice chastised loudly. _"What are you teachings them?"_ It demands to know as the voice echoes several times, drowning out the words before it. _"This is not your home any longer. Now leave and don't ever come back!"_

Adagio sat up in her bed, awaking from her nightmare. She breathed heavily, sweat running down her face as she looked over at the clock by her bed which told her it was three hours earlier than she was accustomed to being up. She looked out the window to see that the sun had barely graced the sky with it's presents. The siren got up and made her way to the bathroom, getting washed up and putting on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie before heading quietly out the front door.

She took a jog down the block before deciding to head a bit further. Running felt good after an uncomfortable night's sleep and to her surprise she'd discovered that by the time she'd stopped she was a good distance farther than she had intended to go. Now a bit exhausted from the long run, Adagio decided to sit herself down on the curb to catch her breath. "Thirsty?" Turning her head she was surprised to see a bottled water near the side of her. The offer was extended by one of Canterlot High's newest students, Buzzsaw McColt.

"Thanks," Adagio took the bottle and quickly opened it to take a drink. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Early? Shoot, this is just a regular day for me. I'm used to being up early so I'm out here doing some exercises." Buzzsaw sat down next to her with a water of her own. "What about you? I mean I usually don't see Aria for another hour or so."

"I didn't exactly have a good nights sleep." Adagio stared over at the other girl who still towered over her despite being seated as well. "Honestly I'm a bit anxious about tonight."

"You mean the Mother's Day dance?" 

Adagio nodded her head. "I mean, Wiz is excited for me to meet his mom for the first time and I am too, it's just, well..."

"You wish your own Ma could be there."

"Kind of. I mean Granny Smith is great and I owe her so much for taking me and Aria in but sometimes I really..." She stops herself, wiping a few tears from her eyes. "My goodness. Listen to me carrying on. You don't want to hear all my personal problems."

"No no, I get it." Buzzsaw said as she put her water down. "A day doesn't go by when I don't think about momma. This time of year it gets especially hard. Then I remember all the good times we had when she was alive and it's like she's still there."

"I just wish I had some good times to remember." Adagio said under her breathe.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing." She waved her hand nonchalantly before getting up. "I should probably head home before they start to worry. Thanks again. I'll see you tonight?"

"Sure will. You have a good mornin' now."

"Thanks." Adagio made her walk back home as everyone else was sitting down for breakfast. "Morning everyone."

"Morning." The family said in unison as Adagio seated herself.

"So, where have you been?" Aria asked casually as she stuck a fork in her pancakes.

"I was feeling a little sick so I went for a walk to get some fresh air. Can't risk getting sick tonight. Wiz has had this planned for weeks."

"Oh yeah, you're meetin' his mom for the first time." Applejack commented. "You nervous?"

"Not at all. Everything's going to work out fine."

"You know, Napalm's parents are coming to town tonight for the dance too." Aria mentioned.

"I thought he lived with his grandmother?" Her older sister asked. "Where do his parents work that keeps them away from home for so long?"

"Well they don't exactly work per se."

"So their bums."

"No! They're roadies. They travel around with a famous rock band and do stuff for them."

"Ah, so their rocker bums. So much better." Adagio sarcastically said with a smirk as she stirred her coffee, Aria giving her her signature glare as they continued breakfast.

 **That Night**

At the Mother's Day dance held at the school, many of the students and their mothers are enjoying the festivities as The Rainbooms performed on stage. Among the crowd some students took the opportunity to introduce their parents to their friends. "Mom, this is Pin, the guy I was telling you about." Cherry said as her mother, with a similar skin tone and neon blue hair met the boy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Pin said as he kissed her hand. "Cherry's told me so much about you."

"Such a charmer." She said. "You know you remind me of my husband when we first met."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was always so prim and proper and a bit of a stick in the mud but I helped him lighten up a bit. You two remind me so much of us when we were young."

Not far away a similar scene played out as Adagio met Wiz Kid's mother, Square Root. "You must be Adagio. My little Wizzy is head over heels for you."

"Mom!" Wiz said as he tried to hide his embarrassment. He found himself extremely surprised as Adagio kissed him on the cheek.

"You must be so proud of raising such a gentleman." Before any other words could be said Principal Celestia announced the time had arrived for the mother and child dance. "Well don't let me hold you two."

"Oh sweetie, I wouldn't mind sitting this one out. It'll give me a chance to know my future daughter-in-law a little better."

"Mom!" Wiz's embarrassment grew as his mother teased him.

"No really, you two go and enjoy yourselves. We'll have plenty of time to get better acquainted. This is your special night after all." Adagio excused herself as the two joined the many others on the dance floor. She seated herself down along the wall with a few other students and watched as all the mothers and children enjoyed themselves. While her body remained firmly in the seat, her mind took her back to her home in Equestria some thousand or so years before.

The pain of remembering that day coupled with seeing all the happy families on the dance floor brought tears to her eyes as she tightly clenched her fists in her lap. Seated a few chairs down, Buzzsaw made her way over. "You alright?" She asked as Adagio began to weep profusely. Buzzsaw quietly waved over the girl's sisters and friends who immediately came to check on her.

"Adagio, what's wrong?" A very concerned Sonata asked.

"Take me home...please," The eldest sister said in a choked up voice. "I can't be here right now. Please, I need to go home."

"No problem sugarcube." Applejack said as she went to get Granny Smith. The commotion hadn't gone unnoticed by Wiz Kid as he and Square Root left the dance floor to check on Adagio.

"Are you okay? What happened?" The young man asked in a panic as he leaned down to look into her eyes.

She struggled to make eye contact with him as she spoke. "It's...I'm just not feeling too well all of a sudden. I...I really need to go. I'm sorry, I was hoping we'd all have a great time but it looks like I had to ruin it."

"Nonsense dear," Root said as she hugged her lightly. "You just go home and get some rest."

"Thank you." She said as the others helped her outside where the car was waiting. After getting home the girls helped her up to her room. "Thanks girls."

"Don't sweat it." Dash said.

"Now be sure to get plenty of rest and we'll check on you in the morning." Fluttershy spoke softly.

"Hey I'm gonna crash for the night," Aria commented from the back of the group. "You need anything, just call." She wished the others a goodnight as well before heading down the hall to her room.

"See you in the morning." The rest said as they turned to leave.

"Sunset," Adagio called to the girl, who quickly turned to face her. "Could I talk to you for a minute. I kind of have a favor to ask."

 **The Next Morning**

The three sirens were collected together at a table for lunch in the school cafeteria. The only difference today being that they were by themselves today, the Rainbooms seated a short distance away. "Um, why are we sitting over here and everyone else is over there?" Sonata asked.

Adagio's eyes shifted for a moment toward Sunset who simply gave her a reassuring nod. "I just thought we could talk, just the three of us." 

"About what?"

The orange haired girl let out a small sigh before she spoke. "I want the three of us to go back to Equestria."

The response leaves the other two in silence for a moment before Sonata spoke out. "But I like it here now. Everyone is so cool and there's no tacos..."

"Calm down Sonata I was just talking about going to visit someone."

"Ooh, is Twilight having another get together? Or is it Princess Celestia? Should I get Rarity to design a special outfit for the occasion?"

"Not exactly."

Fed up with the stalling, Aria decided to get the straight answer. "Spit it out already!"

Adagio took in another deep breath, "I want to go see our mother." She said as her sisters looked at each other.

"Dagi, you know I'm not the smartest. Far from it actually." Sonata admitted. "A thousand years have gone by in Equestria. Mom's...she's..."

Adagio stretched a reassuring hand across the table. "I know Sonata. I know. And I've always hated the way we left things when I decided we should leave. But there's a way I can make things right."

"What are you talking about?" Aria questioned.

"Sunset Shimmer told me Twilight Sparkle had a new student that could help. She knows a way to travel back in time thanks to something Starswirl created. The old goat may have finally made us square for trapping us here." Adagio stopped herself, realizing her last comment was a bit of the old her seeping to the surface.

"So what?" Aria waved her hand dismissively.

"Wait, we could go back in time and see mom?" Sonata asked as she looked attentively at Adagio.

"That's the plan. But there's one catch." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Twilight says we can't interfere in anything. Meaning we can't stop ourselves from leaving. That's why I've asked her to take us back the day before we got banished."

"So we know where they'll...we'll be?" Adagio nodded in confirmation of her sister's question. "So when do we leave?"

"We could go tomorrow if we wanted."

"Yeah, let's do it!"

Aria kept her head down for most of the conversation, her mind seemingly fair afield before she finally decided to speak. "Maybe...maybe we shouldn't do this."

"What are you talking about? Why not?"

The purple skinned girl to her gaze toward the other two. "I mean what's the point in going back a thousand years just to see her? What's that going to accomplish?"

"You remember how we left things. It wasn't right and I want to fix it."

"Fix what?" Aria shouted as she stood up. "We've been gone for years! She's dead, you understand? Dead and gone like everything else from the old days. You can do what you want, just leave me out of it." She stormed toward the door as some of the students removed themselves from her path.

"That's not exactly how I wanted things to go." Adagio contemplated going after her sister until she turned her head, noticing a dejected expression on Sonata's face. "Forget her. We'll go on without her. Just the two of us, alright?"

Sonata kept quiet for a moment before looking at Adagio with a small smile. "Yeah, let's...let's do it."

 **Later**

That night, at the Apple family farm, Aria decided to burn off some steam per usual by hitting a heavy sandbag that she'd had hung in the barn. She spent the next several minutes hammering the bag before she heard light footsteps coming inside the barn. "You coming to dinner?" Applejack asked as she stood in the doorway.

"Not hungry," She said simply, never turning her attention away from the task at hand. After a short while, she noticed that Applejack was still present. "Something you want?"

"Just wanted to get a sense of where you're at. Everybody's worried about you."

"Don't see what they're all worried about. I'm not the one trying to raise the dead."

"Come on now. Just talk to me."

She stops pounding the bag, letting out a sigh as she turned around. "If you couldn't tell earlier, I'm in no rush to bring up the past. I know Adagio means well but I just can't go through with this."

"I don't get it. I thought you'd be happy to see your mom again."

"She's their mom, not mine." Applejack gave her a confused look as Aria continued. "Whoever my real mom was...she left me to fend for myself. Adagio stumbled onto me. She was barely hatched so she didn't remember it. Arpeggia, her mom, took me as her own kid."

"Wow, that's something," The farm girl said. "But why wouldn't you want to see someone who did so much for you?"

"That's just it. She did so much for me, for all of us. But when Adagio learned how to harness our powers to twist others I jumped at the chance." She spins around and gives the bag a good shot. "I turned my back on her." She hits it again. "On someone who could have cared less whether I lived or not! And for what? Power and fame. It was worth more to me than the love and kindness she showed a complete stranger."

Applejack attempts to speak before Aria hits the bag furiously. "Just thinking about it makes me sick to my stomach. But this, this helps me forget. I hit this and the past, the bad memories, the pain, it all goes away."

"I understand where you're comin' from sugar cube," Applejack said seated on a crate, her gaze cast downward. "Before mom and dad...before they left we had an argument and I said some things, things I wish now I could take back. After that all I wanted to do was forget. I thought it would make things easier but it didn't. I tried everything I could to take my mind off how I was feeling. Then one day I realized, I didn't want to forget them. They meant everything to me like I'm sure Arpeggia did to you."

Aria removed her gloves, and placed a hand over her eyes as a few tears rolled down her face, refusing to turn for Applejack to see. "But if you could go back and see them, would you? Even if it meant you can't stay with them?"

"If I could let them know I loved them and that I was sorry, then yes." Applejack was a bit surprised as Aria turned to her. Her eyes we're full of tears as she slumped to the ground, crying. She instinctively sat next to her, wrapping a reassuring arm around her adopted sister. "It's alright, just let it out."

"Would you stay with me for a while?" Aria managed to say as Applejack gave a confirming nod. "I don't like feeling like this."

"I know, neither do I."

 **The Next Day**

Adagio and Sonata headed out early that morning to meet up in front of Canterlot High. "All set to go?" Adagio asked.

"Yup and I brought tacos." Sonata reached into the backpack she'd been wearing and grabbed one of the wrapped snacks and stuffed it into her mouth. "You want one?"

"Maybe later." Her sister responded with a smile.

"Hey, wait up!" The two heard a call as Aria raced down the street and joined them. "You weren't leaving without me were you?"

"I can't believe it. You're actually coming with us?" Sonata tied her up in a tight hug.

"Yeah well, I don't need you guys mad at me," She answered as she pried the younger girl off of her. "Messes with my focus."

"Uh-huh." Adagio said with a smirk which caused Aria to frown.

"Are we going or what?"

"Well we'd better hurry. They're probably waiting for us already." The three took a moment before heading through the portal. Once on the other side the three, in their pony forms were met by a light purple unicorn, her mane a darker purple with green accents.

"Welcome, you must be the three Twilight told me about." She greeted. "I'm Starlight Glimmer. Twilight's sorry but something came up last minute and she had to leave."

"I understand completely. The life of a princess."

Sonata stood still for a moment, her eyes shifting between Starlight and Aria. "Hey, you two could be total twinsies." She blurted out happily as the two looked each other over, noting the bit of truth in her words. Starlight shakes her head, remembering why the three were there.

"Right, well we'd better get going." Starlight brought out a scroll and spread it out on the library table. "It didn't take me long to figure this out and it only took me slightly longer to rewrite. Now gather round."

"Did you hear that?" Sonata looked up, turning her head toward the portal.

"Hear what?" Aria asked as Sonata simply shrugged her shoulders and they rejoined the others who were going over a map of Equestria.

"Okay, we're ready." Adagio motioned for the two to join her as they gathered back to Starlight.

"Here we go." Starlight's horn lit up as a portal opened above the group. A field formed around the three, lifting them up along with the unicorn and in a split second they were through. After a few terrifying moments the four popped out in the middle of a dense forest.

"This looks like the place," Adagio said as she took in the surroundings. The three re-assumed their siren forms as the unicorn looked on in amazement.

"Ah much better," As Sonata stretched out her serpent like body she could have sworn she heard something rustling in the bushes nearby. "There it goes again. Don't tell me you didn't hear that."

"Sonata, what are you on about now? It was probably a opossum or something. Now come on, it's this way." Adagio led the three as Starlight sat down.

"I'll wait here until you get back."

"It shouldn't take long." Aria said as she and the others hovered over the ground to their destination.

"Yeah, just be careful," Sonata called out. "There use to be a pony eating naga that lived around here but maybe he moved away." Starlight looked around for a moment as she heard a hissing sound.

With Adagio in the lead, the three eventually made it to a cove where they spot a large red siren, relaxing in the sun. Sonata, overcome with joy, rushed out to greet her with a hug. "Mommy!"

"Well, so much for subtlety." Adagio said.

"Sonata?" Arpeggia looked confused as her youngest embraced her before she reciprocated the gesture.

"I missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." Her mother said as her confusion turned to joy at seeing her again. The joyful expression soon turned into a disapproving scowl as she soon spotted Adagio and Aria. "Well look who decided to come back home. If it isn't little Ms. I know what I'm doing and you can't tell me."

Adagio kept her head lowered as she approached Arpeggia. "Mother," She said meekly, her gaze never leaving the ground. "I know it's been a while."

"Four months." She stated bluntly.

"And I know I have no right coming back here after what I did but I needed to see you."

Arpeggia approached her slowly, leaving a worried Sonata. Adagio watched as a shadow loomed over her. "Why?"

"I messed up, like you said. We weren't ready for that kind of power. You were trying to protect us but I couldn't see it and now all we've done is cause untold damage." The red siren's expression softened a bit as she listened. "I came here to tell you I'm sorry, for everything." Adagio waited for what seemed like an eternity for her mother's response, if one would ever come. It came moments later when Arpeggia put a hoof to her shoulder.

"Maybe I'm to blame as well. It was too much power for you to handle at the time."

"You were just trying to teach us how to protect ourselves. I took it too far and when you tried to show me that I just..." She stopped as her mother wrapped her hooves around her for a hug.

"Let's just say we're both equally responsible and put it behind us, alright?"

"Yeah, forgiveness!" Sonata shouted joyfully, throwing herself into the hug as well. "Hey, while we're here can you make some of that seaweed soup with the little fish bits in it?"

"Sure sweetie, I..."Arpeggia stopped and sniffed the air, breaking off from the hug before lunging at a nearby bush. She swung back around with a scrawny white coated pegasus stallion in her mouth. "What are you doing here?'

"I'm sorry, please don't eat me. I'm a nerd. We're tough and stringy and we get caught in your teeth. Nobody likes that." He whined before Adagio intervened.

"Wiz? What are you doing here?"

"Rainbow Dash told me what you were planning so I thought I'd follow you in case you needed moral support." He then turned his attention back to the siren who held him in her jaws. "Nice to meet you ma'am."

A short while later after everything had been sorted out, the group rested peacefully be the sea to watch the sunset. Adagio sat close to her mother, trying to find the right words to explain what came next. Before she could open her mouth, however, Arpeggia beat her to the punch.

"You're not staying are you?"

The yellow siren looked at her before turning her view back to the see. "We can't. As much as I want to I think we finally crossed the wrong pony."

"You could stay here. You know I'd protect you."

"I know you would but I can't let you. This was my mistake and for better or worse I have to face up to it."

"Don't worry, we've got your back, like always." Sonata said with a smile as Wiz gave a confirming nod.

"You'd better take good care of my little girl, you understand?" Arpeggia said pointing a hoof at Wiz Kid.

"Yes ma'am."

Adagio chuckled a bit before putting a more serious expression on. "Before we go though..." She gestured up to Aria who had secluded herself atop a high rock formation. Arpeggia left the others and slowly made her way to the purple siren. Her head was turned away form the group and rested on the hard surface.

"Aria," She said softly as she rested alongside.

"You're disappointed in me I know." The younger siren said abruptly. "That's what you wanted to say right? Why wouldn't you feel that way? You gave me a place to stay, food to eat and a family to call my own and I threw it away." Aria looks at Arpeggia who wears a blank expression on her face. "Why didn't you just leave me where I was to die?"

She is completely surprised as Arpeggia rests her head on top of her. "I'm glad you're home baby." Aria struggled to hold back the tears in her eyes as her mother continued. "You know when the day I found you you were this scrappy little thing. I knew when I brought you home I wasn't going to be able to stop you from going out and doing whatever it was you were going to do. I'm not going to lie, it hurt when all of you left that day, but I'm happy you've stayed with them. And it looks like you've all grown up since then."

"It's the tacos. Sonata can't get enough of those things." Aria joked as she wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Thanks for saving me."

"Thank you for keeping your promise." The two sat for a long time simply enjoying each others company until the time came for the group to head home after a very tearful goodbye.

 **Apple Family Farm (The Next Day)**

That morning, Adagio was seated at the kitchen table with the family as Applebloom had no end of questions. "What was it like? How far was it? Did you battle giant monsters there?"

"Alright, that's enough now. She's had a long night." Applejack scolded her sister.

"It's alright, really." Adagio said simply as she took a bite of her pancakes. "It was just what we needed."

"Where's Aria anyway?" Granny Smith asked, noting the girl's absence. "Usually she's up at the crack of dawn."

"I was going to wake her but she looked like she was having a pretty good dream."

Upstairs Aria was still fast asleep dreaming of a very special occasion.

 **Equestria (Long Ago)**

The small purple siren rested in her makeshift nest of leaves and sticks. It wasn't the most comfortable but it was hers and that's all that mattered. No parents around meant she could sleep in as long as she liked and do whatever she wanted. But all good things must come to an end and she'd have to start her day with a decent breakfast. Luckily she'd gathered plenty of food last night. She could almost hear herself biting into her hard foraged meal. Only she could actually hear it being eaten.

The siren quickly opened her eyes to find an even smaller yellow creature had already devoured her stash. It looked a tinier version of herself, probably only hatched a few days ago. It gave her a quick glance before devouring the last morsel of food and moved over to examine her. She was in no mood to play of course. The little nuisance had just eaten what had taken an entire day to scavenge in less than a minute and now she was rightfully angered.

A quick but furious roar from the pup let the scavenger know she meant business as it attempted to scurry away only to be backed into a corner. As she moved in to make it pay for stealing from her a much louder, fiercer roar echoed through the sky as what was most certainly the mother of the pest came down between the two, her eyes wide and her teeth bared. Not willing to back down, the purple siren used her usual tactic, as she bared her own sharp, albeit tiny fangs and raising her dorsal. For added measure she even slapped her tail against the ground, for what she didn't know but it felt like something she should do. She'd used these tactics before to make herself look more intimidating to her enemies. Of course this enemies ranged in size from squirrels to a large raccoon but this was still her territory and she wasn't about to give an inch of ground to these intruders, cost.

She then did the one thing that could either win her the day or cost her everything. She moved forward. The large red siren dropped her intimidating look and put on a smirk as her pup appeared under her. She observed the dilapidated cobbled together mess the purple one called a nest then looked down at her. "Can you talk?" She asked, receiving a nod to answer her question. "Where's your mother?"

"Don't know, don't care." She squeaked out.

The red siren sighed as she looked down at the emaciated pup in front of her. "Come with me. We'll get you something to eat."

"I don't need your handouts." Her fin still raised, she backed up defensively.

"Handout?" She scoffed. "I'm offering you a job. I'm Arpeggia. What's your name?"

"Don't have one."

"How about I call you Aria, Aria Blaze? Is that alright?" The newly named siren pup nodded in agreement. "So here's the thing I have another egg in the nest and I need to gather food for when it hatches. Only thing is little Adagio here is quite the handful so I can't focus to much time getting food since she needs constant supervision." She stopped as Adagio playfully yanked on her tail fin before removing her.

"That's where you come in. All I want from you is to stay at the nest and keep her entertained as well as guard the other egg. In return I'll give you food and a place to lay your head. After the other one hatches you're free to go if that's what you decide. So how about it, do we have a deal?"

Aria slowly lowered her fin before looking back at her nest. She then turned back to Arpeggia and gave a light nod. The red siren then moved over to her rubbing her scales against hers. Adagio did the same to her, signifying that, for the time being, she was part of their family. Arpeggia turned and gestured for the two to follow as the yellow pup jumped on Aria's back, playfully nibbling on her fin. "You have a name, there's food and it's just until the stupid egg hatches." Aria muttered to herself as she followed the large siren back to her nest, Adagio still on her back.


	17. Starlight to Starlight

It was a normal, busy Saturday in the bustling streets of Canterlot as many of the citizens went about their business. Some were on their way to lunch from work, others off to meet friends for planned activities, still others like eco-kid Starlight were simply taking a stroll. The girl walked through the streets, taking in the familiar sites, the Sweet Shoppe, the Leaf family flower shop and everywhere in between, greeting all the faces she'd become accustomed to seeing as she went. She continued on her way until she'd reached the park where the county fair was being held.

As she strolled through the fair grounds she spotted a contest being set up, an obstacle course where several contestants had already lined up. Indigo Zap, Heath Burns, Rainbow Dash, Teddy and Cloudy Kicks were all lined up, ready to win the grand prize for the event, a twenty-five dollar gift card. "Sweet," she said as she walked over to Cheerilee who was organizing the contest. "Ms. Cheerilee, are there any openings left for the obstacle course?"

"Sure, just line up right over there and we'll get started in a few minutes." She guided Starlight over to the open starting line position as she stood next to Indigo Zap.

"What's up?" the hippie girl greeted the competitor to her left.

Indigo's gaze never strayed from the path ahead as she seemed to psych herself up. "I'm gonna bowl through you like a freight train."

"Cool." Starlight's simple, almost clueless statement caused Indigo to falter for a moment just as Cheerilee made her announcement.

"Racers, on your marks. Get set. Go!" the contestants bolted off the starting line as they leaped over hurdles, crawled through tunnels, and scaled a wall. By the time they'd reached the final obstacle, a rope swing over a tank of water, Indigo was neck and neck with Dash for first place. Starlight found herself in behind the others, doing her best to keep pace with the rest of the group. She finally reached the swing for a last place spot. She swung to the best of her ability as her foot just glanced the landing zone which left most her body suspended over the pool before her arms gave out and she fell into the water.

Her soaked head popped up seconds later as she looked up to see Dash offering her hand to help her out. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she took Dash's hand as the athlete pulled her from the water. "I needed a bath anyway." she joked as Cheerilee offered her a towel and Starlight attempted to wring the water from her clothing.

Dash gave her a pat on the back. " Hey, you never gave up. That's a winner in my book."

"Thanks Rainbow Dash." After getting dried off, Starlight went to get a snack. "This isn't made from real elephant's ear is it?" She asked as the vendor gave her a bizarre look.

"No... it's not."

"Cool. Never can be too careful these days." she merrily skipped away before being stopped by a strange voice.

"You there," she turned her head as a woman wearing a purple veil and hood called from a nearby stand with a sign that read simply "Advice". "Yes you. Come over here for a moment." Starlight shrugged innocently as she walked over.

She passed two young men who were just leaving the stand. "Dude, that was some heavy stuff." One of them said as they walked off.

The woman addressed her as she drew near. "I saw you over there in the race. I'd like to congratulate you. You gave a spirited performance."

"Thanks."

"Yes, it's just too bad that you didn't win after giving it your all. There's always someone out there who just has to show everybody else up and prove that they're the best."

"Yeah, I guess it doesn't feel all that groovy after wanting something so bad."

"Wouldn't it be great if we were all equal, no one better than anyone else? That way no one would feel superior, no one would ever have to feel bad about their limitations, what they can't do compared to someone else. Wouldn't that just be the perfect place to live?"

Starlight stopped to think for a moment. "Hmm, not really."

"What?!" the woman shouted in stunned surprise as Starlight got up to leave. "Aren't you angry that people like that are running around?" she pointed out Indigo Zap mocking two other contestants at a dart throwing booth. "Doesn't it make you depressed that you'll never be as good as them as long as everyone and everything isn't equal?"

"Nah, it kind of mixes things up. Well see you around." The eco kid waved goodbye before paying her three dollars and going on her merry way. This left the veiled female in an annoyed silence as she finished out her day of giving out "advice" at her booth before closing up and heading out. Walking down the street she promptly tossed her head coverings into her backpack, revealing herself to be no more than a teenage girl with purple and aquamarine hair. As she made her way down the streets she couldn't help but keep thinking about the girl she'd met earlier. "How can someone be so positive? This world is full of so much unfairness and a me first attitude."

"Watch it kid!" A man said as he cut her off rounding a corner. She glared at him for a moment before continuing on to her destination, an abandoned three story building in the center of town. She quietly made her way around back and carefully stacked a set of crates that allowed her to reach the fire escape and let herself in through an unlocked second floor window. The teen made her way through the darkness with a small flashlight before she rounded a corner where a dim light shined. The source was a small lantern and near it were two cots, one occupied by a girl with frizzy magenta hair with a pair of round barrettes in it.

The girl was rolled on her side toward the light source reading a book as the other entered the room. "Hey Glimmer," she greeted as the other girl dropped her bag on the ground and simply rolled onto her cot. "Did things not go well?"

"They went fine," Glimmer responded as she lay face down. She then extended her left arm out, a bag in hand toward the other girl. "Here Sugar Belle, I got you these. I know they're your favorite."

Sugar Belle squealed in delight as she grabbed the bag and stuck her hand in, pulling out a large, round chocolate frosted doughnut. "Thanks, I love these." she excitedly stuffed her face as Glimmer was still face down.

"I had some extra money left from my booth after I got some essentials. Luckily no one noticed I wasn't supposed to be there. We'll have everything we need to head to the next town. Hopefully there won't be so much red tape when it comes to finding a job there."

"I wish we could stay in this town. It looks like a fun place."

"Don't let the place fool you. It's the same as all the other towns we've been to. All those people thinking they're so much better than everyone else. Except..." Glimmer stopped as she remembered the hippie girl she'd talked to earlier.

"What's wrong? Did something happen today?"

"Nothing, let's just get some sleep. I've got big plans tomorrow before we head out." Sugar Belle reached over and shut out the lamp as Glimmer went over somethings in her head.

 **The Next Day**

Starlight grabbed her backpack from behind the front door as she headed out for school. "Bye Gram Gram. I'll see you after school." she said to her grandmother who waved to her from the kitchen. As she headed down the streets of the city eyes were upon her, carefully hidden behind a mailbox just a block away. Glimmer emerged, tailing her for a good while until she stopped and watched the girl enter Canterlot High as the five minute warning bell rang which signaled all students to pick up the pace lest they be tardy.

Patiently, Glimmer waited for all the students to file into the school before stealthily making her way in as well. She caught sight of the eco-kid just as the bell sounded and Starlight entered her first period class. Luckily for the stalker there was a small window on the closed door leading in and the teachers desk was against the same wall so there was no danger of being spotted by him. It also had the added benefit of giving her a clear view of Starlight with only the minimal chance of being spotted. She watched as the teacher handed out last weeks graded papers. He laid Starlight's paper on her desk as she looked at the C- on the paper.

"Cool." she said with a relaxed smile.

"Why is that a good thing?" Brawly, who sitting next to her asked.

"I got a D on my last trigonometry test. I can only get better, right?"

"Guess I never thought of it that way. Rock on." Brawly held out his hand and the two shared a brief fist bump.

Glimmer continued to look on before realizing something didn't feel quite right. She turned to see a tall dark skinned woman standing behind her. "Oh hello Miss..."

"Vice Principal Luna. Forgive me but I keep a strict watch over this school and I don't believe I've seen you."

Thinking quickly the girl came up with the first thought that came to mind from a poster she spotted on a billboard on the wall behind the vice principal. "I'm...Raspberry Swirl. I'm from the Everton Institute for Independent Studies. Pleasure to meet you." she extended a hand with a fake smile as Luna accepted.

"Everton? Well I must say this is a surprise."

"Forgive my sneaking around and for not calling ahead. I simply wanted to scout out a few of your most promising students without causing too much of a commotion."

"Of course. If you'd like you could sit in on the classes as a student for better observation."

"That would be perfect. Thank you." After a bit of work and a short introduction, Glimmer was in the back of class after class, waiting and watching the hippie girl like a lion would watch an injured gazelle in an attempt to figure out what gave the girl reason to be so joyful. By the time it came around to gym Glimmer had watched the girl for more than four hours as Starlight performed moderately in her classes.

The girl kept a journal as she cataloged everything to put the pieces to this mystery together. As Glimmer wrote she failed to notice the shadow looming over her. "Heads up!" someone shouted as she looked up at the last second only to be greeted by a dodgeball to the face. After the unfortunate incident in the gym, Glimmer, now sporting a swollen left eye, cautiously followed Starlight down the hall as she stopped to talk to two of her friends.

"Hey Paisley, Sweet Leaf."

"How's your day been so far?" Leaf asked.

"Pretty good. Did better in math class and I wasn't first out in gym. Other than that not much else except letting some girl I met at the fair follow me all day."

"What?!" Glimmer shouted as she appeared from behind a pillar and approached the trio. "You knew I was following you this whole time? But how?"

"You have this little tendency to flex the pinkie finger on your left hand when you gesture like you did when you introduced yourself to the class. I noticed you did the same at the fair. Also, that was the worst Gypsy accent I'd ever heard so it wasn't to hard to recognize your actual voice."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive Star." Paisley admitted.

"Yeah, I've been told I'm really observant."

"You know what," Glimmer shouted as the girls backed up a bit. "I followed you all day so I could figure out what makes you so upbeat when things don't work out for you but now I couldn't care less." she huffed off as Starlight pardoned herself from her friends.

Starlight found the girl dejectedly walking down the hall of the school and called out to her. "Hey."

"What do you want?" Glimmer asked, refusing to turn to her.

"You want to know more about me, why I'm so upbeat when things don't exactly seem ideal?" This caused Glimmer to turn around before giving a quiet nod. "Wanna sleep over at my place?" She almost fell over from the last question.

"Wha...?"

"Meet me at this address Friday night." Starlight handed her a sheet of paper as she smiled. "I'll explain everything then. Hey what's your name anyway? Your real name I mean."

"Glimmer, Starlight Glimmer."

"Huh, what a coincidence. Well I'm just gonna call you Glim Glam. See ya later."

Glimmer shrugged her shoulders as she watched the strange girl skip away. She took a look at the paper in her hand before shuttering as she sensed a cold chill running down her spine as a voice came from behind her. "So Ms. Swirl," The girl turned to see a none too pleased Luna behind her. "I just got off the phone with the Everton Institute to thank them for sending you to scout some of our most promising students and they informed me that they had done no such thing. Care to explain?"

"I um, well you see..." Glimmer took a few nervous steps back as Trixie casually walked passed. She quickly snatched the girl's bag and used one of her smoke bombs to escape.

"Can you believe that?" Trixie asked as Luna stood dumbfounded for a moment before turning her attention to the silver haired girl.

"I know. I told you not to bring those things on school grounds. I'll see you in detention Ms. Lulamoon." This left Trixie herself in stunned silence as she attempted to comprehend what just transpired.

 **Friday**

"Starlight, you're little friend's here." the eco kid heard her grandmother call as she made the final preparations in her room.

"Thanks grandma. Send her up." She looked around the room excitedly as she had set up plenty of refreshments and activities for the entire night. "Hey." she greeted Glimmer as she watched another girl follow her in.

"This is Sugar Belle," she introduced the other girl as she shyly crept in. "I hope you don't mind. I didn't want to leave her on her own tonight."

"Nah, the more the merrier. Well pull up a bean bag chair and make yourselves at home. I've got plenty of..."

"Oh my gosh. Look at that spread!" Sugar Belle instantly perked up as she saw the wide array of foods, helping herself to the many snacks.

"Gotta appreciate a healthy appetite," Glimmer said with a nervous smile. "So I was hoping we could finish our discussion from earlier."

"Oh, there's plenty of time for that. For now let's just enjoy this party!" Starlight said as she guided her guests over to some of the activities she'd planned. After a few hours of games and food, the three were soon asleep, Glimmer and Sugar Belle in their sleeping bags and Starlight with a simple blanket on the carpeted floor.

"Psst," Glimmer opened her eyes as she heard the hissing sound. "Glim Glam, you awake?" She turned her head and nodded in the dim light provided by the moon through the sole window in the room. "If you still want to talk follow me." The two quietly tiptoed around Sugar Belle, who was snoring rather loudly in a pile of candy wrappers. Glimmer followed closely as Starlight lead her up a ladder. Before she knew it the two were on what seemed like a little patio on the roof.

"Cool huh?" the girl asked Glimmer as she offered her a seat. "I used to come up here when I wanted to do some thinking. I still do from time to time." After taking in a deep breath she sat down and turned to Starlight. "Ask away."

Glimmer, although previously having a memorized list was caught slightly off guard. "You want to know why I'm the way I am? Why I can see the light side in any situation?" The girl gave only the slightest of nods as a reply. "Well believe it or not I wasn't always this mellow. When I was little I was a bit...scrappy."

"You?" A raised eyebrow came from Glimmer as Starlight continued to explain.

"I guess it's like you said, we're not all equal so I guess it's not surprising that not all of us get an equal start in life." She paused for a moment and gazed up at the stars. "I don't remember my mom, and my dad...well he loved me the best he could but he had his own problems. He left me a letter before he went to who knows where. 'You're gonna be staying with grandma for a bit because, right now, daddy can't do what's best for you. Daddy can't even do what's best for himself.'"

"I'm sorry." Glimmer said she watched the girl wipe tears from her eyes.

"It's cool. We didn't have a lot but grandma always gave me what she could. It wasn't until I started my next year of school that I had problems."

 **Six Years Ago**

"Starlight, this is the third time you've disrupted the class," Ms. Chickadee said as she sat at her desk watching the young girl opposite her. "I know you've been having some trouble with the other students but we can't keep doing this."

"They shouldn't have made fun of my clothes then." Starlight muttered as she crossed her arms.

"Honey, I know it's been hard for you and I've let things slide before but this time I can't. You sent someone to the hospital. Now I've talked to your grandmother and you're going to be suspended for the next week but get into trouble one more time and I'll have no choice but to expel you. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright. All your assignments will be brought to your home so you don't fall behind as well. You can go now."

Starlight closed the door to the office and walked out into the hall just in time for the final bell to ring. She headed outside to wait for her ride to show up as the other students pour out of the building. Looking up for a moment she spotted two girls whispering, giving her an occasional glance before they began to laugh. It didn't take her long to deduce who they were talking about. Balling her fist she made her way over to them.

"You two got something to say?" she was startled as a young boy with light blue hair asked the two, inadvertently stepping between her and them. "Well, if you got something to say to her say it to her face."

"Ah, nothing. Never mind." The two excused themselves as the boy turned to Starlight with a smile on his face. "You okay?" He received a punch in the arm for this.

"I was fine before you got in the way." she said with a scowl.

"I just wanted to help. I heard what said."

Starlight opened her mouth only to pause for a moment, realizing she'd almost earned herself a one way trip out of the school. "Oh boy," She put palm on her face before looking back at the boy. "Thanks I guess." She found herself stunned as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay to be mad sometimes. You just got to know when to let it out and when to let it go. And sometimes having a friend to talk to can help." Just then a car horn sounds as a white car pulls up. "That's my mom, I gotta go. See ya around."

"Bye." Starlight managed to mutter as she watched the kid leave.

 _ **Later That Day**_

At the local hospital Starlight's victim, Curly Winds sat in his bed busy discussing what happened to his friend Wiz Kid. His left leg is in a cast and his head is wrapped tightly with bandages. "I tell you Wiz if I ever see that little stick figure of a girl ever again she's gonna get it. Hand me that juice."

"Here you go boss." The scrawny nerd handed him a juice box as he continued.

"I'm serious if that low down, dirty, no good savage ever shows her face around me again and you're around, boy oh boy, I hope you just turn away. Just turn your head and close your eyes because you're not gonna want to see what I'll do." As he finished the nurse cracked the door and stuck her head in.

"You have a visitor." She left as Starlight stood in the doorway with her backpack.

"She's back to finish the job!" Curly screamed as he tried to get out of bed. "Quick throw me out the window!"

"I'm sorry," Her humble statement caught both boys off guard. "I'm sorry that I punched you and knocked you down. And I'm really sorry for ripping your hair out with my teeth. I need to learn to keep my temper under control."

Curly relaxed for a moment before speaking. "Um...apology accepted."

"Here, I got you these," Starlight handed him a canned soda and a bag of chips. "And this in case you get bored." She also handed him a book of cross word puzzles.

"Thanks."

"Oh and I almost forgot," Reaching back into her bag she handed him a plastic zip lock bag that had the large chunk of hair that she'd earlier ripped out. "I found most of it. Well, I should go."

Curly and Wiz watched as she lightly nodded her head and exited before the former looked down at the bag in his hand. "Quick Wiz, get me a bottle of glue."

"Well I think it'll grow back on it's..." 

"Glue!"

"Yes boss."

 **Present**

"I still had some problems to work on but after a while I mellowed out a bit and gave the friendship thing a chance."

"Would never have figured you as someone so ruff and tumble." Glimmer admitted.

"Yep, I was a bit of a bruiser but now it's all good. Now I volunteer at a little counseling center in the city where I can help kids who are like I used to be. It's funny how things work out though, sometimes one person can make all the difference." Starlight held a small picture of her and Brawly Beats at the recent 'Girl's Choice' dance as she chuckled. "Even if they don't remember."

"Still, not all of us are so lucky." Glimmer turned her gaze downward.

"Can I ask you a question?" the eco kid's inquiry was received with a slight confirming nod. "What's your story?"

Glimmer sighed heavily before deciding to share her story. "Not much to tell. My parents died when I was little, didn't have any family so I ended up in an orphanage. That's where I met Sugar Belle. We were in the same boat so we looked out for each other. The orphanage itself was poorly funded and hilariously managed thanks to some fancy pants who thought that money would be better spent elsewhere."

"Heavy." was all Starlight could say as the other girl continued.

"Tell me about it. After some deliberating we decided we'd stand a better chance on our own, so one night we just up and left. That was about three years ago. Since than we've been traveling from town to town, city to city, trying to find a place where things were different. Kind of gives you a clue that we haven't exactly found the right place yet."

"So what know?"

"We're catching a bus up to Appleloosa in the morning." She turned to see a bit of disappointment in Starlight's eyes. Glimmer managed to brush it off as she yawned. "Well we better get some slip. Sure we've both got a big day ahead of us." She excused herself, heading back into the house as Starlight lingered for a bit before heading in as well.

The next morning Starlight awoke at her usual time on Saturday to find that her guests had already cleaned up after themselves, folded up there sleeping bags and departed. "Bummer." She got to her feet and prepared herself for the day, knowing that there was plenty to do. After getting fed and dressed she made her way to the counseling center, greeting volunteer and visitor alike. "Hey Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest. How's the day going?"

"Oh absolutely wonderful," she said with the brightest of smiles before her usual sourness kicked in. "That is until this dummy dropped my favorite pair of earrings down a sewer grate."

"Uh-uh. What did we discuss last week?" Starlight said in a mellow yet somehow still stern voice.

Sour gritted her teeth as she spoke. "Before I make my harsh words real, think about how they'll make others feel."

"There you go," She went happily down the hall to receive her assignments. "Hey Ms. Tree Hugger, what you got for me today?"

"Well we've got some new volunteers which is always groovy," the woman said as she greeted her from a doorway. "So maybe they could hang with you today and you could show them the ropes. Not the ropes we keep in the storage closet but you know, how to do stuff."

"You got it."

"Alright girls, come this way," Tree Hugger waved the girls from her office out into the hall. Starlight was stunned as she saw Glimmer and Sugar Belle emerge. "Well I'll let you girls get to it."

Not being able to hold herself back, Starlight dove at the two and embraced them in a tight hug. "Glim Glam, Belle!"

"Good to see you two," Glimmer said as she pried herself from the vice like hold. "Thought we'd come see how you get things done."

"So what do we do?" Sugar Belle inquired.

"Right this way." Starlight gestured as she gave them the two. "We do all manner of assistance and counseling. From relationship problems," They walked passed a slightly opened door where Indigo Wreath and Buzzsaw were in an argument.

"Come on it was an honest mistake." Wreath said as the girl turned away from him with her arms crossed. "You and your sister look a lot alike."

"So now yer sayin' there's nothing special about me."

"You're putting words in my mouth again!" he shouted as Starlight guided her compatriots onward.

"We also help with self esteem problems." They pass a room where Glimmer recognizes the vice principal who almost busted her a few days ago laying down on a couch as she talks to resident psychiatrist.

"It just seems like my sister gets all the admiration from the students," she said as the doctor listened, occasionally writing in his notebook. " I mean I have to be firm with the students, it's part of the job but I don't want them to see me as unapproachable."

"And then there's," before Starlight could finish door in front of them swung open as another staff member rushed out, her eyes full of terror.

"I can't take it! That's not a girl. That's an unholy abomination. I quit, I quit, I quit!" She raced down the hall and out of the building as the three peered into the room to find Pinkie Pie seated in a chair with a bright smile, playfully kicking her legs.

"There's whatever Pinkie is. We lose more helpers that way." As they moved on, Sugar Belle dashed down the hall as she spotted a table of refreshments.

"I swear that girl's gonna rot her teeth out with all those sweets." said an embarrassed Glimmer.

Chuckling, the eco kid decided to make an inquiry. "It's great to have you girls here but I thought you were catching the train this morning."

"Well we were but then I thought: We've gone from place to place over the years and nothings really panned out. And this town may not exactly be equal but there's at least one person here trying to make a difference. So I thought maybe I'll hang out with her and learn a thing or two. That and Sugar Belle loves it here."

"Well, looks like you've taken your first step in understanding this crazy train we call life," Starlight happily put an arm around her new friend. "And you know what that means?"

"Um...not really."

"You girls are staying at my place. Hey Sugar Belle, you're moving in with me." The other girl, her mouth stuffed with food simply turned to them giving a muffled "okay" as the duo laughed.


	18. Form Dragon Land to String Jazz Band

"Hey Sour Sweet, you all ready at that end?" a lab coated Lemon Zest shouted as her classmate finished preparations on a large machine in the basement of Crystal Prep Academy.

The pink haired girl merely turned to her with a smile. "You've asked that about a hundred times now. _And the answers been the same every time._ " After a moment of awkward silence Zest opened up again.

"So is that a yes?"

Sour blinked several times with an annoyed look on her face before answering. "Yes." The two got everything cleared as they prepared to power on the device. "I'm so glad Principal Cinch put us in charge of constructing this dimensional portal. _Heaven forbid she should do it herself_."

"Yeah but imagine how cr..cr..crazy this is gonna be." Lemon sang as she looked over a notebook. "With this copy of Twilight's notes and what we were able to get ourselves we'll have a sweet personal portal to Equestria and all that mad stuff we saw at the Friendship games."

"Uh-huh," Sour commented nonchalantly as she aimed a laser like device suspended from the ceiling at an arch across the room. She quickly put the pair of goggles on her forehead over her eyes and gestured for her partner to do the same. "Ready?"

"Ready." Lemon twisted several nobs on the control panel she was manning as Sour turned the machine on. The device began to hum and lights began to flicker as it powered up. "All systems are a go."

"Initiating portal test," the freckled girl flipped a switch that started up the laser, which fired a beam into the center of the arch, causing it to come to life as well. The connection of the two devices caused a molecular distortion in the arch as a blurred vision of what looked like another world came into view.

"Aw dude, it's working. This is gonna rock so hard!" In her excitement, the rocker girl jumped up and accidentally hit several carefully calibrated nobs. A moment later and the portal was now unstable as the machine began to shutter and small spurts of electricity began to appear on the surface. "Oops."

"Oops?!" Sour shouted as she attempted to get the machine back under control before rushing over to Zest's position, shoving her out of the way to fix the problem. "Is that all you have to say? I've got half a mind to..." Before she could finish her sentence a beam shot out of the portal, ricocheting off several surfaces before hitting Sour Sweet square in the mouth. Finally, the machinery burnt out and both the portal and laser shut down.

"Oh man. Please don't be dead." Zest cried as she shook Sour Sweet. The latter opened her eyes and awarded her friend a slap to the face.

Getting to her feet and with an angry look about her, Sour prepared to rip into the girl for the mishap. " _You are so incredibly..._ " she stopped as a bright light flashed from inside her mouth. Moments later what appeared to be a scaly purple arm reached out of the light, stopping Sour from doing anything but let out a muffled screech as she ran around the room in a panic.

"Don't worry," Zest attempted to reassure as she pulled out her phone. "I know just the person to fix this." She dialed the usual number and waited as her classmate continued her manic attempts to do anything to end the traumatic experience. "Hey, what's up Bon Bon?" Lemon carried on a conversation with the girl, seemingly forgetting the whole reason she called.

Meanwhile, Sour stopped for a moment out of pure exhaustion as the arm had stopped flailing. It opened it's hand and felt around the unfamiliar area before feeling the disturbed Crystal Prep student's face. After a few seconds of confirmation the hand balled into a fist and began to punch the girl causing her to once again dart across the room, communicating only in muffled screams. Unaware of what's happening behind her, Lemon was well into her discussion.

"Sounds like fun. Wish I was there. Principal Cinch has got us doing this lame experiment, so boring." Zest paused as she heard the sound of wood being broken. She turned to find the door leading up from the basement shattered into pieces and her compatriot in the fetal position in the far corner with a black eye, nervously humming to herself rocking back and forth. "Where's my head at today?" putting the phone back to her ear she made sure Bon Bon was still on the line. "Hey Bonny? I screwed up again!" She cried as the girl on the other end winced from the sudden rise in volume.

About an hour later Bon Bon arrived at the school to analyze the situation. "And you didn't think to tell me that Cinch had you building a portal to another dimension?"

"I know how you like surprises." Zest's comment only awarded her an angered gaze from the other girl as the secret agent scanned the basement with a hand held device. She spotted something blue on the basement floor and moved over to it.

"You think something came through the portal?"

"Well not the portal exactly. More like through Sour's mouth by what she said."

"And where is she exactly?" 

"Psychiatrist. As if he doesn't have enough on his plate already."

Bon Bon continued to scan the strange items that appeared to be scales of some sort. "Please don't turn red, please don't turn red." she seemingly pleaded with the device only for it to flash a red light as a confirming beep sounded. "Dang it. Well looks like we got ourselves a code 5-V."

"I'm on it." Zest confirmed as she activated her holo-watch. A few seconds later she appeared wearing a tight leather body suit, complete with whip and thigh high boots.

The other girl slapped a hand into her face from sheer embarrassment. "I said 5-V not B. Why do we even have that code?"

 **Later that Week**

Late one night at Sunny Flare's family estate, the Crystal Prep student was fast asleep in her bed, exhausted from a day out with some of her friends. She found it strange though that both Lemon Zest and Sour Sweet were markedly absent. The former was no great surprise, but Lemon never skipped out on a day of fun.

"Sis, sis, wake up." She found herself jolted awake by a nasally little voice as a pair of hands rocked her awake.

Opening her eyes she saw the face of her annoying twelve year old brother, a boy with similarly colored skin to hers and dark red hair. "Bellflower, what in the name of dad's antique wig collection are you doing in here at..." she stopped to take a look at the clock on her nightstand. "three in the morning?"

"I think there's a...a ghost in the house." he said with clear fear in his eyes.

Flare moaned heavily, rolling her eyes as she sat up in the bed. "For the last time, there are no ghost, phantoms, specters, spooks, apparitions, spirits, incorporeal beings, poltergeists, wraiths, little girls who climb out of your television or door to door salesmen. All myths."

"Well I think that last one is..."

"Bleh-le-le-leh!" Flare blurted out as she shewed him out of her room. She rolled back over in her bad and attempted to go back to sleep. A few minutes later she heard footsteps in her room again. "I told you, there's no..." She froze as she witnessed a shadowy figure, smoke coming from it's nostrils.

She sprang out of the bed and fled down the hall into the Bellflower's room, surprising him with just how fast she came in. "You know, maybe your big sister should be a little more understanding about your feelings. So, just for tonight, I'll keep you company." Immediately locking the door behind her, she grabbed an extra blanket from the closet and wrapped it around her as she took a spot on the carpeted floor, shaking as she nervously watched the door.

 **Later That Morning**

"I'm telling you, you guys are gonna love this new spot," Sandalwood said as he led Flash, Octavia and Curly Winds through a path in the nearby woods. "It'll be a great place to practice for the jazz festival next week."

"I'm pleasantly surprised any of you know what it is." Octavia responded as she picked up the rear of the group. "Still I'm glad you could help, what with Bulk having to call in sick."

"Are you kidding?" Curly answered as he carried the girl's cello on his back. "I grew up on jazz music. It's got a life all it's own. Practiced all the time with my uncle for like five years on the violin."

"So why have I never seen you in the jazz appreciation club?"

"It was jazz or football and my pops was really hoping I'd get an athletics scholarship."

"Understandable."

"You know what I don't understand? Why I have to haul this thing all the way up there."

Octavia rolled her eyes as she walked along side of him. "If we are going to use this spot to rehearse I insist on making sure it feels just right." Curly let out a sigh of discomfort much to Octavia's annoyance. "You know I could have asked Applejack, she wouldn't have complained." she responded with a smug smile. "Oh I forgot, you two broke up. That must have stung."

The comment warranted a quick and confused response from Flash. "You guys broke up? What happened?"

"She was emasculating him."

"She was not! It's just I'm not used to a girl..."

"Who's stronger than you?" Flash finished as Curly shot him an angry glare. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." the athlete's head seemed to sink a bit as he kept on walking.

Surprisingly, Octavia placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "At least you still have your part-time chauffeur job for Mr. Rich."

"Yeah, about that."

 **Camp Everfree (Two Weeks Ago)**

Curly, dressed in his uniform, pulled the limousine of the richest man in town into the camp and waited for his employer who exited the vehicle and no more than two minutes and twenty feet later, returned to the vehicle and signaled for him to drive. The young man rolled up the privacy window between the driver and passenger seats as he answered his phone using his headset. "Hey Wiz, what's up? Yeah, I was actually out at Camp Everfree. Saw everybody and it looked like a good time. But I spent a good half an hour driving all the way up here and the dude didn't even stay for two minutes. Basically owns the place and let some flower child run him off. What a loser."

He stopped as he noticed a red light on the dashboard was on. The young man's face turned pale as he remembered that was to signify the two way speaker between the driver and passenger was on. Shuddering to open the visor he answered Wiz who was still speaking. "I'll have to call you back."

 **Present**

"So on top of becoming single I am now unemployed on top of that."

Before the conversation could go any further they heard a shout from Sandalwood and raced ahead. They arrived to find the eco kid with a net over his head. He stood in front of his two captors. One was a girl with a sickly blue complexion and swampy blue hair who had an annoyed look. The other holding the handle of the net was a shorter boy with faded purple skin, his grayish blue hair in a bowl cut and freckles adorning either side of his face. The boy was also wearing a pack full to the brim with supplies.

"I got it! I told you we'd catch the thing sooner or later!" he said excitedly. His eyes were closed as he continued to yank on the net, completely oblivious to what, or rather who he'd caught.

"Quark," the girl said in frustration. "That is not a dinosaur. That is a boy with dreadlocks and a rasta cap." Quark ceased his efforts and opened his eyes to see who was actually caught.

"Oh, sorry about that." he said as he lifted the net.

"It's cool bro."

Flash and the others approached from a short distance away as the girl looked over the newcomers. "Hey, I recognize you. You're from Canterlot High, right?"

"That's us." Curly replied.

"Cold Forecast," she introduced herself before she turned her attention to her companion. "And the charming little fellow over there is Quark Fusion. We were at the Friendship Games when all that insanity went down."

"I'm assuming you're Crystal Prep, yes?" Octavia chimed in and received a confirming nod from the girl.

After having been released, Sandalwood decided to inquire what was going on. "Wait, you said you were trying to catch a dinosaur?"

Forecast put a hand to her face in shame as Quark smiled and explained. "Yes sir. Our friend Sunny Flare said that some human sized lizard thing broke into her house last night and terrorized the place. After I surveyed the area I tracked the thing to these very woods."

"And mister master trapper here thought he'd catch it with a spare butterfly net." Forecast interrupted.

"You really believe a dinosaur, a creature extinct for millions of year, is running around this city?" Octavia commented. "You'll have to excuse me if I'm a bit skeptical."

"Says the girl who was with us when the world was almost destroyed and we were about to be sent to a dimension of talking ponies." Quark countered as Octavia gave a slight shrug in acknowledgment of the fact.

"Still, a dinosaur? And here of all places?"

"Makes sense to me," Sandalwood responded. "Ever since Princess Twilight came here and all the things we've seen, a dinosaur is probably as normal as we're going to get from here on in."

As the group debated the existence of a prehistoric creature roaming free, something had caught Curly's attention as he looked up nervously. "Everybody get down...slowly." He whispered as he gestured for them to move closer to the ground. The others looked to one another before carefully complying with his words. A few seconds later they looked to the ground to see a large shadow cast over them that disappeared a moment later.

"Was that what I think it was?" Flash inquired as the others looked toward him.

"Yep, instant fame and fortune." Quark didn't hesitate a second longer before racing off, net in hand, in the direction of the shadow.

"You simpleton, get back here." Forecast demanded before she and the others decided to pursue him. They soon spotted him a short distance away as he ran into a nearby cave. As they reached the opening, ever single one of them stopped in their tracks.

"Okay so let's cut to the chase: Who's going in first?" Curly brought up the point everyone was thinking.

All three guys looked two each other and nodded in agreement before they broke into a game of rock, paper, scissors. The two girls slapped themselves as the three played out multiple rounds to a draw. "Is this really..." Forecast inquired before she was cut off by Curly.

"Necessary? Yes it is." The three continued to draw each round before they heard a roar echo from the cave.

The trio ceased the game as a roar echoed from the depths of the cave. "Okay, we'll settle this another time." Flash said as they raced in with the girls following close behind. Everyone pulled out their cellphones and used the light to guide the way as the sounds of voices got closer. They spotted a dim light coming from around a bend in the tunnel ahead. Immediately the entire group jumped out, ready to fight only to find Quark and what appeared to be a blue, human sized reptilian with wings, seated on rocks. Next to them were several makeshift torches that illuminated the area.

"Hey guys," Quark said in a an excited voice. "Meet Dragon Lord Ember."

 **Five Minutes Later**

"And that about brings you up to speed." Quark said after having given the full explanation to why he was conversing jovially with a talking dragon. The rest of the group was almost speechless before Flash opened up.

"So you're from Equestria too?"

"The Dragon Lands actually. Not really in pony territory." Ember corrected still seated on the rock.

"Right. And you somehow ended up in our world a few days ago and you've been trying to figure out how to get back home."

"That's about the gist of it."

"Well why didn't you just go back through the portal?" Octavia decided to bring up what was certainly the most obvious solution to the problem.

"Portal?"

"Yes, it's a portal right to Equestria right at the base of our school statue. Twilight comes and goes as she pleases as well as all other manner of trouble."

"Wait, Twilight? As in Princess Twilight Sparkle?" the dragon inquired as just about everyone gave a confirming nod. "She rights to me all the time. You're saying she comes this portal whenever she wants?"

"Pretty much."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Sandalwood asked. "We take her to the school, get her through the portal and problem solved."

A buzz suddenly came from Forecast as she pulled out her phone, she and Quark sharing concerned looks as they turned to the others. "That might not be so simple seeing as how this is all over town now." She showed them what appeared to be grainy, underdeveloped pictures of Ember that were currently being shared with about two hundred or so people just in the last few minutes. "It also says that there's a standing reward for anyone who can prove of your existence or capture you."

"Well that puts a little hiccup in the straight forward plan." Flash thought. "Sunset and the other girls are out of town for that charity event but I'll leave a message and hopefully she'll have a better idea."

"And if there's another portal around letting creatures from Equestria come here we should definitely have it checked out." Curly added as the others agreed.

"Ember, do you remember where the portal was that you came through?"

The dragon stopped to think for a moment. "Well it was in some sort of cellar and there was this screaming pink haired girl. I think I might have punched her a couple of times. I flew out of there and the outside looked like it was covered in gemstones."

"Crystal Prep!" the collection of CHS students said in realization.

"That would explain what Principal Cinch had Lemon Zest and Sour working on in the school basement." mentioned Forecast, "Though from what I heard that had a pretty explosive conclusion so that might not be our primary concern."

Flash stroked his chin for a moment before speaking again. "I guess the best we can do is hide you out here until all this commotion dies down and we can get you home."

Ember responded by simply leaning back against the cave wall and resting her eyes. "Take your time. Believe me, I'm in no rush to get back. It's actually pretty nice here."

After getting everything settled the group decided what their next step would be. "Let's head back for today," Sandalwood suggested to the group. "We'll bring you some food and anything else you need to make yourself comfortable for the time being."

"I could stay with you tonight and keep you company." Quark suggested as the others took surprised notice. "I mean I was planning on camping out here for the weekend anyway so I've got plenty of food and blankets and everything. That is if you don't mind of course."

Ember gave the young man a light smile and patted him on the top of the head. "Sure, why not? Beats sitting alone in a cave all night."

"Well now that that's settled," Octavia said as she lightly clapped her hands together. "Vow of silence everyone until this ordeal is sorted out and we'll all meet back here tomorrow."

"Can I leave this here? I really don't feel like lugging it back through the woods again." Curly said as he pointed to the cello. Octavia in turn looked to Ember for an answer, the cave being her temporary residence after all.

"Okay by me. Nothing will happen to it while I'm here."

Meanwhile, Forecast helped Quark unpack his things. "You're sure you've got everything you need?"

"Yes mom." Quark said jokingly as he continued to unpack.

Not long after the others said goodbye and headed home for the day. The group soon parted ways and Flash, having finally dropped everyone else off, pulled his car into the driveway of his house. As he stepped out of his car he was greeted by none other than Lemon Zest who hopped down off the porch. "Flash my man. What's up?"

"Hey Zest, what brings you here?"

"Dude, have you seen this?" She whipped out her phone and showed him several of the pictures he'd seen earlier from Forecast.

"Yeah, I've heard about that but it's gotta be fake." the rocker said as he attempted to play off the fact that he knew full well it was the opposite.

"No way dude. I saw the thing with my own eyes. Plus Sunny Flare said something busted into her house and scared the heck out of her and her little brother. Don't worry though 'cause me and Bon Bon are totally on it's trail. Just thought I'd give you a heads up in case you wanted in."

"Sounds like fun but I've got practice with the band for the jazz festival."

"Bummer. Still if you see anything suspicious around give me a call."

"Will do." the two shared a friendly hug before Zest put on her roller blades and headed for home. After she was out of sight Flash pulled out his phone and sent a text to Octavia, Curly and Sandalwood.

 **Later That Night**

At the cave, Quark had finally made himself comfortable, having gotten his sleeping bag just the way he liked it as well as set out a plethora of snacks for he and Ember to enjoy. "Hey Ember, mind if I ask you a question?"

"Hmm?" she answered, her mouth filled with some of the chocolates the Crystal Prep student had set out.

"You said you were leader of the dragons, right?" she gave a confirming nod to his inquiry. "Aren't you worried about what will happen without you there?"

"Honestly, being Dragon Lord is not what I thought it would be. Every dragon in the land wants something. This one wants more gems, that one wants pillows, that wants a national belching contest!"

"Sounds stressful. Still, it must be nice to be so important, everyone coming to you for advice. It's gotta be better than just being forgotten in the background."

"Meaning?"

"Sometimes I wish people would take me seriously. I mean, I'm smart for sure but that's about everybody at my school. If you don't shine the brightest in a particular field you're basically wasting your time. That was the whole reason I wanted to capture...you. So I could finally do something big to get me noticed so someone outside of Forecast could see how great I could be."

"Ah, listen to me ramble on about nothing." Quark brushed of his previous statement before pointing to a blue bag in the pile of snacks. "Hey, could you pass the chips?" The dragon complied.

As he reached for the bag she placed her claw over his hand. "Hey, I get it. I wanted to be Dragon Lord to show others too. You don't have to compare yourself with everyone else about how little like them you are. You just have to use what you have and then they'll see."

"Thanks." he said simply and the two talked about any random thing that came to mind well into the night.

The next morning Flash and the rest of the group headed back to the cave with the fresh supplies they'd promised taking great care to make sure they weren't followed. "Do you really think Lemon Zest of all people could actually find Ember?" Curly asked.

"Yeah, no offense but she's about as likely to discover our dragon friend as that pink haired girl from your school." Forecast added as she carried her fair share of the food. The rest of the group stopped dead in their tracks as if they'd come to a grim realization. They proceeded to race full tilt to the cave. The girl was left in a state of confusion as she watched the others abandon her at a frantic pace. "Did I miss something?"

Not far from the entrance the faint sound of a cello could be heard coming from inside. "Wow, Octavia really is talented." Sandalwood said as he stood with Flash and Curly.

"Hello, I'm right here." Octavia herself pointed out right behind them. The trio stumbled for a moment before collecting themselves. "Does Quark play the cello by any chance?" Her questioned received a silent "no" from Cold Forecast as the group decided to approach with caution as they navigated the small tunnel way, not sure who exactly was playing the music. Arriving near the same dim lit area as the day before the group peered around the corner to find the cellist's instrument being played by the Dragon Lord herself.

"Uh, hey," Ember said as she abruptly ceased playing the instrument, blushing slightly. "I hope you don't mind. I was just really curious as to how this thing worked."

Octavia stood silent for a few moments. "No...it's fine but how did you pick up on that in just one night?"

Seated on the other side of the cavern, Quark humbly raised his hand. "You?" Forecast asked in astonishment. "You struggled to play the triangle in music appreciation class."

"Well they say that those that can't do teach," he said as he shrugged his shoulders. "And I can't do, so..."

"Hey give yourself some credit," The dragon complimented as she rested the instrument back against the wall. "For someone who can't play you're one heck of a teacher."

"I'll say," Flash stated. "In fact that gives me an idea on how we'll get you home. That is if you don't mind hanging around a bit longer."

Ember shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, doesn't matter to me."

"What have you got?" Sandalwood asked as he and the others awaited Flash's explanation.

"The festival is being held on the school field which means that's where everybody's going to be. We being Princess Ember, disguise her and let her perform on stage with us. Then afterwards we slip out, head to the portal and we're home free."

"I like it." Octavia turned her attention to Quark. "Can you train her on any other instruments?"

"Don't see why not. Have any special requests?"

As the week went on the group continued to meet at the same location, although they did have several close calls with the determined Bon Bon and even more determined Lemon Zest. The night before the group were seated in the cave as they played a game of cards. "So you seriously broke it off because she was stronger than you?" Ember asked Curly who sat across from her at the folding table.

"Yes." he said simply as he brought his cards up to his face in a futile attempt to hide behind them.

"You'll have to excuse me if I find that a bit ridiculous." Ember looked over her cards as she eyed up her competition. "I mean the two of you have a bit in common from what you've told me but you let that come between the two of you? I get it, being strong is important to you but does it really mean more than her?"

As the group continued to play, just outside the cave Lemon Zest led Bon Bon on their continued search. "I'm telling you it all makes perfect sense. Reptilian creature with wings that breaths smoke. A dragon! And where do dragons live?"

Bon Bon let out a flustered sigh before answering. "I highly doubt it works like in the story books. I mean if it flew wouldn't it be more likely we'd find in the trees instead?" Before another word could be spoken the two could hear the faint sounds coming from the cave entrance.

"And you doubted me?" Zest prodded as the two entered the cave with flashlights.

"Got your net launcher ready?" The duo prepped the hand held devices as they followed the voices to their location. The two heard the voices clearly as they prepared to round the corner where the light source originated.

"I'm just saying, I have some experience with someone who put being strong over everything else." Ember said as she sniffed the air for a moment and tensed up. Silently, she gestured for Flash, Forecast and Curly to get the lights. The three traded glances for a moment before complying with the unspoken request. Just as they blew out the torches, the two agents made their move as the room erupted in confusion.

"What's going on?"

"Who's that?"

"Help!"

"Watch the hands, buster!"

"Get off me!"

"Not groovy bro."

"Mind your manners!" The last comment was followed by the thudding sound of a slap just before Lemon Zest activated her flashlight and the large group, minus Ember found themselves in one big heap.

"Um, hi." Flash greeted as everyone tried to get out of the tangled mass and to their feet. "What exactly are you guys doing here."

"We could ask you the same thing." Bon Bon countered as she dusted herself off. "Why are you all sitting in a spooky cave for?"

"Well we were practicing for the Jazz Fest tomorrow," Octavia explained as she gestured to the instruments in the corner. "And we found a nice, out of the way place to rehearse some new material. We all decided to play a few rounds of cards and I guess we just lost track of time."

Sandalwood excitedly jumped in a second later. "Yeah, and the cave has this awesome aura around it."

"I'll take your word for it." Bon Bon said as she smiled lightly. "Well, sorry for interrupting. We'll just be on our way." 

"Still looking for that monster?" Forecast inquired.

"You know it," Zest said confidently as she got uncomfortably close to the girl's face with an unnerving glare. "And we're close. I can almost smell it."

Bon Bon responded by grabbing her by her ear and dragging her away. "Sorry about that. We'll leave you to it."

"Ow, let me go!"

"Don't embarrass me." The tan skinned girl scolded as her friend continued to whine all the way out.

After they were certain the two were gone Flash called out, "Alright, they're gone." Immediately, several fireballs reignited the torches as the group looked up to see Ember clinging to the ceiling.

"Well that was closer than I would have preferred." she commented as she descended via her wings.

"That's for sure. You don't think they'll be back do you?" Forecast asked as she helped pick up the chairs and cards that had been knocked down in the confusion.

"If I know Lemon Zest, we haven't seen the last of her."

Flash's answer caused Quark to think about their next move very carefully. "Hmm, what if Ember stayed at my place for the night? I mean it'll just be til we get the Fest tomorrow morning and we won't have to risk anyone spotting us coming back up this way to pick her up."

"That's not a bad idea," Curly said as the others agreed. "We'll get everything ready tonight and meet at your place."

"Sounds like a plan to me." The group double-checked the outside of the cave to make sure the two had truly left the vicinity before heading out. Sandalwood gave most a ride home in his van as well as loading all the instruments inside as well. Quark and Ember respectfully declined as she flew them to his house under the dim night sky. "You know Quark was pretty quick to offer up his home to Ember."

"Quark's got a good heart," Forecast answered. "And besides that, his family's home is so large they'd never notice him sneaking a guest in."

"Really?"

"The kid once snuck in and assembled an entire Mini Cooper in the basement and they didn't find out for about a week after, so I think he's got it covered." She turned her head to face out the window as a light smile rain across her face. "And I think those two are really hitting it off."

It took Flash and the others a few seconds to contemplate the last sentence, the guitar player being the first to respond. "Wait, does he have the hots for a dragon?"

"Does someone in this van have the hots for a pony princess?" the girl shot back at the rocker.

"I retract my previous comment." he said simply as he sat back in his seat quietly for the rest of the trip.

 **The Next Morning**

The group arrived at the school which was bristling with activity all around and pulled around back to unload all the instruments and equipment for the performance. Everyone filled out and began to get things ready as well as mingle with some of the other bands. "I don't know about this." Ember said meekly as she refused to exit the vehicle.

"Trust us deary," Octavia encouraged. "No one will be the wiser with that disguise."

"If you say so." She stepped out of the van, dressed in a trench coat and fedora, with a scarf wrapped around her mouth to conceal her mouth and a pair of sunglasses to complete it. Her tail was wrapped around the inside of the coat like a belt. The only drawback to the disguise was that her wings had to be uncomfortably tied under the coat to keep her from giving off a hunchback like appearance. "You really think this will fool anyone?"

"It will if we're all wearing the same thing." Among all the equipment sat a trunk with a similar styled outfit for each of them. "Remind me to thank Rarity for pulling all of this together so quickly. Speaking of which, are they in place?"

Flash checked his text messages to make sure he'd heard back from Sunset's group. "Yep." A few moments later one of the event coordinators came over to let them know they'd be up after the next few performances and the group headed off to get ready. The group was unaware that Lemon Zest had walked up to the locked van as she bent down and picked up a few scales that had fallen off of Ember.

The band eventually made their way to the stage and began to play as Forecast and Quark waited behind the stage. The later peered out from behind the curtain to see Lemon Zest conversing with Bon Bon in the crowd and gesturing toward the performers on stage. After a few songs, Flash and the others were well received by the crowd as the applause was almost deafening with calls for an encore performance. They headed back stage and were almost immediately informed of what might be going down out front.

"Don't worry, we got this." Octavia reassured as she pulled out her phone and made a call. "Hey, we could really use your help on the next number." Not five seconds after hanging up, Vinyl Scratch popped up back stage with an electric keyboard and gave a thumbs up. "Alright, we'll them distracted while you get Ember to the portal."

Flash nodded in agreement as they prepared to sneak out the back.

"I'll take this one." Forecast stepped forward to everyone's surprise. "What? You think I'm going to pass up the chance to sing?" The collection of Octavia, Forecast, Vinyl and Sandalwood made their way back out to the stage. With Forecast as lead vocals, the group performed their rendition of "Why Don't You Do Right" to the crowd's enjoyment.

The rotation of performers did nothing to fool Bon Bon who quickly realized what was going on. "Where are the others? Come on Lem..." She turned to her side to see that her partner was now gone. Turning her head, she spotted Flash and a few others slipping out the side as most everyone else was focused on what went on on stage. She forced her way through the thick crowd in an attempt to give chase. Halfway through, however, a glass of punch was spilled on her skirt.

"Oh my, I'm terribly sorry about that." The apology came from none other than Rarity who was standing with Sunset and their other friends.

"Let us help you get cleaned up." Fluttershy said as the others offered assistance as well.

"No, really, I'm fine. I have to get..." Bon Bon protested only to be cut off as Rarity took her by the arm.

"I won't hear of it darling. It's really no trouble at all. We'll get you cleaned up and into some dry clothes." The girls dragged her off as she watched the group she'd tried to pursue vanish from sight.

Meanwhile, Flash, Quark and Curly reached the front of the school and were well in the clear with Ember just before they were taken by surprise as Lemon Zest lept seemingly out of nowhere and tackled the disguised Ember, knocking the latter's hat off. "Aha! I knew it. Dragon!"

"Zest?" Quark said in confusion.

"I got this." Curly walked over, cracking his knuckles only to be subdued as well, in record time too. "Why does this keep happening to me?"

"Get off me." Ember kicked the girl away but was quickly subdued by the girl's net launcher.

"Let her go!" Quark demanded as Lemon Zest stood triumphantly over her target.

"I knew you were hiding something. I thought you guys were my friends." She shot a hateful glare at the two before she turned her attention back to the dragon at hand. "Whatever. Once I show you to Bon Bon she and everyone else are gonna have to start taking me seriously."

"Listen Zest," Flash stepped forward as the girl braced prepared to fight. "We're sorry we had to lie to you but we had to be careful who we talked to. If anyone finds out about Ember, who knows what they'd do to her."

To everyone, including his self's surprise, Quark spoke up. "Listen Zest, I know you want to impress everyone that thinks you're just some ditsy party girl. A week ago I was trying to prove myself too. But I realize now that it doesn't matter what everyone sees me as. All that matters is how you see yourself. Please, Ember's just trying to get home where she belongs."

Zest stood silent for a moment, switching her gaze from Ember to Flash and Quark before wiping a small tear from her eyes. She reached down and removed the net from the dragon as well as helping Curly to his feet. "Just go. Before I change my mind." she managed to sniffle out as the dragon gave an appreciative nod.

"Well we'll see you around." Flash said as they approached the portal.

"Thanks, it's been fun. I'll make sure Twilight gets this." Ember held out an envelope given to her earlier by the guitarist. She then turned to address Curly. "And remember what we talked about. It doesn't matter who's better..."

"Just that I love her, thanks."

Finally, she approached Quark. "Thanks for everything."

The young man nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Don't thank me too much. After all I was the one trying to catch you in the first place."

"I'm kind of glad you did." The others were a bit surprised as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Remember, don't ever sell yourself short. And if you're ever in Equestria feel free to stop by the Dragon Lands. I can always use the support of...a friend." She gave him a wink before she walked through the portal.

Quark stood motionless for a short time, his face flush red as Flash walked up next to him and playfully punched him in the arm. "Welcome to my world. What do you say we head back to the show? By the sound of things, Forecast has a pretty strong stage presence."

"She always did." Quark said with a smirk as Flash, Curly and he headed back to the school. "Hey Zest you coming?"

"I'll catch up." She waved to them as the three headed back to the festivities before she sat down on the front steps of the school. A short while later Bon Bon emerged from the building wearing a fancy powder blue dress and took a seat next to Lemon Zest, the other girl giving a raised eyebrow.

"Don't ask," she said plainly as the two stared out at the street. "So I take it we won't have anything for the report?"

Zest chuckled as she looked over to her partner. "No such luck."

"Oh I wouldn't say you have nothing to show for your efforts." a voice said softly as the two saw Sour Sweet come from the concert. The girl, sporting a pair of sunglasses, a few bandages on her face and a surgical mask over her mouth politely handed an envelope to her schoolmate.

"What's this?"

"Oh nothing really," Her sweet demeanor quickly changed to an angered look as she continued. " _Just the bills for my doctor, dentist and psychiatrist visits for the next three months! And they better be paid on time_."

Opening the envelope Zest scanned the costs which caused her to widen her eyes in terror. "You have insurance. Why can't I just handle the co-pay?"

"That is the co-pay." The response caused Zest to nervously yank on her shirt collar and turn back to Bon Bon. "So I was wondering..."

"Ugh, fine."

 **One Week Later**

"Are you leaving for your big meeting daddy?" Diamond Tiara asked as she walked with her father to the front steps of their large home.

"Yes Diamond honey, it shouldn't take long." Filthy Rich said as he fixed his cuff links.

"And thanks for giving Apple Bloom's friend, Curly another chance."

"Uh-huh." he said simply as he stepped into the limousine that had been waiting for him. "You know where to go."

"Yes sir." Curly said cheerfully over the intercom.

"Rather upbeat today aren't we?"

"Well my girl whipped me in an arm wrestling contest before shift."

"And that's something to be happy about?"

"Well it didn't used to be and I was a pretty sore loser about it. Thing is, I got some advice from a good friend that winning's not all that matters, especially when you risk a relationship." The car pulled out of the lavish estate and headed out toward it's destination. "Once I got over that everything fell into place. And let me tell you sir," The privacy window rolled down as Curly turned toward his boss, the young man's face covered with kiss marks. "I think me and her are gonna be alright."


	19. Four Things, One Thing

Sunset sat on the couch of her modest apartment, having just spent a rather interesting day with her friends. She'd originally planned to spend it with her boyfriend, Microchips but he'd requested a rain check on their date on the claim that something important had come up. It wasn't a hard concept to understand since unexpected occurrences are a common thing. What struck her as suspicious was the fact that she'd spotted him during the day talking and joking at length with fellow classmate Paisley. Out of sight, she messaged him to ask where he was. He'd replied he was at a friends house helping them install a new computer.

While she contemplated how to handle the situation, her note book began to glow and vibrate on the table ahead of her. "Huh?" She roused herself from her thoughts and opened the book to read the message from Princess Twilight. The summarized letter explained how Ponyville had once again been the sight of some freak accident and they were trying to gather money for a long list of necessary repairs. To that end Twilight had hoped it would be possible to, despite the short notice, get some of the many bands from the school to spare a little time to help out with some performances.

"I'll get the word out and see who I can scrounge up." Sunset wrote back before receiving a thanks from Twilight. "Time to make some calls."

 **Later That Week**

"So, concert thing in Equestria? Are you gonna be there?" Aria asked as she snuggled up next to Crimson Napalm on is living room couch as the two watched a movie.

"For sure," Crimson said as he snacked on some popcorn. "And the best part is Cherry's been giving me guitar lessons so I'll actually be in the show instead of just doing the pyrotechnics."

"Extra cool. Me, Adagio and Sonata are performing with the Rainbooms so if I were you I wouldn't get my hopes up about outperforming us."

"I thought it was a charity event, not a competition."

"It is. Still, when we perform we always blow them away." The two shared a light laugh as they continued their movie. A few minutes later the doorbell sounded.

"I got it," Napalm got up and headed toward the door. "Hey, pause it will you? It's almost at the best part." He opened the door to see a familiar girl with blonde hair and a dark pink complexion with freckles on either cheek. "Taffy?"

"Hey Nap," She said sheepishly, a slight blush in her cheeks. "It's been a while."

"Ye-Yeah it has." The rocker was so surprised to see the girl he could barely find words. "What-What are you doing here?"

She reached down to her side where Napalm noticed something on her left side, resting on the ground and covered with a blanket. "Well someone," Taffy reached down and folded back the covering which revealed a gray skinned infant girl laying in a handled car seat. The girl unfastened the straps securing the baby and picked her up. "wanted their daddy to know she just turned a year old in person."

"Is that...?" Once again, Napalm found himself speechless as he beheld the small being in front of him.

"Yep, little Therma Night ." She extended her arms and offered the baby to hold which the rocker quickly accepted. He cradled her in his arms as she attempted to reach back to her mother. "She doesn't know you yet but I'm hoping this weekend will change that."

"What do you mean?" he asked, most of his attention focused on Therma.

"Well, my parents are out of town until Monday. I told them I'd spending the weekend with my girlfriends. Since I'm not a liar, that's what I'll be doing, but I never said Therma would." The last sentence she said with a sly smile as Crimson responded with one of his own.

"I really did rub off on you didn't I?"

Taffy waved her hand in denial. "Oh please, I was sneaky and underhanded way before I met you."

Napalm paused for a moment, realizing his earlier commitment. "Oh wait, I forgot I have this charity thing coming up this weekend and I'll be out of town."

Taffy lowered her head slightly in disappointment. "I just thought you'd make some time for our little girl and all. I mean, it's not like you get to see her everyday or anything."

"You know I didn't...wait a minute. You're trying to guilt trip me."

Taffy looked up and gave a mischievous smirk. "Well yeah. Is it working?" Before he had a chance to answer, Aria walked up behind him.

"Hey babe, what's taking so long?" The siren froze in place as she spotted the other girl in the doorway and the baby in Napalm's arms. Her relaxed expression changed into an intense stare as she put two and two together. "What is this?"

Napalm began to look nervously between the two girls before he finally decided to speak. "Aria this is Taffy Shade. Taffy, Aria Blaze."

Taffy made the first move and offered a friendly hand in order to diffuse what she knew was a tense situation. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Aria looked down at the outstretched hand in seeming disgust before pushing passed the two. "Aria, wait." Crimson reached out and grabbed her by the wrist. She instinctively tensed up and would have whirled around and punched him any other time. The only thing preventing her from doing so was the baby in his other arm.

"Let. Go." she said coldly as he realized his mistake and released her, letting her go on her way.

"I'm sorry," Taffy apologized. "Maybe I shouldn't have dropped by like this."

"It-It'll be fine. I just need to give her some space. Go and have yourself a good time. We'll be alright."

"You're sure?" Napalm gave a confirming nod as his answer as she kissed Therma on the cheek which caused her to giggle. "You be good for daddy, okay?" She looked up at Napalm and leaned into him, stopping herself just short of his lips. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

Napalm watched as she got into her car and left, taking the baby and her bags for the weekend inside. Not long after, Therma began to cry in his arms. "Shh, shh," He attempted to calm her as he rocked her back and forth before sitting down on the couch. "It's okay. It's okay. We're gonna be okay, right?"

 **Elsewhere**

"On Air to Sweetie Drops. On Air to Sweetie Drops, do you copy?" Lemon Zest whispered over her walkie talkie.

"First off, I told you to never use my code name in public," Bon Bon answered in an annoyed voice over the device. "And second, I'm right behind you!" Zest turned to see the other girl standing right where she said as the two sat on the Canterlot High field.

"Oh hey Bon. Since I'm guessing this isn't a social call, what did you call me here for exactly?"

"We've got ourselves a mission. Turns out Princess Twilight has invited a bunch of the students over to Equestria to take part in a charity performance. That guarantees us a good way to get some reckon done without drawing too much suspicion."

"Oh right, so we can check out those strange anomalous signals." Bon Bon blinked with a stunned silence. "Hey just because your briefings are boring as watching grass grow doesn't mean I don't listen."

"Well it's nice that you got all that, because now we need to incorporate you into the act with Lyra and I."

"Awesome, I just heard this really cra-cra-crazy song by Coloratura and I've been dying to sing it." Lemon surprised grabbing her hands in hers. "Say it with me: We're gonna own this mission, but before that our performance is gonna blow them away."

Caught up in the moment and surprisingly happy that Lemon Zest was taking a mission seriously for once, Bon Bon excitedly took part in her partner's chant. The two stopped as they heard someone clear their throat and they turned to see Lyra with an amused smirk. "Oh uh we were just getting ready."

"We?" Lyra asked a bit puzzled.

"Oh yeah, Lemon Zest is gonna perform with us at the concert tomorrow."

Lyra's smile seemed to fade a bit before she answered. "Oh...great. Hey Bon Bon, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

"If you'll excuse us," the blue skinned girl said to Lemon Zest as she moved Bon Bon a distance away. "What's going on?"

"What are you talking about Lyra?"

"I know you and Lemon are friends, but why is she coming along?"

Bon Bon instantly grew defensive. "Why do you have a problem with it? You're the one who told me to branch out, meet new people."

"Yeah, I did," Lyra remained quiet for a moment. "Look, never mind. Sorry I brought it up." The girl walked away a bit downtrodden.

"Lyra, come on. Don't be like that. It's just complicated, that's all."

"How can it be complicated? I get that you work together at...wherever it is you work, but now you spend even more time outside of it with her. Just be honest with me."

Bon Bon opened her mouth several times, wanting to give her an answer but each time no words seemed to form. She finally just lowered her head in defeat as Lyra rolled her eyes. "You'll still be at the concert, right?"

"Of course. I made a promise. Besides, Twilight's not the one I have a problem with."

 **Meanwhile**

At Sugarcube Corner, the group of eco-kids prepared for the big show in Equestria. "So what do you think we should open with?" Sweet Leaf asked as they sat at one of the corner tables.

"What about the song you were working on?" Paisley asked across from her.

"Oh, I don't know if everyone would like it." the green haired girl said as she blushed out of nervousness.

"You're song is awesome." Starlight declared.

"Yeah, everybody will love it." said Sandalwood.

"You shouldn't doubt yourself." A voice came from a nearby table as the group turned to see Captain Planet in a trench coat with a fake beard and sunglasses.

The others traded glances before they came to an agreement and Starlight decided to speak up. "Dude, you realize you can't just hide from Blueberry Cake, right?"

"I know. It's just that she's kind of suffocating me. I love her, I really do, but she's into all this fancy stuff. Going to art galleries and fancy restaurants, dressing me up in these expensive clothes. It's just not my thing."

"Why don't you tell her instead of, you know, hiding?"

"It's a little hard to get in a word edgewise when I..."

"There you are." Blueberry said as she walked into the shop and walked over to Cap. She looked over his failed disguise. "You're not going to wear that to dinner are you?"

"Dinner?"

"Remember, the dinner with my parents and all their friends tomorrow night?"

"Oh man, that was this week? I totally forgot. We got this thing to go to for Princess Twilight tomorrow too and..." He was quickly cut off as Blueberry responded.

"So you're going to blow off the dinner that I've planned for weeks to go galavanting around horse land with your friends? Uh-uh. I've put too much work into this for you to mess things up. You'd better show up tomorrow night with that suit I bought you and you'd better be on time." She turned and began to walk to the door.

"Um, nnn...no." Caps response caused Blueberry to freeze in place before turning her head to glare at him.

"What did you just say?"

"No?" The young man shrunk back in his seat as he repeated his refusal to comply.

"You...you can't say that to me. I'm your girlfriend!"

"I know, but...the thing is...you're..." He turned slightly to his friends who gave him encouraging nods to finish his sentence. "a little bossy." The statement caused her to gasp in shock as he continued. "And I don't really feel comfortable with all these expensive clothes and fancy dinners. I'm a simple guy who enjoys the simple things in life. I'm sorry that I forgot the dinner, but what we're doing is for a good cause. I'm sure you can understand."

Cap lifted himself from his seat and approached her to offer an apologetic hug. Blueberry turned away, her arms folded across her chest. He gradually moved back before quietly leaving the restaurant. His friends slowly skirted around her before swiftly darting to the exit as well. Starlight came back a second later and guzzled down the rest of her drink. "Hot, hot, hot." she muttered as she ran back out, frantically fanning her tongue.

 **Equestria (The Next Day)**

"Welcome everypony, and thank you all for taking time to help us raise money for this worthy cause." Princess Twilight addressed the large group of student musicians in their pony forms as they stood in front of the alicorn's castle. She soon directed the groups to an area where they could prepare themselves for the show later that evening.

The Dazzlings, in their pony forms, prepared with some vocal warm ups per usual. All the while, Aria Blaze's eyes drifted toward Crimson Napalm's group, who had brought his infant daughter along in her car seat. "You should just talk to him." Adagio stated simply as Aria turned to face her.

"There's nothing to talk about." she said dismissively as they got back to practicing.

"Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, got'cha." the pegasus Cherry Crash said happily as she amused the now unicorn Therma by tickling the baby's tummy. She decided to address Napalm as she watched him shoot a short glance over to where Aria and her sisters were warming up. "I told you she was going to leave you if she ever found this out on her own."

"Wait," the unicorn Mystery Mint interrupted. "so this is why Taffy left CHS? You told me she just decided to trade up to better friends."

"Hey, she made me promise not to tell anyone else." Cherry defended.

"I gave her the stink eye the entire Friendship Games! Now I just look like a jerk."

"As opposed to what? Boom!" Thunderbass joked as he and Valhallen hoof bumped.

"Uh-huh," Cherry continued. "And who is this by the way?" She pointed to a cream colored unicorn with a red and purple mane and tail.

"You remember my cousin Moondancer." Napalm responded. "She's gonna watch Therma while we perform."

"And the reason she couldn't do that in our world?"

"I told Taffy I'd spend some time with the baby."

"And as if I was going to miss out on traveling to another dimension." Moondancer answered as she sat writing in a notebook. "That and it's good fuel for my latest story. A world inhabited by talking ponies that use magic. You can't make this stuff up."

Meanwhile Sunset was helping the other Rainbooms set up their instruments. Finishing up, she noticed Microchips conversing with Flash Sentry a short distance away. "Sunset, hey Sunset!" She snapped herself out of her thoughts as she turned to Rainbow Dash. "I said are you ready to start?"

"Why don't you girls start without me. I've got something I want to check on." The unicorn made sure to be quiet as she stealthily approached the two. As she got closer she was able to listen in on their conversation whilst remaining hidden in a nearby bush.

"...so Sunset can't know anything about this, alright?" Sunset heard Microchips utter just as she came into range.

"Got it." Flash said as Micro hurried off.

"Hey Flash." Sunset spoke as she came into sight, surprising the pegasus.

"Oh Sunset, didn't see you coming," he said with a bit of nervousness. "I thought you and the others would be getting ready."

"Their setting up as we speak. I just wanted to talk for a bit."

"Sure." The two stood in silence for a few moments before Sunset cleared her throat and got to the point.

"Sooo, what were you and Micro talking about?" Her question solicited an even more nervous reaction from Flash. "Come on Flash, spill it. I want to know what's going on and I know you know."

"Listen Sunset, I promised I wouldn't say anything." Flash began to cautiously back up as Sunset attempted to close the distance between them.

"You know I could find out everything just by touching you, right?" Her horned glowed as she levitated him in the air.

"But you wouldn't do that."

"And why is that?"

"Because you've changed and you'd never intrude on someone's privacy like the old you." Flash gave a cunning smile as Sunset conceded defeat.

"Well played Flash." The two parted ways as Sunset continued to look for answers to this mystery.

Across the field Bon Bon was getting her act in order with Lyra and the now earth pony Lemon Zest. "Hey, could you pass me those music sheets, Lyra?"

The cerulean unicorn turned her nose up to her friend. "Why don't you ask your new best friend?" she said as she walked off in a huff.

"Did I mess things up with you girls?" Lemon asked. "Because I can stay out of the performance. I don't want to ruin your friendship."

"No, it'll be fine. I just hope she doesn't get the idea that I'm ditching her to hang out with you. I'll have to explain to her somehow without saying 'Guess what? I'm a secret agent'. For now let's just get things set up and then we can get to work searching for those anomalies."

"You got it captain."

 **Canterlot (Human World)**

At Blueberry Cakes home her guests had all arrived some time ago and the dinner was well underway. "I must say this meal is exquisite." One of the guests complimented.

"Thank you, Blueberry here deserves all the credit," the girl's mother said. "She's a culinary genius."

"Mother, please. You're embarrassing me." The girl stopped to take notice of the empty chair that was reserved for Cap.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about young lady. You have a remarkable talent."

"Thank you Fancypants, sir."

"I do wish we could have met this delightful young chap we've all heard so much about."

"Yes...well, he had an important commitment to a friend he just couldn't put aside. No matter what." the last portion she said under her breath.

"Loyalty, a very admirable quality if I do say so myself. And if I may, you are a very lucky young woman to come across such a fellow as this Mr. Planet."

Blueberry found herself speechless for a moment before regaining her composure. "I suppose I am. Thank you." She looked down at her plate then over to her parents. "Father, mother. Could I see you in the kitchen?"

"Of course." her father said as the three excused themselves and went behind the closed doors of the kitchen.

"I-I'm...The thing is...I need to..." The girl seemed to struggle to find her words before her parents spoke up.

"Go on sweetie, go find him." her mother said.

"Really?" Her parents both gave a gentle nod as she dove in and gave them a tight hug. "Thank you. I love you so much. I'll be back before..."

"Take all the time you need. You can't rush love you know." Her father said as he wrapped an arm around her mother.

As Blueberry raced toward Canterlot High, Cap himself was a bit down in the dumps himself, the members of his band and of Thunderstruck attempted to cheer him up. "We have to apologize," Paisley said as she sat on his right side. "We should have just minded our own business."

Cap shook his head in refusal. "Nah, you guys were right. Love's a two way street but the way me and Blue had it, just couldn't go on like that."

"I hear you man," Napalm said as he sat on the other side of him. "Guess today's not the day for successful relationships."

As the group continued to console Cap, Moondancer raced toward them, stammering out incoherent babble. "Slow down." Napalm said as he looked around her. "Where's Therma?" She chuckled nervously at his question before she cleared her throat to explain. "My baby!" Napalm's scream alerted all around and soon Princess Twilight had formed a large search party from the bands as well as the town's residents.

"Alright, so tell us exactly what happened." Twilight inquired of the human turned unicorn as Moondancer collected herself.

"I sitting on a bench with her and she spotted this little blue lizard thing by the edge of the forest. She kept trying to go for it so I had to hold her back then there was this bright flash of light and she was gone."

"Did you hear that?" Microchips whispered to Paisley who gave a nod as Sunset overheard them before turning her attention back to the Princess.

"Right, baby unicorn." Twilight frowned, knowing full well how uncontrollable and unpredictable dealing with a baby unicorn could be. Before she could give further instructions, Lemon Zest took center stage.

"Okay everypony, that's the Everfree Forest. We'll need to form groups and spread out. Every group needs a unicorn or pegasus that can help report their location if they find the baby or get too far in. Everypony else will wait here in case further assistance is needed or the baby turns up outside the forest. Now, let's move out."

"I have to say, I didn't know you had it in you." Bon Bon complimented the Crystal Prep student's skills.

"Eh, I was in the ROTC program." The groups split up and ventured into the forest to search for the child.

Therma herself had made it into the thick of the wooded area, waddling right behind the small, blue scaled, white winged dragon as it stayed just out of her reach. Her horn glowed slightly as she teleported again and landed on it's back. It didn't seem to mind as it carried her for a short time. A short distance away, the bushes rustled as a large manticore leapt out and roared at it's potential prey. It charged toward the two before it was tackled away by Aria Blaze in her siren form.

"Get her out of here!" the purple siren ordered Moondancer who snatched the baby up, tossing her on her back as the dragon hopped on as well. The manticore rushed forward and tackled Aria as the two disappeared into the brush, the loud sound of there encounter echoing through the forest.

"This way! Come on!" Paisley shouted as she hovered in the air and led her group in the direction of what was happening. They reached Aria who at this point was being tossed around by her opponent.

"Hey dude, over here!" Starlight shouted as she pelted the creature with stones she kicked in his direction. The other eco kids did the same as they got his attention off the siren as it rushed toward them. "Was there a plan after this?"

"Honestly, I was hoping you had something." Sandalwood said as the creature charged them only to be kicked away by a blue blur and sent crashing into a row of trees. The group was surprised as the figure stood still in the center of the clearing.

"Cake?" Cap said in shock and confusion as his thought ex-girlfriend rushed over to him and wrapped him in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"And how did you manage that?" Sweet Leaf asked as she looked at her handy work.

"You were right," Blueberry opened. "I was being a little...okay very pushy and overly controlling and that was wrong of me. I shouldn't have went off like that. There are always dinner parties and things like that and more importantly it doesn't matter what you decide to wear. Just as long as we're together."

"Uh, great," Cap said as he paused to take in all. "And maybe I should try harder to remember when you plan something important."

"You were helping a friend. It's what you do."

"Guys, that thing's getting back up!" Paisley pointed out as the manticore got it's bearings. It was stopped yet again by a cloud of smoke as Bon Bon and Lemon Zest showed up.

"Nice use of smoke bombs." Zest applauded.

"Got them from Trixie. Girl knows her smoke bombs." Bon Bon stated as she wielded a rope with a grappling hook at the end. She hurled the grapple at the beast that ensnared it by the tail. The already angered creature charged forward as she sidestepped it and ran in the opposite direction. Unknown to the manticore, the rope had also wrapped it's hind legs as the pony ran passed it which caused him to fall to the ground.

"Clumsy fella isn't he?" Lemon laughed before the creature stretched out it's bat-like wings and took to the air, pulling Bon Bon off the ground as Lemon and the eco team rushed to help her. They all tugged on the rope to keep their friend grounded but found it a bit pointless as the hulking creature lifted them all into the air and flew frantically before slamming them all into a tree. He circled back around and prepared to attack again only to be hit in the head by a blast of yellow energy as Lyra rushed into the clearing with Twilight and a large group of others.

"Leave my friends alone!" she shouted as the creature halted the attack, finding himself outnumbered by the arrival of more ponies. With the added fact that Aria had gotten back to her hooves, the manticore turned tail and fled the area. "Are you alright?" Lyra ran over and helped both Bon Bon and Lemon Zest up as the others were aided as well.

"I'll live." Bon Bon said as she shook herself off.

"Aria, are you okay?" Sonata cried as Adagio followed behind her.

"I'm fine." the purple siren said nonchalantly as she addressed some of her bruises.

"I told you not to go off on your own." scolded Adagio as she crossed her forelimbs.

"Yeah, yeah."

Aria turned to see Napalm with Therma seated on his back. "Aria, listen. I wanted to thank you for saving my little girl and..."

"Don't worry about it." Aria cut him off before leaving, her sisters hesitant though they eventually followed. Napalm stood crestfallen as his cousin placed a reassuring hoof on his shoulder.

The large group headed back to Ponyville and the evening's performance went off without another hitch. Afterward everyone congregated for refreshments and some socializing. "Hey, Micro," Sunset called as the techie talked with Paisley. The orange haired unicorn had a despondent look on her face as she looked at the two. "I...I just wanted to say I'm sorry if things didn't work out between us. But I really hope you two will be happy."

Micro and Paisley merely looked at each other before bursting out into laughter. "Oh boy, that was a good one Sunset." Paisley said as she wiped tears from her eyes. "Do you want to tell her?"

"I think I'll let her do the honors." Micro took Sunsets hoof and placed it on her chest as her newly acquired mind reading powers activated. A few seconds later she took a step back and Micro gestured to Paisley to open large bag at her side, revealing the small blue dragon that Therma had pursued earlier.

"So that's..." Sunset said as she stared down at the creature.

"This is Dim Sum. Sorry I had to lie, but I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Micro asked me to help him pick out the perfect pup for you. Unfortunately things got a little complicated." Paisley explained.

"I was going to surprise you at the show but I guess I should have figured if Spike is a dog in our world, Dim Sum is a dragon here. She got away from us for a bit till we found her with the baby. So, what I guess I'm saying is, happy birthday Sunset."

The unicorn was almost speechless as she held up the small creature and rubbed it against her face. "Thanks Micro, and sorry for suspecting something like that from you." Dim Sum accidentally burped releasing a small torrent of flame as the three ducked beneath it. "Okay, maybe we should hold off on the cuddling till we get home."

After all the festivities had concluded the bands gathered their equipment, said their goodbyes and headed through the portal. "Okay, so I'll make sure to save the date for the dinner party on the twenty-third." Captain Planet said as he and Blueberry walked side by side.

"And I'll be sure to make myself available for adoption day at the shelter. You know I think this communication thing is really going to do wonders for us."

"Well that was certainly an eventful evening." Zest said a short distance away as she helped Bon Bon move their gear into her car.

"Yeah, I just wish we could have found out what was causing those fluctuations."

"Actually I have a pretty good guess as to what." Zest pointed toward the statue where the two Pinkie Pies were jumping back and forth from either side.

The two-tone haired girl turned to Rarity as she passed them. "Does she do that a lot?"

"You have no idea, darling."

"Maybe we'll leave that out of the report."

"Hey," Lyra called as she approached them, turning to address Lemon Zest. "I uh...I wanted to apologize for how I acted earlier. There's no excuse for it and I'm sorry. It's just that me and Bon Bon have been best friends for so long I guess I can get a little jealous sometimes."

"Hey, it's all cool dude." Zest held out her fist as the two bumped knuckles.

"I just wish Bon Bon had explained things to me earlier. Would have made things a lot less awkward." Lemon was surprised as the girl placed a hand on her shoulder. "So...Bonnie means a lot to me and I hope you'll take good care of her. Make her happy, or I will find you." She said the last sentence with a large smile before she embraced the two in a hug before walking off.

Lemon stood in silence for a moment before turning to Bon Bon. "What did you tell her?!"

"I had to come up with something. I couldn't blow our cover." the other girl defended, a nervous smile on her face.

"And you had to tell her...that?!"

"I'll think of something else, just give me some time."

Lemon pouted as she finished loading the car. "Fine, but if anyone asks, I wear the pants in the relationship."

"Ugh, fine."

 **The Next Day**

It was midday at Sweet Apple Acres when a knock sounded on the farmhouse's front door. Applebloom popped her head out of the window, a water balloon in hand. "Aria said she didn't..." She stopped as she saw a young woman with blonde hair and freckles holding a baby in her arms.

"My name's Taffy Shade and I come in peace," she said with a warm smile. "You wouldn't hit a lady with a baby, would you?"

"Oh, sorry. Thought you were someone else."

"Yeah, well that someone apparently needs me to mediate a certain situation before it spirals any further." Applebloom slumped her head to the side in an attempt to piece together what Taffy meant. "Soooo...is Ms. Blaze at home?"

"Yeah, she's in the barn, hittin' the heavy bag."

"She boxes. Great." Taffy sarcastically said as a bead of sweat rolled down her face. She proceeded around to the barn where the sounds of a the pounded bag grew louder as she approached. She peered in through a slight crack in the barn as she spotted Aria wailing on the sand filled object hanging from the ceiling. Taffy closed her eyes, as if giving a silent prayer before opening the door wider and knocking to get the other girl's attention.

"May I come in?"

"It's a free country." Aria answered as she decided to take a break and removed her gloves before taking a swig from her water bottle.

"I just wanted to thank you and see if we could talk all of this out."

"Not sure there's anything to talk about."

"I know how you must feel, but believe me. Napalm didn't cheat on you."

"Oh, I know that. I may not know how a lot of things work but I know the time frame for a baby and me and Napalm have only been dating a few months."

"Then what?"

"Thing is, I have some issues with abandonment. My point is: How can he have a baby with you and still want to be with someone else?"

Taffy chuckled and took a seat on a nearby crate before answering. "You think that's what this is? It's so much more...complicated. Have a seat, this may take a minute." The blonde girl took in a deep breath before she proceeded. "Napalm and I met in our freshmen year at Canterlot High. At the time I wasn't really looking for anyone special, just focused on my studies. Cherry introduced us and we hit it off to say the least. I'd never met anyone like him. He tried to be cool and standoffish but I could see right through him."

"At first we both thought it was just a temporary fling but the more time we spent together the more we couldn't imagine being apart. One thing led to another and before you know it, I find out there's this little thing living inside me." Taffy lowered her head and kissed Therma on the cheek which caused her to release a light giggle. "That's when I thought it was over because when you tell most guys they're going to be a father, their family moves in the middle of the night to some town in the middle of nowhere that you didn't even know existed."

"But he didn't." Aria commented.

"I thought he would freak out. But you know what he said?" Aria sat as she waited for the answer. "He just smiled at me and said, 'We're going to be parents!'. We were both excited, that is until I had to tell my parents. They weren't too happy that I decided to go to Canterlot High instead of Crystal Prep in the first place and me having a baby didn't win me any points either. They took some time and decided they wanted to meet this guy who, to quote them, 'ruined our daughter's future'."

"So we had a little dinner and they had a private conversation with him and I thought things went well." Taffy's expression and tone changed to a more somber mood. "Wasn't until after that they suggested that I break things off with him. They didn't think someone like Napalm could provide for me or their grandchild, so they made me a deal. I drop him like a bad habit and go to Crystal Prep like they wanted and they'd help me support the baby, or I don't and it'd just be me, him, the baby and a laundry list of expenses."

Aria was at a loss for words as Taffy continued. "I told Napalm the next day and I swear, we just sat don and cried for who knows how long. With me going to Crystal Prep there weren't going to be many chances for us to see each other, and I couldn't ask him to wait for me. What if we met someone else? He did anyway."

"But you still love him?" Aria managed to muster.

"Of course. I never stopped loving him. But he's got you now and I won't get in the way of what you two have. I do think he deserves to see his daughter and for Therma to get to know who her real father is, not whoever my parents try to stick me with at their next garden party."

Aria sat back and gave a humorous grin. "Got a thing for musicians, a bit of a mischief maker and flips the bird at authority figures. I think you and me are going to get along just fine."

A while later and Napalm entered the barn, soaking wet from Applebloom's water balloon welcome. The scene inside was far from what he'd expected as the two girls sat side by side, the baby between them, laughing like old friends. "And there he was on the roof of the house, in the middle of the night, crooning!" Aria said as Taffy fought back tears in her eyes.

"That sounds like him alright. Hey, does he still eat chicken the same way?"

"Cuts it up and puts barbeque sauce on the side of the plate? Yeah. I mean what is he, six?"

"Well nice to know you haven't killed each other." Napalm said as he walked over.

"Hey." Aria said simply as she got up and kissed him. "We're just getting to know each other a little better."

"I think we've made some progress from our rocky start, right Therma?" Taffy said as the infant reached for Napalm as she tried to balance herself to walk. Crimson picked her as she laughed. The two girls stood on either side of him, each placing an arm on his shoulder.

"Just to be sure this isn't gonna get weird is it? Like a two wives type deal?"

"Heck no!" Aria said.

"I should hope not." Taffy joined in Aria's earlier sentiment.

"Okay, as long as we're on the same page."


	20. Taking This Show On the Road

"And finally, I'd like to congratulate the entire graduating class." Principal Celestia spoke through the microphone on the stage set up on the school field. "I believe I speak for the entire school when I say the last four years have certainly been...magical." All in attendance cheered and clapped as the students tossed their caps into the air and celebrated the first day of the rest of their lives.

"Yee-haw!" Applejack shouted as many of the others shared her sentiment as many of them joined in group shots with the different clubs, bands and just friends.

"Rock and roll!" The members of Thunderstruck shouted as Photo Finish snap several pictures of them.

"Today couldn't get any better." Napalm said as the others split up to talk and celebrate.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Aria said as she walked up behind him, Taffy Shade in tow, holding Therma's hand as she waddled alongside her. Taffy herself had her own Crystal Prep cap and gown on as she joined her ex and his current girlfriend.

"Hey," He kissed Aria, hugged Taffy and gave his daughter a peck on the cheek as he lifted her onto his shoulders. "Hey P.F., hows about getting a picture of me and my favorite girls here?" Crimson turned his head slightly to see a boy with light green skin and green hair standing off in the distance. "That the guy?"

Taffy gave a nervous nod as Napalm was grim faced for a moment before changing to a smile. "Well, tell him to get over here. He's a part of this too."

On the front steps of the school Flash Sentry by himself after taking pictures with most of his friends as well as his parents having already taken more of their fair share of photos. He stared out at the rebuilt Wondercolt statue that had contributed much to many of the students' experiences in the last few years. "Hey, what are you up to?" He turned to see Sunset Shimmer standing to his right.

"Just thinking. These last few years seem like a crazy dream."

"I know. I mean portals to other worlds, sirens, nature spirits and girls with comic book powers. It's nuts to say the least." She took a seat next to him as she noticed his eyes fixed on the statue. "You thinking about Twilight?"

"How could I not? We have...had a lot going on. I just wish she could have been here."

"Had?"

Flash turned his gaze downward for a moment before he continued. "Just thinking about all of this. She's a princess, I'm just a high school graduate with a car and a band."

"You do rock."

"True, but even if I bar those differences, we're worlds away. I guess I never really thought about how this was going to work. I mean, can I really have a relationship with someone who I can never really be there for? It's just so many questions that I don't have answers for."

Sunset placed a hand to his shoulder. "It is a lot to think about, I'll admit. But I can offer a listening ear if you ever need one. We all can." She gestured to the other side of the two as Flash turned to see their classmates waving to him.

"How did...you know what, never mind."

Sunset reached into her bag and handed him her book and a pen. "I know it's not the same as her being here, but I know Twilight would love to hear from you personally. And like I said, no matter what, we're all here for you."

"Because we're Wondercolts forever!" Dash cheered as the rest of the graduating class sounded off.

"Thanks everyone."

"Time to capture the magics!" Photo Finish shouted as she placed her camera on it's tripod and set the timer before joining the rest of the class.

 **Ten Years Later**

 _Ten years? Seems just like yesterday sometimes. Despite all the time we've been apart most of us have managed to keep in touch, one way or the other. Some of us have taken some very interesting turns in our lives._

 _Watermelody stayed close to home. She's followed her passion for acting and runs a local theater troupe with Nolan and Hazel. Caught a few of their shows. They're pretty good._

 _Cap and Blueberry are doing great last I heard. Blueberry's introduced a line of very fashionable animal friendly clothing with Rarity's help. She's still very supportive of Cap's desire to help nature and proceeds from her clothing line go towards helping to fund his wildlife preservation fund._

 _Heath, like he does in all things, swung for the fences and made it to a minor league baseball team. He played for a few seasons before he went back to school and got a degree in engineering._

 _Sweet Leaf and Teddy played the "Will they, won't they" game for a while before finally getting together. Teddy got a football scholarship and earned a master's degree in business. The two help run her families flower shop and they've even expanded, opening several more shops._

 _I guess I could say the same for Brawly and Starlight. It hit Starlight hard when her grandmother passed away. Glimmer and Sugar Belle did their best to cheer her up but it just seemed like she was in a bad place after that. Brawly came by and took her out for a night on the town to lift her spirits like he'd unknowingly done before. The rest is history._

 _Snips and Snails made some solid investments after school and they own a multi-million dollar shipping company. Just kidding, they work as part of Canterlot High's new custodial team. Fuchsia and Lavender teach there as well so never a dull day when they're on the job._

 _As for Indigo Wreath, he and Buzzsaw moved back out to her family home in the countryside and they help to run the her families furniture company. Turns out he has a knack for wood cutting. Guy's ripped now._

 _High Winds left town and joined the military, flying helicopter rescue missions. Unfortunately, she was in a bad crash while doing a test flight for a new vehicle. She survived but it left her paralyzed in both legs. High Winds was hit hard by this to say the least. Luckily she has a lot of great friends and family around to support her, with Curly inviting her to stay with him and helping her through physical therapy._

 _Scott Green. Guys had it up and down since school. He's worked for a fashion company before finding a calling as a lounge singer. Eventually signed on with a music label and he and Rarity tied the knot about three years ago and have a little girl. The divorce papers are being processed as we speak._

 _Sonata and Ringo married straight out of high school and moved out of town. No one has heard from either of them since they left, outside of a random postcard with the word "Chips" on it._

 _Aria Blaze followed her talent in boxing and took up a pro career after school. She actually won a title in her eighteenth fight and is a local celebrity. Aria's got a passion for the sport, though Adagio wishes she'd give it up for her own safety._

 _As for her and Napalm? Well, they have a...complicated thing going on. They worked things out so Napalm's daughter, Therma, spends some time out of the year with them. On top of that, they've got two kids of their own who don't exactly play nice with their half sister. Not really the best thing for an active athlete and a musician who are rarely in one place for too long. It didn't help that some tabloids and news articles started to surface about certain "activities"of Napalm, nor did it help that he'd been seen around with Fleur Dis Lee._

 _The two eventually ended up on a popular talk show to hash out their problems. That was a mistake. They went at each other on national television and it took Adagio to settle things then and there. She tore into the both of them and the two hashed it out. Funny, Crimson and Aria may have been the celebrities, but everyone was asking for Adagio's autograph after the show._

 _Speaking of Adagio, she's adapted surprisingly well living the human life with Wiz. He pulled another grand gestures on Napalm's suggestion to propose to her. Needless to say, it didn't go as planned, but Wiz won her over all the same. While he works for a big time electronics company, she's put her exquisite taste to good use, sampling and reviewing restaurants around the country on her blog, which has become very popular. The two wanted to have kids of their own but with Aria and Crimson away so much they basically consider the latter's kids, Falsetto and Prima Donna, their own._

 _Lyra and Bon Bon are...well, Lyra and Bon Bon. The two of them stayed close friends after high school. Still do everything together. Both went to the same college, got married on the same day. Heck, even Lyra's daughter and Bon's son share the same birth month. Honestly don't know whether it's endearing or creepy, but let's go with the former for now._

 _Can't talk about friends without talking about Flash Sentry. Who else can everyone in the school say they helped to set up with a princess? Flash went straight to the police academy straight out of high school. Surprisingly, Rose Heart signed up with him and the two became partners after graduating. The two always had each other backs. Flash really needed the support after he and Twilight broke up. It wasn't an easy decision for either of them. Then one day about three years ago Flash just up and disappeared without a word to anyone. Everyone hopes he's doing alright._

 _I'd be remiss if I didn't mention the girls that made our graduating class so lively._

 _Rainbow Dash went into competitive sports for a bit, specifically judo. She impressed in the tournament scene and caught the attention of a talent scout looking to sign someone for a new martial arts show, Hands of Iron. Dash also settled a long standing grudge against fellow showman, Trixie. Ms. Lulamoon plays opposite her on the show as her character's long running arch nemesis, Tuk Yo Chin._

 _Fluttershy still operates the animal shelter with Sandalwood. A lot of us come out each year to help out with fundraisers. Cherry and the rest of the band make it an annual thing to free themselves up to be a part of things and they always help produce a huge turnout. Fluttershy is always thankful for the extra help._

 _Rarity manages Carousel Boutique that she's worked at for years. Her passion for clothing has only increased in that time and she's put out some very inspired designs. The fall season will be upon us once again so I'd suspect she's working on something big. Despite her thing with Scott, she hasn't really found that "Prince Charming". She hasn't let that slow her down and continues to improve with her skills and making time for her daughter._

 _Then there's Pinkie Pie. To everyone's surprise, she and Thunderbass ended up together. Apparently it had something to do with Spring Break, a wild concert, and a duffle bag full of money. Yeah, we didn't ask. Anyway, she works with the Cake family now that they've expanded their business. No party, wedding or general get together in this town is ever complete without the help of everyone's favorite party planner._

 _Applejack still works on her family farm with Curly Winds. After the two put aside their competitive nature they made a pretty good team, though she's not afraid to be honest when Curly's gotten in over his head. AJ even managed to talk her wealthy aunt and uncle into loaning them a bit of money for Curly to open a fitness club. The place has done pretty well and they'll be opening a second one soon._

 _Though she attended our school for less then a month, Princess Twilight was an honorary member of our graduating class. I don't think any of us will ever forget the excitement she brought to the school, even if it was terrifying most of the time._

 _As for Sunset Shimmer, the former bad girl, well she was our class valedictorian, an honor that she was tied with Sophisticata for our entire senior year right up until the end. Sometimes it's hard to believe that this kind, friendly, helpful girl was the same person who used to terrorize the halls of the school. Just goes to show that anyone can change with the magic of friendship. Sunset travels quite a lot, like she's always wanted. And the guy she married is great. I mean really, really great. I'm talking every woman's desire, you couldn't find a better example of..."_

"Micro, are you almost ready?" The bespectacled man turned his head away from the screen as Sunset Shimmer, donned in a teal dress walked into the room. "I'm used to being fashionably late, but I don't want to miss a second of this reunion."

"I know, I know," Micro said as he typed a few more words. "Just wanted to put the finishing touches on these memoirs."

Sunset smiled and leaned over the chair, resting her head next to his. "Don't you usually right memoirs once you're old?"

"Well seeing as how our lives so far have been jam packed with adventure I thought I'd get a head start."

"True, but still. Every woman's desire?" She questioned as she chuckled. The couple promptly departed their apartment and headed out the front door. Unknown to either of them, a familiar book began to glow and vibrate as it sat on a shelf with a host of others.

Arriving at the school grounds, the two were soon greeted by many friendly faces from their graduating class inside the gymnasium. "Sunset!" was all she heard as the solar haired girl was promptly tackled by the ever energetic Pinkie Pie, who wrapped her in a tight hug. "It's soooooo good to see you again!"

"Pinkie, we just had coffee last week."

"Darling, you know there's no half doing it when it comes to Pinkie." Rarity said as she and the rest of the elements walked up.

"Good to see you all." Fluttershy said.

"Just glad I could make it without drawing a crowd," Rainbow Dash noted. "You wouldn't believe how hard it was to get here without being noticed."

"I'm honestly surprised they made it here without a crowd." Applejack gestured over to Thunderstruck as Cherry and the band were making a big commotion on the other side of the gym. Despite the loudness of the rockers, everyone's attention soon turned to the doors as they swung open.

"What up my peeps?" The voice came from none other than Sonata Dusk alongside Ringo. She was clad in a white fur coat with gold rings on each hand and a pair of purple shades.

"Sonata?" Adagio said as she almost spit out her punch before running over to her. "Where have you been?"

"Duh, didn't you get my letter? I said 'chips'." Adagio tilted her head in confusion. "Hello, chips, casino chips, as in Las Pegasus. We made it big! We're rich!"

"You're kidding?"

"Nope, check out these rings. Solid gold, baby."

"Sonata?" Aria walked up to her in complete disbelief and wrapped her in a hug.

"Aww, it's good to see you too." Sonata was instantly surprised as Aria put her in a headlock.

"You little puke! I can't believe you! No one knew where you were. I worried about you!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sonata screamed out as everyone around laughed.

"So how are things Sunset?" Applejack asked as they got back to their conversation.

"Good. Actually I..."

"Get off me!" They turn to see a little girl with tan skin and blonde hair with black streaks wrestling a slightly older boy with similarly colored skin with curly blue hair.

"Sorry Sunset, just a sec," Applejack apologized before shouting to the two. "Honey Crisp, get off your brother! Curly, you said you were gonna watch them." Curly, talking with Wiz, gave an innocent shrug before he went over and separated the children. "Sorry girls, our babysitter canceled. So Sunset, I've been meaning to ask, have you heard from the princess?"

"Yeah, I mean what's she been up to?" Rainbow inquired as well.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I haven't heard from her in a long time." The other girls lowered their heads slightly.

"Yeah, sorry about that," All of them turned as they heard a voice coming from the doors as an older Twilight came in. "Things have been a bit busy, but we didn't want to miss things." Her friends as well as all of their classmates rushed over and embraced her, before they barraged her with a series of questions.

"How have you been?"

"What's up?"

"How's our favorite princess?"

"Are you staying long?"

"Okay everybody give her some space." Sunset made some room between Twilight and the large group. "It's good to see you Twilight."

"You too. I wrote ahead. Guess you must have missed our call."

"The book? It's sitting on a shelf at the house. We rushed out the house so quickly. Wait, our call?"

"Yeah," A man's voiced confirmed as a blue haired male entered the room, placing a ringed hand on Twilight's shoulder. "Hey guys. Long time, no see."

"Flash!" Everyone shouted in excitement as they once again mobbed the two new arrivals.

"Stop!" An accented voice shouted as the group turned to see Photo Finish with her camera and tripod set up in front of them. "It is time to capture the magics." Everyone immediately grouped up and shouted in unison as the photographer snapped the picture, "Go Wondercolts!"


End file.
